SWEET N' SALTY (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)
by ellyxirr
Summary: (Name)'s life changed after Tsukishima Kei made the biggest mistake by breaking her heart. After their break up, she found out that she's pregnant with her ex's child. Determined to protect the baby, she kept her pregnancy from her friends. A year after giving birth she returns to pursue her college education, only to cross paths with her none other than ex with his new girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Before we proceed to the story. I would like to introduce myself. I'm Elly! I'm a wattpad fanfic author. This story is originally published in wattpad but I had an idea and republished here in this platform. I've been reading for a very long time now but I never attempted to write or publish story. Actually, I did, my old account named TheAwkwardWriter and there's a story named Seven Years Gone, it's a Ghost Hunt fanfic and I'm unable to retrieve the story because I forgot what email add I used for that account and the password also. Anyways, this story has 45k reads in my wattpad account. I hope you enjoy the complete version of this story. Have a good day! :)

* * *

_(Name) was there when it all happened. How her life was ruined by one guy. She'll never forget the face of that person. She's supposed to be angry with him, despise him and stop loving him but she can't._

_Instead, she was thankful for him. Even though he lied, cheated and ruined her life. When he left her broken, she was blessed with someone else. A person who would change and give her life a new meaning._

_It was a start for her._

_When she heard her cry and held her in arms, she knew she it was the beginning after her tragic end. That day she shed a tear, not in sorrow but in happiness._

* * *

"What should we buy, Keiko?" (Name) asked as she cradles her 6 months old daughter around her one arm and the other is pushing the grocery cart.

Her daughter replied with a gurgling sound, making her chuckle. It was weird for her to ask a baby, but she was happy to be with her.

"Oi, Daichi, have you seen Hinata and Kageyama? They run off somewhere." She heard a familiar voice and name over to the other side of the aisle she's in.

Is that Koushi-senpai? She thought, quickly heading to the other side.

"No, I haven't, I thought you were doing fine looking after them." She smiled as she saw two familiar figures standing in the middle.

"Koushi-senpai! Daichi-senpai!" She called out, approaching the two.

The two young men turned around in surprise to see their kouhai, whom they haven't seen after graduating in senior high school.

"(Name)-chan?" Sugawara said, earning a smile from her.

"Oh! (Name)!" Daichi grinned as he waves at her. His smile turned into a confused one when he saw the baby she's carrying around her arm.

"It's been a while senpai!" She said, not minding their reaction.

"Yes, it has been. Um," Sugawara seemed to be curious about the baby. "Is she your sister?"

"Hm?" she looked down at her daughter, "oh no, she's my daughter." She replied back as if it's something normal for a 19-year-old girl to have a baby at such a young age.

Sugawara and Daichi couldn't help but hang their mouths open upon hearing her reply. Their facial expressions saying is-she-serious-look and they don't know what to say.

(Name) giggled, she was expecting something like that. She was used to seeing these kinds of expressions upon hearing her revelation.

"I know it's hard to believe it but it's the truth senpai-tachi. This my daughter, (Last Name) Keiko and she's 6 months old." She happily introduced.

Sugawara shook his head lightly and smiled, then approached them. He held the baby's hand then squeezed it and then introduced himself.

"Hello, Keiko-chan, I'm your uncle Sugawara Koushi. It's nice to meet you," Keiko giggled and reached for him.

She heard Daichi chuckled, "isn't she a cutie," he said. Pinching her baby's cheeks lightly, obviously, he was having this so called cute aggression towards the tiny one.

"Ah! There they are Kageyama!" (Name) immediately recognized the orange haired boy.

He used to be the shortest member of the Karasuno VBC back when she started being the first year manager, but seeing him grew almost 6 inches in a short period of time they haven't seen each other.

"Oi, calm down, boke. It was your fault we lost them," another familiar face popped out of the opening.

The scowl on his face hasn't changed since then. (Name) noticed his height difference from before and now. Kageyama, as always was way taller than Hinata. He's probably around Tsukishima's height when the megane was still in high school.

The freak-quick duo approached their senpai-tachi without noticing her presence.

"Hinata, Kageyama, where have you been?" Sugawara asked with worry.

"Sorry, Suga-san, I just went to buy something for my sister."

"I apologize for running off as well, Suga-san." Kageyama bowed his head to his senpai.

"Oh yeah, Kageyama, Hinata, do you remember (Last Name)-chan?" Sugawara asked, stepping aside to let the duo see your face.

"Ah! (Name)-chan!" Hinata happily points a finger at her, "it's been awhile!" He was about to jump and give her a hug but he was stopped by Kageyama.

"Boke! Can't you see she's carrying a baby?" Kageyama scolded the ginger head.

Hinata apologetically smiled at her, she waved it off and said it was ok because he wasn't able to notice the baby in her arms.

"Speaking of baby, is this your sister?" Hinata asked, holding her baby's tiny hand.

"She's my daughter," (Name) answered, smiling.

Kageyama's eyes almost jumped out of his eye socket upon hearing her answer. Hinata's mouth hanged open, that flies can almost get in. Daichi and Sugawara just sheepishly smiled at their reaction. They can totally relate with them since not too long ago their reaction was the same as them.

Kageyama shook his head, "I'm sorry, (Last Name). It was rude for us to be reacting like that."

"It's alright. I get that a lot from the others."

"Yeah, sorry about that (Name)," Hinata said. "But you know what, seeing your baby right now, her eyes reminded me of someone. She looked like, Tsukishima,"

(Name)'s smile faded in an instant upon hearing the megane's name. The people she was with quickly notices it and give each other looks. They easily read her reaction and they know Tsukishima was the reason.

"Speaking of that tall bastard, aren't you two still together when we graduated in high school?" Kageyama asked.

(Name)'s eyebrows furrowed and she couldn't answer the king's question.

"Um, why don't we pay for the grocery and catch up in a cup of coffee?" Daichi suggested immediately.

They all agreed, even (Name). They paid for the things at the counter then made their way to the nearest coffee shop inside the mall.

After settling and ordering their foods, silenced has settled between the five of them before Sugawara broke it off by asking what happened between (Name) and Tsukishima.

Of course, even if she wants to avoid talking about the subject; she also knows that she couldn't hide it any longer. Sooner or later everyone will discover about her daughter and ask about child's father wouldn't be easily avoided.

"Well, as you know, Kei—I mean, Tsukishima and I have been dating ever since our first year of senior high until we graduated. Um, a year ago, exactly before graduation. We talked about, moving together in one apartment while studying in college. We did, for a month that is—and well, within those days...um...we...uh..." (Name)'s cheeks flushed, since she wasn't used to revealing private things to anyone that they did it. But then again, she remembered that it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done.

"We did it. A few weeks after that—he decided to cheat behind my back with another girl. I believe you know this girl, Hinata, Kageyama. Her name is..."

The duo gulped as they waited for the name to be revealed, "Sakamoto Nanami,"

"Eh? SAKAMOTO-SAN?!" Hinata was genuinely surprised.

"Figures that Tsukishima would go for a girl like her. I mean she's really popular among the male population back when we were in high school." (Name) felt a pang of pain inside her chest. As if an old wound being reopened again.

Even if she wanted to disagree with Kageyama, but the fact remained that it was the truth. Tsukishima left her for a more attractive girl.

(Name) was on a verge of crying which Hinata noticed. He kicked Kageyama by his shin and pointed the teary-eyed girl. Kageyama internally panicked because he didn't mean for any of his words to hurt the young woman with them.

"I...uh...I mean that it was stupid of that tall bastard to leave you. You're more worth it than that Sakamoto. You're more faithful and loving that her. I bet she doesn't even know how to be loyal." Kageyama immediately explained.

You forced a smile, "it's alright, Kageyama-kun. I'm alright, I have survived without him. Even if he left me, there was someone who gave me a reason to strive hard in life. I want to give Keiko the life she wants. I want her to grow up healthy and raise her to be a good kid."

(Name) felt a warm hand on top of hers. She looked up to see Sugawara with one of his soothing and caring smiles. He used to be the one comforting her when she was sad or struggling in managing the volleyball team or even after an argument with Tsukishima.

She couldn't help but cry without drawing anyone's attention around them. She sobbed softly while she was being comforted by the four.

Hinata and Kageyama offered to play with Keiko while Sugawara and Daichi talked about what she will do next. How they will be able to help her with her problems since she was still their kouhai.

_Why?_

They also found out that she'll be starting her second year of college in the same university as them. Well, most of the karasuno volleyball members were offered a sports scholarship in the same university she's enrolled in.

"You know that there's a possibility that you would be seeing Tsukishima. Are you sure about this?" Suga asked, making sure she isn't going to make another mistake in studying at the same university with her ex and the father of her daughter.

"I really don't care if we meet or not senpai. I'm doing this for my daughter and our future together as a family." (Name) was determined to continue her college education at a university.

She wasn't able to finish her first year of college inside a classroom; instead, she finished it by just staying at home. Luckily, University of Tokyo offered home-school based programs, which helped her during her pregnancy.

"So, you took up nursing? Yamaguchi's taking up the same course too. He'll be able to show you the ropes around the university. I'll contact him later and tell him about your situation." Daichi said.

(Name) was thankful for his supportive senpai-tachi. She couldn't pull her first day without their help. She was able to breathe freely now.

"(Name)-chan! Keiko-chan's won't stop crying!" Hinata was in a panic without Keiko in his arms. Soon, a loud cry was boomed all over the shop and (Name) had to apologize.

She gently took Keiko from Kageyama who was struggling to calm the baby down.

She started cooing which calmed her daughter until she fell asleep. She approached the stroller and let the baby sleep peacefully without disturbing anyone.

"We should probably head home now. I'll see you tomorrow senpai-tachi, Hinata, Kageyama." She said earning nods from them.

It has been a long day for them after all the revelations and meeting their old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"(Name)-chan!" You heard a familiar voice from behind. You just got off your car after parking. You turned around to face a familiar freckled-face boy.

Your smile widened as he approached you. You couldn't help but jump and hug the boy, "Yamaguchiiiii!"

The boy chuckled, as he patted your back saying it was good to see you again after a year, "I heard from Daichi-san the story," he frowned then apologized, "I'm really sorry about Tsukki. I don't know why he did that, it was so stupid of him."

You shook your head, "it's ok, it doesn't matter anymore." Slinging your book bag on your shoulder, the both of you made your way to your first class. Talking random stuff about what happened to you after graduation.

"I'm excited to meet Keiko-chan," you stopped, looking at Yamaguchi in surprise. "Ah, Daichi-san told me about her, she's Tsukki's daughter right?" You reluctantly nodded facing away from him. "You don't want to tell him about her?"

You bit your lower lip, "I don't want to know what he'll do when he finds out. Will he believe she's his daughter or will he deny her existence?"

Yamaguchi frowned, "I guess it's a bad idea to let him know but, don't you think when she grows up she'll eventually ask who's her father."

You sighed, "let's not jump into that, Keiko's still a baby. She wouldn't understand," Yamaguchi chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that," the both of you continue walking into a large building where your first subject is.

Upon taking the staircase going to the second floor. You were busy checking your phone for updates from your mom in how Keiko was doing.

You stopped, feeling your face landing on someone's broad chest. You almost fell but then a pair of arms quickly made it's way your waist and pulled you, regaining your balance. Bowing your head without looking at the person, you apologized.

"Ah~ it's alright," his voice was familiar to you. You slowly look up to meet the former captain of Nekoma, Tetsuro Kuroo. A fourth year, psychology major student and an academic scholar in this university.

"Ah, good morning, Kuroo-san," Yamaguchi greeted.

"Good morning, it's refreshing to see you with someone else besides Tsukki and his loud-mouth girlfriend." He said, getting your attention by just mentioning your ex's name.

Yamaguchi scratched his cheek awkwardly, "well, I have to show my old friend around. She just started today after taking the university's home-school based programs." Kuroo turned his head over to you, his eyebrow's furrowed.

Inside his head, he knows that you were familiar. He met you somewhere before during his high school days. But he couldn't remember who, when and where. Your cheeks flushed while he kept staring at you for a minute now.

"I'm sure I have met you somewhere before," he muttered quietly, his hand under his chin. "Ah!" He hit his open palm with his clenched fist as he remembered who you are. "Aren't you Tsukki's girlfriend during high school?"

Your eyebrows automatically furrowed upon hearing it, "well, obviously it's ex now, Tetsuro-senpai," you said with no intention of being rude to you upperclassman.

He chuckled, "no need to be bitter about it, um, what's your name again?"

You sighed, "(Full Name), senpai, second year nursing student."

"Oh, I'll make sure to remember that," he said, grinning. "You know, you're more proper than his current one. What was he thinking?" You couldn't help but blush by what he said and at the same time hurt.

Thinking, if you were better than her, why would he replace you?

"It's lovely meeting you again senpai but, we really need to get going. Our class will start soon, please excuse us." You bowed your head politely and grabbed Yamaguchi's hand then started dragging him up to the second floor.

Meanwhile, as you walked away from Kuroo, he couldn't help but stare at your disappearing figure. He smirked, looking forward to seeing more of you in his final year in college.

You have finally settled in your seat, beside you is Yamaguchi. There a few people inside the spacy room than you expected since classes are about to start in a minute.

The sliding door opened to reveal the people you have met yesterday. Hinata and Kageyama trying to enter the door at the same time. They started bickering and pushing each other's faces.

When they successfully entered the room, you stood and was about to call them when someone you least expecting to see on your first day showed up inside the room together with a girl.

You squat down under your desk, trying to hide from him. You turned to Yamaguchi for help but he was surprised to see his friend as well. It looked like that he wasn't expecting to see him either in his first class.

He made his way to the megane, greeting him and the name you never wanted to hear. "Good morning, Tsukki, Sakamoto-san."

"Yamaguchi-kun, you can call me Nanami," you cringed when you heard her voice which sounded a little flirty.

"I didn't expect you to have a class here," Yamaguchi brushing off Sakamoto's words.

"It's just english," you heard Tsukishima answered. "Where are you sitting by the way?"

You panicked, praying he won't seat with you guys because you're totally screwed if he finds out that you're here in this university.

"Ah, I'm with Hinata and Kageyama at the back,"

"We are?" The duo asked in unison. Yamaguchi looked at them with pleading eyes. They really don't know what was happening but they decided to roll with it for a little while. "Oh, yeah, we are."

"Then, I'll sit there as well,"

"A-Ah! Y-You, don't need to! You can sit with Sakamoto-san in front. I'll be fine, Tsukki." Yamaguchi stuttered in panic.

Tsukishima raised a questioning brow from the sudden panic Yamaguchi was showing.

"You stay where you are, Tsukishima. I don't want to sit with the likes of you." Kageyama said rudely.

"Yeah, you sit there!" Hinata joining in.

"Urusai, boke," Kageyama whispered.

Tsukishima sighed, not pressing the subject any further, "fine, I'll sit here. Come on Nanami," he said, setting down his bag.

Yamaguchi smiled, "sorry, Tsukki. I'll talk to you later," he turned around and walked up to the duo's direction. He grabbed the both of them by their arm and dragged them to the back row.

"What the heck Yamaguchi?" Kageyama complained, yanking his arm away.

"Huh? (Na—)" you immediately gestured Hinata to keep quiet. He cocked his head to the side and squatted down to your eye level. "What are you doing under the desk?"

"I'm hiding from him!" You whispered which Kageyama and Yamaguchi clearly heard.

"Oh! Boke!" He grabbed the back of Hinata's dress shirt, "remember yesterday! That one conversation we had at the coffee shop, about him!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "ah! You're right!"

"I wanna go home," you muttered, teary-eyed.

Yamaguchi squatted down to comfort her, "hey, listen. It doesn't matter if he sees you now. I know, I'll sound like a bad best friend to Tsukki. Just ignore him, pretend that he doesn't exist inside this room." He grinned, making you feel a little lighter.

You smiled, "he doesn't exist, huh?" You giggle, "yeah, I should probably start doing that."

From where you are, Hinata and Kageyama grinned seeing you've come back to your normal self.

"Yosh," you went and stood from hiding, fixing your white one piece uniform, "He doesn't exist," you repeated to yourself over and over again.

You finally settled on your seat, on your right are Kageyama and Hinata and your on left is Yamaguchi. From what you can tell, Tsukishima hasn't realized that you're here with him inside the same room. Well, it is fine as long as he doesn't look behind.

As if on cue, Tsukishima turned his head behind and you quickly looked away engaging into a conversation with Yamaguchi.

Although, you can sense he's been staring at you, well, more like gawking since he wasn't expecting to see you after your break up.

"Dammit, he's staring at me," you said quietly.

Yamaguchi chuckled sheepishly, "don't mind, don't mind," he says.

You tried laughing it off. Not minding that Tsukihima's been staring for awhile now.

"_Why is she here?!"_ Tsukishima thought, obviously in a state of panic.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yamaguchi," the freckled-face boy stiffened as he senses his best friend standing just behind him. He slowly turned to face the annoyed megane.

Classes were finally over and Yamaguchi went ahead to attend their daily volleyball practice.

After the incident this morning he was trying to avoid Tsukishima for as long as he can. He doesn't want to answer those questions waiting to be asked by his best friend. For the sake of (Name)'s secret and to protect her daughter from her own father.

Sugawara, on the other hand, was secretly observing the two. After Hinata and Kageyama told their upperclassmen about what happened during their first period. Daichi and Suga were expecting that sooner or later Tsukishima wanted some answers.

Daichi walked over to the silver-haired boy together with their former club ace and libero.

"He's going to ask about it," Suga nodded, agreeing to the captain.

"Shouldn't we step in if something happens?" The worried ace asked.

"Tsukishima's been in a bad mood lately," Nishinoya said.

"Senpai-tachi looks like Tsukishima's planning to get some answers," Kageyama said, beside him is a worried Hinata.

Silence fell inside the gym, luckily the others weren't still there, even their coach and manager. Tsukishima can talk freely, it wasn't a secret since they knew what happened between him and (Name). Except for the cheating part though.

"Why didn't you tell me that she's here?" Was the first question that came out of his mouth.

"I wasn't expecting to see her here, Tsukki. We just happen to bump each other. She's my classmate so I had to help her around. I wasn't expecting for you to be in the same class as her." Yamaguchi explained.

"Is that why you didn't want me to sit with you? Because of her?" For a moment everyone can sense a hint of jealousy in the megane's voice.

"It's not like that Tsukki!" Yamaguchi quickly reasoned, "she doesn't want to talk or even see you, I'm sorry Tsukki. I know what happened between you two and I understand why she needed to avoid you."

Tsukishima was caught off guard of course. Unable to explain his side. Was there even a reason for him to defend himself? What he did was wrong.

And he regretted it.

Tsukishima removed his eyeglass and massaged his temples before walking away from Yamaguchi. Everyone inside the gym didn't dare to utter a single word.

"Oya? I can sense a tense atmosphere in here," Kuroo, who just got inside the gym with Bokuto and Akaashi said in a teasing manner.

He saw Tsukishima's unwelcoming aura causing him to grin and walked over to his kouhai, tapping his shoulder with a smile.

"Hey, Tsukki." He greeted, causing the megane to groan.

"Not now, Kuroo-san," The megane hissed.

"Is this about (Full Name)?" He teased, taking his chances in guessing the cause of the megane's current mood.

Yamaguchi flinched, turning to the two. The others stared at them, anticipating what will happen next. Tsukishima glared at him, making Kuroo smirked.

"You know for once Tsukki, I can totally say that you are an idiot for replacing a girl like her." Kuroo tapped Tsukihima's shoulder then took a step back, away from him. He started walking to the bench.

"What happened in the past is none of your business. She's just nothing but my ex," he said walking away from his senpai, looking pissed.

"Then—" Kuroo turned to him, "you wouldn't mind if I try getting her then. _She's nothing but your ex, right?"_ Then his smirk getting wider.

Tsukishima wanted to wipe off the smirk on his senpai's face but he forced himself to calm the fuck down. He looked over to his shoulder and gave off his coldest stare.

"Go ahead, be my guest." He then continue walking away.

"Wah~ that was suffocating!" Hinata breathed out.

* * *

"Tooru-nī?" You were entering your parent's house to pick up your daughter, but you were surprised to see your cousin, Oikawa Tooru holding your precious baby girl. It looked like he was the one taking care of her.

"Oh! Look who's here! It's mommy~!" Oikawa cooed, walking towards you. "Hey there, (Name)-chan~ I came to visit auntie and uncle. But then I get to meet my cute niece! Wah! Can I take her home?!"

You quickly took Keiko from him and held her protectively. "Stay away from Keiko, Tooru-nī!"

Oikawa pouted, "I was just kidding, now can I have her for a little while?"

You chuckled, handing him over Keiko gently. He kissed her cheek and she giggled as she continues to play with Oikawa's hair.

"It's good to see you again, Tooru-nī. How's college?" He went inside the living room and you followed. He sat on the couch and placed Keiko on his lap. You sat beside him, greeting your mom and dad by the kitchen.

He sighed, "study, exam, practice. That's my daily routine right now." Unconsciously his hand is playing with Keiko cute twin pigtails.

"I was meaning to ask you, why didn't you accept the sports scholarship offered by our university?"

"It would be no fun if Tobio-chan and I are on the same team. Besides, I still want to beat him." He said smiling.

"Eh~I look forward to that," you turned to look at Keiko. You smiled when you see her enjoying biting Oikawa's finger.

"She's a total cutiepie~!" Oikawa squealed in delight as he started throwing Keiko in the air lightly.

"Tooru-nī!" You got scared of course.

"Don't worry, I used to do this to Takeru when he was Keiko-chan's age." He stopped, then placed down Keiko on his lap once again. "By the way, when I look at your daughter. She reminded me of megane-kun, the one who stopped Ushiwaka's blocks during Spring High Tournament. Isn't he your boyfriend back then?"

"Tsukihima Kei's his name," you said. "He is Keiko's father, we broke up and he doesn't know that he has a daughter."

Keiko was so much like Tsukishima. Her blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She reminded you so much of Tsukishima. She even likes dinosaurs too.

"Do you have any plan on telling him?"

You shook your head, "I don't if I can. What if he denies her? I don't want to tell Keiko when she grows up that her father does not recognize her as his daughter."

"You still don't know," Oikawa said, "at least let him know, tell him that he doesn't need to take responsibility for her."

You sighed, "I need more time,"

Oikawa nodded, "but don't take long now,"

"Tooru, (Name) why don't you stay here for tonight? It's a little bit late and dinner should be served soon." Your mother offered.

"Sure, auntie. I don't have class tomorrow and practice will be on the afternoon." Oikawa said, standing up from sitting.

"I guess I don't have a choice, luckily I brought some extra clothes for Keiko."


	4. Chapter 4

"The results are posted!" One of your classmates announced just by the door of your classroom.

You stiffened as you heard it. You've been restless ever since your major exams has ended. You badly wanted to know your performance. But as soon as you found out that results are being posted in public, you couldn't stop thinking about it.

Yamaguchi chuckled nervously, "Ah! Talk about timing!"

You forced a laugh, "yeah, a great way to catch you off guard. I haven't prepared myself for this."

"Ah! The suspense is killing me!"

You rubbed his back sympathetically since you can totally relate on how he feels right now, "oh, come on. It can't be that bad right?" Standing from your chair, you grabbed the freckled boy's arm and dragged him out of your room. "Alright, let's see our score."

"Mercy!" He shouted, causing you to chuckle lightly.

Walking out from your college building, you have to walk across to the other side of the campus just to look at the result.

"Why does had to be in the main building? This is so tiring!" You complained, still dragging Yamaguchi behind you.

As you entered the largest building in your campus, someone tapped you on the shoulder which you immediately recognized as one of your classmates.

"Congratulations, (Last Name)-san." She said with a smile.

You raised a questioning brow which caused her to chuckle lightly at your expression, "if want to know, go and check the results."

You did what she just told you. You and Yamaguchi pushed your way through the thick crowd of students wanting to see the results as well.

Once you did, you stared at your name under the department of allied sciences column.

(FULL NAME), BSN-2, NO. 1 - 693/700

Yup, you just made it to the top this prelim exam. You also noticed a familiar name one column away from yours.

TSUKISHIMA KEI, BSBIO-2, NO. 1 - 695/700

"You're so smart and awesome, (Name)-chan! You aced the test! I mean look at your score!" Yamaguchi beamed.

You chuckled and saw his name just under yours. He's in top 2 overall in your year level. You congratulate him. Finally, the both of you can breathe freely since the result was way beyond what you have expected.

You heard a sudden chuckle from your freckled-face friend. Cocking your head to the side, you looked at him in confusion. You were about to ask him what was funny when he beat you to it.

"I'm sorry, the results made me remember something from our high school years." He cleared his throat, continuing, "You and Tsukki used to be in class 4 and 5 all the way from the first year up until our last year. You were both fighting for the top spot every major exam."

That memory made you chuckled as well, "in the end, I always got the second spot. I'll never beat Kei academically."

"But you were always number in his heart," Yamaguchi muttered in a low voice but you heard it clear which unintentionally hurt you.

A bitter smile has settled on your lips, "I used to be but, not anymore."

"Aw! Kei baby, you're on the top again! I'm so proud of you~!" You heard Sakamoto's voice not too far from you.

Your head automatically snapped over to their direction. Your breath hitched as a pair of golden brown eyes meet yours. You can feel your heart beating fast against your chest. You wanted to look away but you couldn't do it. Drawn to those orbs that reminded you so much of your daughter.

For a minute there you can read what his eyes were telling you. But you convince yourself that you must be hallucinating. Does he miss me? Impossible. You thought convincing yourself.

Turning to Yamaguchi, "I should thank, Tetsuro-senpai for helping me in our developmental psychology subject. I wouldn't have been in the top without his help."

"Why don't you come to our practice later after class? I'm sure he'll be there,"

You nodded, not caring if you'll see Tsukishima in the same place, "Looks like, Tetsuro-senpai made it to the top too."

"Suga-san too,"

Your eyes went wide when you saw Hinata and Kageyama's rank number, "holy shi—" you covered your mouth, "Hinata's in top 8 in BSED-2?! Kageyama's in top 6?! W-Whoa! I can't believe this!"

Yamaguchi laughed, "well, they should be, (Name)-san! Remember? We're all under a sports scholarship. We have to maintain the required cut-off grade to maintain under that program."

You whistled, "Student and an athlete. Brings back memories when they had to work their ass off during midterms."

"Those two are different from who they were before. They used to slack off in their academics and focus so much on club activities but now, they've learned to balance both."

"So they have learned how to deal with their responsibilities seriously and not half-assing them." Yamaguchi nodded.

"People do change, huh?" You stated, not intended for Tsukishima to hear it but, he did since he was just a couple of inches away from where you stand, "well, let's go back!" Happily marching away from the crowd and from the staring golden brown eyes.

* * *

You happily skipped your way to the volleyball gymnasium. Humming in each step on the way there.

Crossing the other side of the campus, you have finally reached the gym. Removing your indoor shoes and placing it in one of the empty shoe boxes, then stepping inside the gym.

You can hear the familiar squeaking noises and ball being spiked. There's also those familiar words that you used to hear when they're having a practice match or practice. A wave of nostalgia hit you all of the sudden that you didn't understand why you wanted to cry.

You gripped your book bag tightly with your fist over your chest. Poking your head on the opening of the gym door, your eyes scanned the place. The practice was already starting and you can say that they've been playing for a while now.

"Go, Kei~!"

You cringed, not expecting that she was there too. You thought people who aren't a part of the team are not allowed inside the gym. Now you were hesitating to show yourself.

"(Name)-chan?" You flinched, not even realizing you have stepped inside the court and caught the player's attention.

"Shi-Shimizu-senpai?!" You stared at the girl in surprise. Who would have thought that out of all people who can be the team's manager, it happened to be Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno's VBC beauty.

She smiled at you, "it's been a while."

"Shimizu!" You heard a low tone voice. It made you flinched. By the sound of that voice, he wasn't happy or welcoming either. Slowly, you turned around to meet the coach of the team. "Who is this young lady?"

Shimizu stood beside you while her one hand over your shoulder, "This is, (Full Name), sensei. She used to be the manager of karasuno after we graduated."

He stared down at you for a minute before grinning, "manager, eh?" He turned to the boys who was currently watching what was happening. He looked back at you, "would you like to join the club as a manager?"

Your eyes widen, "pardon me, sensei. But what?"

He laughed heartily, "You're a funny one. I mean it when I asked you to join the team as their manager. It looks like that Shimizu needs some help around. It's her last year too. So, why not spend the rest of your after class with them?"

You were still processing everything. Be their manager, again? Seeing and being with Kei every day? Can I do it? Will I do it? Ah!

"Can I—"

"There's no need to think about it. Follow what your heart tells you!" He laughed again.

You comically sweat dropped at his words. Who would have thought that an old bulky man like him would say those kinds word to you? Encouraging you to follow your heart again.

You sighed, you know he'll force you to join either way. "Ok," you said, "I'll join the team."

You thought you were dismissed after that but it turns out that you had to stay later than that because Shimizu needed to orient you a couple of more things besides the ones you already know as a manager of a sports club.

You caught sight of the boys doing their daily warm ups and drills. It was really a nostalgic scene for you. It made you smile, you may have regretted a little being easily persuaded by their coach to be the manager again but you were thankful that you can experience this kinds of excitement that has been missing in your life for a while now.

"Oh no," Shimizu muttered. You turn to look at her only to find she was looking at the person who just came up on the bleachers.

"Don't tell me she'll always be here, senpai." You said, not removing your eyes on her figure.

"She won't, she's not supposed to be here." Shimizu answered back.

Sakamoto came to a halt when she saw you sitting with Shimizu, she frowned at you. You shot back an innocent smile, annoying her.

"What is she doing here?" Sakamoto pointed her index finger at you.

You stood from your seat and bowed your head slightly, "Hello, Sakamoto-san. It's good to see you again. I think you asked the wrong question. What are YOU doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to cheer and watch Kei." She replied back, proudly.

You giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you are part of this club? From what I know, non-members are not allowed to be here."

"N-No, but are you?" She smirked at you.

"Unlike you, yes, I am allowed to be here. I just happened to be the manager of this club. I have the every right to be here. So, with all due respect. I ask you to please leave the club premises peacefully and quietly because we're still having a meeting here. Thank you." You bowed at her once again and went back to face Shimizu.

"Why you—!" Sakamoto was about to rush over to you when Shimizu spoke up.

"Sakamoto-san, please leave the club premises. We allowed you before but now, the men need to focus on their practice. We are asking you politely, please don't disrespect."

Sakamoto growled, "fine!" she walked out of the gym grumbling and stomping.

Once Sakamoto was out of your sight. You and Shimizu burst out into a laughter which caught the men's attention.

"What's so funny?" Sugawara asked.

"Nothing, we just got rid of a pest." You smiled.

Shimizu continues to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Kei." You called out to the man lying on your lap. Your hands brushing his hair as his body relaxes from the soothing sensation your fingers was sending all over his body. "Why do you love me?" he opened his eyes to meet yours, an annoying expression written all over his face.

"That was your third time asking me today," he grunted, getting up from lying. He turned to look at you, "why do you keep asking?"

You sighed, "well, these girls from the other class keep saying that we don't fit for each other, that Sakamoto-san was way prettier and perfect for you. I…I kinda agree to that since you're one of the famous guys here. I just feel—"

His lips crashed into yours without a warning, you were shocked at first but slowly your body relaxes and you melt into the kiss. It lasted a couple of second before Tsukishima pulled away, his forehead resting against yours and his eyes stared down into your (eye color) orbs.

"I don't care about what others say. I don't care about Sakamoto either, all I care about is you." He clicked his tongue, a small blush creeping out of his cheeks, "I want you, only you." Tsukishima knows he's one of those people who are romantically challenged but despite that, he tries his hardest to let you feel that he really does love you and you both are so fucking perfect for each other.

Although, despite the assurance behind his words, you still couldn't help but get insecure every time he's being surrounded by people, most especially girls. He made your relationship public but that doesn't give those girls a reason to stay away from him. Even though Tsukishima made it clear that he hated girls who squealed a lot and willingly throwing their selves at him, they still wouldn't stop. They just keep coming back when he's around.

You trust Kei but, you don't trust girls with innocent façades around him. The one who's waiting for a perfect timing to step into your relationship and ruin it.

It didn't last long and your nightmare came true. You were almost wishing that you were just dreaming but, reality comes knocking at your door the moment you caught him making out with someone else. The worst part is, it was the girl you hated the most.

Sakamoto Nanami. A girl with innocent façade but deep inside she was an ugly bitch who snatched away the first person you've ever loved. The reason you're life became miserable.

You were crying your heart that day as you packed your things inside your luggage, ready yourself for the hardest break-up in your whole life. Tsukishima came rushing inside the apartment that you both shared for the last two months. He entered your room and wrapped his arms around yours. You squirmed, trying to break free from him. You didn't want to see him, you hated him but at the same time, you still love him.

"WHY?! WHY KEI?!" you faced him, tears streaming down your face, "tell me why?! How can you do this to me?! I've given you every damn thing you want! Did I mess up? If you could've just told me that you were sick and tired, then I will accept it better than cheating behind my fucking back! It's even worst because it was Sakamoto! The girl you told you never care about! You just fucking ruined my life, Kei! You made a huge fucking mistake!" you pushed him away from the door while carrying your luggage with you.

Tsukishima followed you, begging for you to stay and forgive him. The desperation in his voice keeps getting stronger and by the time you were standing at the door, you took one last glance at him. His tears were rolling down his cheeks even though his face was still stoic, he kept staring at you with his cold eyes, his mouth repeating the same words over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Kei. I can't do this anymore…" You said quietly and walked out of the door.

Once you were out of his sight, a soft sob escaped Tsukihsima's lips. Your ears were unable to hear how desperate of him for you to stay.

"(Name)…"

That night after you left Tsukishima for good, you stood there under the waiting shed over the bus stop, "Hey mom?" you whimpered, "I'm coming back home," tears dripping down your face as you face tomorrow without Tsukishima anymore.

Your eyes fluttered open to meet your dark room, turning to the side the rays of sunshine slowly seeping through your thin curtains.

"A dream?" you muttered, rubbing your eyes. Of course it's not. It's a fucking nightmare. A fucking goddamn memory. You felt a stinging sensation in your nose. Tears welling up in your eyes, you blinked it away before it comes uncontrollable.

It was Monday morning, you have morning classes today. Getting up groggily, you made your way to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth. After that, you head straight to the kitchen and found someone was already preparing the breakfast and your daughter sitting on her feeding chair. Her eyes sparkled once she caught sight of you, gurgling while trying to reach your figure with her short arms.

You chuckled, placing at kiss over the top of her tiny head, "good morning, my sweet sunshine," you cooed, planting butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Ah! (Name), good morning!" a woman, well about her mid-20's greeted you. She wore an apron and was holding two plates the placed it down over the dining table. "You have school today, right?"

You nodded before sitting down to eat, "I'm really thankful that you agreed to babysit Keiko, Yoshino-san. My hands are really full at the moment and sorry if you get to be the one to prepare the breakfast."

She shook her head in return, "oh no! I'm really thankful that you get to hire me, I really need a job and Yamaguchi told me about you. You pay really well," she chuckled.

You joined in as well, "well, my parents are actually the one paying you since it was their idea about hiring a babysitter. I really need someone to help me out, I'm really embarrassed that I have to depend on my parents to take care of my daughter and then they also pay for my college tuition. I have to find a part-time job as soon as I can. I need to start saving up for Keiko's future."

"Well, if you need a job, I can suggest you one. But, is it really ok for you? I mean, you have to study and you're also a manager of a club if I'm correct." She gave a worried look.

You brushed it off, "well, my classes are only during Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm free during Tuesday and Thursday."

"Eh? But you're still required to attend volleyball practices even if you don't have classes, right?"

"Oh, shit. You're right." You groaned as you rest your head on the table, "but I really need a work."

Yoshino chuckled, "don't worry, I have a friend who owns a bistro just around the corner. He's looking for a singer who can sing any genre but also a pretty one and the pays really high. I can recommend you if you want."

"Eh? I'm not a good singer,"

"You are, I heard you the other day," you blushed while covering your mouth, "how about it?"

You thought for a moment before agreeing, "I guess we'll just have to find out."

"Kyah!" You slipped while entering the volleyball gym. All of the sports bib flying then landing on the ground. You groaned, standing up and dusting your sweat pants then started picking up them up one by one.

"Still clumsy as ever I see," you stopped, hearing the familiar voice in front of you. You looked up to meet Tsukishima Kei, towering in front of you while smirking. He handed over some of the bibs he picked up without you knowing.

You thanked him then stack it up in your arms. Silenced filled the entrance of the gym, no one bothering to speak up. You gathered all of your courage and told him.

"Um, I'm going back to the court now. Are you coming?" He just nodded and you both started walking.

Yup, this is awkward. You thought, sheepishly smiling to yourself. Tsukishima noticed it, a pink hue appeared on his cheeks and then he looked away. Avoiding your direction, for a little while.

"It's really quiet without Sakamoto-san not cheering for you." You decided to speak up.

"She's always like that,"

"Always what? Supportive?"

"Talkative,"

Your mouth forming to an "oh" then looked back to where you are walking. Immediately, remembering that Tsukishima Kei is an honest yet blunt and straightforward person.

"You really are harsh when it comes to honesty, Tsukishima-kun." Tsukishima frowned, not in your comment but by the way you address him.

He fixed his glasses then shoved both of his hands inside the pocket of his jacket. "I'm just stating the truth, Nanami is a talkative person after all. She gets on my nerve sometimes. She's way different from you,"

Your grip tightened around the pile of freshly washed sports bib as you both trudged your way back to the court. He observed you from the corner of your eye, trying to see your reaction to what he have just said. He couldn't see it clearly from where he is. Your face was being covered by your hair.

"Ah, there you are. You surely took your sweet time, Tsukki." Kuroo stood by the door, his hand on his hips with a mischievous grin on his face.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and walked passed his senpai slightly brushing his shoulder over to him, knocking Kuroo aside. The bedhead man only chuckled, while shaking his head. He then looked at you and smiled.

You return the smile to him, "Want some help with that?" Shaking your head, you went inside and Kuroo followed from behind.

You never liked the tension between Tsukishima and Kuroo. Well, you have no idea what was the deal between the two, it was something new but not good either. They get along in practice but if they're around you, they would stare at each other without saying a word when walking away. You've been itching for a while now, wanting to ask one of them what was their problem.

"Coach, I got them all back." You said, calling out to the man sitting on the bench with Shimizu. He looked back at you and grinned.

"Oh, good work. You can rest easy now," he said, patting the vacant space beside him. Coach Nomura stood from where he sat and announced that practice is about to resume.

You and Shimizu sat there on the bench silently, watching and taking down notes as the practice proceeded. Although, you still couldn't shake your head off around the question that was bugging you earlier. You have to ask someone.

"Shimizu-senpai, do you know what's happening between those two?" You pointed your finger over to the bedhead male and with glasses one.

"Hm?" Shimizu turned to looked at you with confusion. "Tsukishima-kun and Tetsuro-san?" You nodded. She shrugged, "It's not really my job to know but, I heard some snippets of their conversation last time. Apparently, Tetsuro-san said something that angered Tsukishima-kun."

"Really? From the looks of it, they still get along with each other." You said, turning your head to face the court.

"They may have differences but, they learn to set it aside when it's necessary."

"Professionalism," you muttered, earning a nod from Shimizu. Sighing, you feel your eyes drooping all of the sudden. Somehow the number of nights you had to skip your sleep in order to study and getting home without resting enough were getting into you.

"Do you get enough sleep, (Name)-chan?" Shimizu turned to you with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" you muttered.

All of the sudden, you were caught off guard when she placed her cold hand over to your forehead. She huffed, "(Name)-chan, you're burning."

"I-I'll be fine! I just need some rest and medicine," you frantically said, scooting away from her. You didn't want anyone to get concerned about you. Truth to be told, you were running down with fever ever since this morning but you shrugged it off due to the fact that you have a long quiz in one of your classes.

"I think you should go home early, I'm really worried about your situation." Shimizu stood up but, as if on cue you heard a whistle which means practice is over. "Coach!" she called out to the man.

The man turned to her, you couldn't make up what they were talking about but from the looks of it, Shimizu must have told the man about your condition. The coach sighed and walked up towards you, bending down just by your eye level and he placed his hand on your forehead.

"(Last Name), didn't I tell you that you should take care of yourself? You're getting thinner and now you have a fever. I gotta have someone walk you home, we can't guarantee your safety in your condition."

"Coach, I can go home—" you coughed. Your head started throbbing causing you to whimper a little.

"Tsukishima!" Coach Nomura hollered, "come 'ere!"

The megane reluctantly ran towards them, noticing you first. Coach Nomura told him about what happened, Tsukishima kept a stoic expression but in his mind, he was already scolding you for being careless of your health.

He sighed,"I'll walk her off,"

"You better be," his coach tapped his shoulder before shouting at the others to hurry and clean up the gym.

"Tsukishima," he turned to his senpai, "take care of her," he only nodded but then he caught a glimpsed of the woman's eye behind her eyeglass' reflection. As if Shimizu was telling him that no funny business and she was counting on him.

After taking a quick shower, Tsukishima immediately went to get you and you both were off without letting anyone. He didn't really want to be the center of attention before leaving and he doesn't even want for Kuroo to find out.

"Can you walk?" You nodded, wobbling a little. He sighed, "you're really helpless, you know?" he made his way to your front and squat down with his back facing you.

"What the hell are you doing?" you might be sick but your conscious was still intact.

"What do you think?" he grunted, "get on already, it's faster this way."

You clicked your tongue, and reluctantly climbed on his back tired to start an argument, wrapping your arms around his neck loosely and his arms around your thighs. His cold hands brushed against your skin, sending shivers run down your spine. You fucking hate the feeling he gave you, you don't want to remember. He started walking out of the university gates, the silence that surrounded you with his breathing pattern became a lullaby all of the sudden causing you to fall asleep on his shoulder, your head facing his neck.

"Hey, don't sleep—" he was cut off when he heard your soft snores. He then felt your warm breath against his neck. "Dammit, don't do this…" he whispered while starting to walk again.

"Kei…" he stopped once again but this time due to surprise. It's been awhile since he heard your voice calling out for his first name softly. He clicked his tongue, tightening his grasped around you. His chest tightened all of the sudden when he realized something. You were crying on his shoulder and asleep. "It still hurts…"

"S-Shit…" he hissed.

Back at the gym, the boys were already out of the shower and were ready to leave when they discovered that their manager and megane already gone.

"If you're looking for Tsukishima and (Name)-chan, they already went ahead," Shimizu said nonchalantly.

It surprised Sugawara, "eh? They left together?"

Shimizu nodded, "Apparently, (Name)-chan's running down with a fever. I told the coach and he decided to let Tsukishima walk her home."

Daichi began to worry, "was it alright to leave her with Tsukishima?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuroo suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Oh? Where's Tsukki?"

"He went ahead, he needs to walk (Last Name)-san home," Akaashi replied.

"Eh? Why Tsukki?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi shrugged.

"Tsukki's apartment is the same way as (Name)-chan, maybe that's why coach chose him," Yamaguchi concluded.

Kuroo who was not feeling happy upon hearing it and he decided to asked, "by the way, why does he need to walk her off?"

"(Name)-chan's running down with fever," Shimizu answered.

Kuroo's facial expression turned dark and gloomy. He doesn't like the idea of Tsukki walking the girl he had his eyes for awhile now. He wanted it to be him instead of Tsukishima. It's never a good thing for an ex to walk his ex-girlfriend home according to Kuroo. The others who sensed Kuroo's mood stared at him, especially Kenma. He knows Kuroo too much to easily read his mood. He concluded that from now on Kuroo will be a pain in the ass for him and Tsukishima.

As Tsukishima carried you on his back on the way to your apartment. He just recently found out that you're living nearby the school. He saw you a couple of times going this way and you go to the same convenience store. He hoisted you up behind him lightly, you were kind of slipping off his grasps. He was amaze that you were really deep in your sleep and nothing that he does can wake you up but he was still careful.

He arrived in front of the apartment building, the security in the front desk helped him get access the elevator and he went up to your floor building. If he remembers it right, he went to the farthest door. Trying to reach the doorbell, he presses it and not to long after someone opened the door.

"Oh dear, is she alright?" Yoshino opened the door for Tsukishima to enter. He thanked her and made his way inside the living room. The room was simple, connected to the kitchen and it has three rooms. Yoshino asked Tsukishima to settle you inside your room, as they made their way there, the megane noticed objects lying on the floor, a child's toy and baby's clothes stacked together neatly on the top of the couch, he also saw a baby's walker.

Once he settled you in your bed, Yoshino thanked him and walked him out of the apartment. Tsukishima was deep in his thoughts as he made his way to his house, he looked up ahead to see someone standing under the lamp post.

"Hey,"

Tsukishima sighed, "what is it senpai?"

"Nothing, I just want to know if you brought her safe home." The bedhead chuckled as he slips both of his hand inside his pockets.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself." Tsukishima said, he started walking again but then a hand grab him on the arm, "you better get your hands off me this instant."

Kuroo did not do as he told, instead he pulled Tsukishima for the megane to face him, "just let her go."

Tsukishima yanked his arm away, "what in the world are you talking about?!"

"Whatever that is you're doing to (Name), let her go. May I remind you that whatever you had in the past will just be in the past. You're dating Nanami, why don't just focus on her."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Kuroo-senpai? I'm not doing anything to take (Name) back. I just did what Coach Nomura told me to do, I didn't even want to do it."

"You should have told coach that you didn't want to."

"And let our past issues decide what I should do? (Name)'s sick and the coach asked me to bring her home. That's it, end of story. Will you just let it go? I'm sick and tired of you butting in ever since (Name) joined the club."

"Just making sure you're not doing the same mistake again."

"Like what? Cheating on Nanami? Please, I've had enough with that! Just leave me alone!" Tsukishima was fuming, "if you want to court (Name), just go! Just do it!" Tsukishima started stomping away leaving Kuroo standing still under the post light.


	6. Chapter 6

You had a good sleep and you know that. The aches and sore all over your body disappeared after a few days of taking a break from studies and club activity. Your memory on how you got home that night was somehow hazy. You even tried asking Yoshino about it and she told you a young man with blonde hair and glasses brought you home. He even stayed a little while, making sure you were finally taken care of before he left. Panic took over you after hearing it, luckily though Keiko was fast asleep when he dropped you off.

There are some fractions of what happened that night and you clearly recall that Tsukishima had to carry you home on his back. Then after that, you cannot recall anything else. You hoped that you haven't said anything weird while you're asleep.

"Oh, you're finally up. How do you feel?" Yoshino was by the counter chopping some vegetable while Keiko was in her crib by the living room.

You just nodded in response to her question before you went to pick Keiko up. She stared at you with her wide eyes while you smile down at her with gentleness. She kept reminding you of him but it didn't really bother you since Keiko and her father are two different people. Seeing him in person would definitely bother you in an instant.

"Wait—" you turned to the calendar hanging on the wall near you, "oh, god! How can I forget?! Today, Keiko's turning 9 months!"

"Eh? Really? We should celebrate!" Yoshino suggested.

You nodded, "let's go out later. I'll invite Tooru-nī and my parents," you took your phone out and dialed Oikawa's number. It took 3 rings before he answered the phone.

"_Really? Sure! I'm free, coach just canceled our afternoon practice. Iwa-chan's pretty pissed off about it."_

You chuckled, "you can bring Hajime-nī. I mean, if he wants too."

"_Why don't you ask him yourself? Iwa-chan~!"_

"_You're annoying, Kusoikawa!"_

"_How rude! (Name)-chan's on the other side of the line. She wants to talk to you."_

"_(Name)? Give me that!"_ you heard shuffling noise then a familiar voice came after, _"Hello? (Name)?"_

"Hajime-nī! It's been a while! How are you?" you chirped.

You heard him chuckled lightly, _"I'm fine, it's just that Kusoikawa keeps messing around, causing trouble."_

"_Eh?! Hey, that's not true!"_ Oikawa defended.

"_Shut up, I'm not talking to you!"_ Iwaizumi growled.

"_Mean!"_ You immediately imagined Oikawa's pouting face and started laughing.

"_Your cousin really pisses me off,"_ Iwaizumi grumbled, _"Oh yeah, there's something you want to tell me?"_

"_Oh, um, today my daughter's turning 9 months and we were planning to celebrate later. Would you like to join us?"_

A gentle smile made its way to Iwaizumi's lips, _"yeah, sure. I'd like to see that kid of yours."_

"Great! I'll send the details to Tooru-nī later. See you soon, Hajime-nī. Tell Tooru-nii I'll hang up now. Bye-bye~!"

Iwaizumi threw the phone back at Oikawa, the pretty setter barely caught it, telling his best friend of how rude he was.

"Well? Are you really sure about coming later?" Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with a serious expression while he returned it with an annoyed one.

"Ha? Of course, I'm coming! I already told her that over the phone. Are you sure that stupid?"

Oikawa sighed in defeat, "you know what I meant when I asked that question, Iwa-chan. Are you ready to face the truth?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, "I already accepted the truth long before she had her daughter. Remember? I got rejected without confessing. She only looked up to me as her brother figure and I'm ok as long as she's ok too."

Oikawa just smiled at his best friend's answer even though it was pretty obvious from the start. The young man still has feelings for his dear cousin ever since they were little.

"By the way, Kusoikawa. I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now." Iwaizumi turned to face the setter with both of his hands shoved into his pocket. "Who's the father of (Name)'s daughter?"

* * *

That afternoon was pretty busy for you. First, because you were currently preparing for the celebration. Second, you were invited for a lunch by your senpai-tachi and friends in the volleyball club. You weren't sure what to do first.

You've kinda agreed about bringing your daughter to a lunch out since they made sure that Tsukishima wouldn't be there. They said he already made plans with his girlfriend today. You also told him about the important occasion today.

"Yoshino-san! We're heading out first, please meet up with my parents later at the park." You heard an "ok" from the kitchen. You didn't bother answering back since she was pretty busy preparing stuff for a later occasion.

After a 15 minute drive from the condominium, you've finally arrived at the venue. Stepping inside the restaurant you were immediately greeted by the waiter, you told him about the reserved table for karasuno and he led you to it.

"Hey guys," you greeted them as you arrived at the table.

"(Name)-chan!" Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately said.

"Is that her?! Is that, Keiko-chan?! Damn, you weren't kidding. She really does looked like that tall bastard." Tanaka said which Nishinoya agreed by nodding a few times.

"Come on, Asahi. Go get Keiko-chan!" Suga ordered.

"Eh? B-but, to hold something as fragile as a baby. I-I don't think—"

"Asahi-senpai, there's no need to be afraid. Keiko-chan's likes to be carried around." You assured the anxious man. He sighed then stood up from his seat and walked up towards you. Gently passing Keiko into his arms, your hands brushed into his arms a little and you felt it shaking. "Relax, senpai. Breathe." You smiled. He did what you told him, "see? Not so hard, right?"

"Yeah," Asahi smiled at the baby in his arms, "hello, Keiko-chan, I'm your uncle Azumane Asahi." Keiko just stared at him with wide eyes. The baby immediately likes his soft aura and wanted to cuddle with him all of the sudden.

You giggled, "looks like she's taking a like to you, senpai."

"Asahi-san! Come on and seat with us. I want to give Keiko-chan my gift!"

You stared at them as they took out different presents from their bag. Most of them were in boxes wrapped in different colored gift wrappers. Asahi had finally settled back in his seat between Suga and Daichi while holding Keiko. Yamaguchi called out to you, inviting to a seat on the empty chair just beside him.

"Um senpai-tachi, you shouldn't have bothered buying Keiko a gift. It's not like she's turning one year old." You took your seat.

"Don't worry, (Name)-chan! This is the first time we get to meet your precious little daughter and when we found out about the occasion, we agreed to buy her gifts." Nishinoya grinned and turned to face the baby, he held out his gift, "hora! This is from uncle Noya! I made sure you will like this!"

"What did you bought Noya-san?" Tanaka asked. Nishinoya had a proud smile on his lips before answering his friend's question, "(Name)-chan! Please do the honors in opening my gift!" he handed over his present to you.

You said your thanks to him and then tore off the upper part of the wrapper and took out whatever was inside of it. It felt soft in your hands, once you got it out. You hold it out in front of your face. A chuckle escaped from your lips once you saw the letters written in front of the baby pink romper. The words written on it says, "Got it from my UNCLE, obviously". The word "uncle" was written in cursive while the word "obviously" was smaller and in caps lock. You turn the romper around to show it to them, not too long after a set of chuckles erupted in your table.

Tanaka patted Nishinoya's shoulder while telling him that his gift was awesome. Nishinoya held his chin up high, he was really proud of his gift. Now, the others are up to the challenged Nishinoya proposed. Who among them has the best gift for their "precious Keiko" as he addressed your daughter.

"Alright! My turn!" Tanaka waved the box on his hand above his head before handing it over for you to open, "go ahead, (Name)-chan!"

You carefully tore the wrapper without wrinkling it. Your eyes widen as you stared at the object in your hands. It was a bib, but not just any bib. It was personalized since your daughter's name was embroidered in the middle with matching floral designs. It was cute that you wanted to squeal.

"This is so cute, Tanaka-senpai!" You smiled, causing Tanaka to flushed a little.

"Of course! I spent half an hour deciding what to get her." He replied back with a grin.

And then the others handed over their gifts as well. You made sure to open them one by one. You continued with the thirds years, it was a big one. Once you were done with unwrapping it was a shock to you. It was a framed wall letter formed into Keiko's name.

"S-Senpai-tachi!" you cried, unable to find words to say to them.

The three of them grinned, "we thought it would be a cute decoration in Keiko-chan's room." Sugawara said.

"Sorry, it was a little rush." Daichi smiled sheepishly at you.

"We'll give a better one when she turns one," Asahi promised.

You shook your head, "No, it's actually amazing, thank you." you were really out of words and it's just the third gift.

It was Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita's gift, you took it out of the wrapper. Three pieces of cute dresses with matching cute ballerina flats with ankle straps.

"I didn't know you have good taste when it comes to baby clothes, senpai-tachi," you teased, referring to Ennoshita and the others. They blushed, saying they had to ask for the sales lady's opinion about the dresses. You chuckled and said your thanks to them.

Next was Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi, they had their individual gifts. You first took Yamaguchi's but he wasn't around. He got a phone earlier and he needed to answer it outside. You waited for him but he still hasn't returned. The others suggested to skip and went for Kageyama and Hinata's gift instead.

"I hope this is not some kind of volleyball equipment," you teased at the two, recalling your first Christmas party with the team and dressing Asahi as Jesus was the fun part.

Kageyama cleared his throat, "don't worry, it's not." A blush creeping out of his cheeks as he looked away.

"I made sure it'll be cute, (Name)-san!" Hinata grinned.

You nodded, opening Kageyama's gift first, once you took it out, you gasped. It was a white fluffy hoodie with crow pattern, it also comes with plain white trousers and colored stripes socks.

"Kageyama-kun, this is perfect!" you squealed, "thank you!"

"O-osu…" He stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh! You're right, the pattern stands out," Sugawara agreed, "crows…" he turned to Kageyama with half-lidded eyes while smirking.

"She's a part of our volleyball family," Kageyama muttered, staring down at his lap this time.

"Aw! Kageyama-kun's embarrassed about it!" Hinata cooed to the setter beside him.

"Urusai, boke!" Kageyama growled.

Yamaguchi came back and then you asked him what took him so long. He smiled and told you not to worry and just continue in what you were doing. You nodded reluctantly before turning back to open Hinata's gift. You can tell it was something to wear since it was soft. You opened it, taking out a cute white beanie with bunny ears.

"Whoa! That's really cute gift Hinata!" Asahi commented.

"You think so Asahi-san?! I asked Natsu about it and she said it suits for baby around Keiko-chan's age." Hinata explained.

"You're so thoughtful Hinata!" You almost cried, to be honest, all of their presents were really cute and you couldn't choose which one's the best out of all of them.

"Keiko-chan reminded me so much of Natsu when she was still a baby. She's such a cutie pie and I couldn't help but want to buy her cute things too." It was then you realized that Hinata was currently holding Keiko in his arms. Her pacifier around her mouth making a sucking sound and her wide eyes glancing around the table looking at the people you were with.

"Alright! Yamaguchi's gift is the last one to be opened!" Hinata announced.

His gift looked like a pillow and when you unwrapped it, you were right. It was a personalized pillow with Keiko's name and it was surrounded by dinosaur pattern.

"H-How did you know Keiko likes dinosaurs?" you asked the freckled man beside you. His eyes widen by your question and your table fell into silence.

"S-She likes dinosaurs…too?" you nodded.

"Too?" Hinata said. "What do you mean by that, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi scratched his cheeks lightly, "w-well, when I bought the pillow I kinda remembered Tsukki. He likes dinosaurs, you see…"

"And Keiko-chan likes it too?" Hinata asked and you nodded.

Sugawara chuckled, lifting the heavy awkward atmosphere around them, "well, that goes to show she really is Tsukishima's daughter."

You smiled sheepishly, "um, thank you so much for the time and effort for finding perfect gifts for my daughter. I couldn't find words to express how happy I am to celebrate Keiko's 9th month with you guys."

"We're happy, that we get to be a part of Keiko-chan's life. If you have problems with babysitting her, don't forget that we're here!" Daichi said, smiling at you.

You nodded, "you're like a family to me. Of course, I want you to be a part of her life. Who wouldn't be? Keiko has 11 handsome uncles," you giggled, while the people around your table were flattered by your sudden compliment, "by the way, Shimizu-senpai's not around?"

"Oh, Shimizu's busy and she's unable to come. She said she'll give her gift on Monday during practice." Daichi informed.

"Oh no, she didn't need to," you insisted.

"Well, it's up to Shimizu," He replied back.

The food they ordered finally arrived. You set the gifts aside then you took out Keiko's feeding bottle with infant milk ready to drink by her. You told Yamaguchi that it was her feeding time and gladly handed over your daughter. You placed the nipple of the feeding bottle inside Keiko's mouth and she started drinking. You hummed as you stared at her, she stared back at you as well with a glimmer in her eyes. After feeding her, Sugawara volunteered to carry her while you eat your lunch.

"Am I late?" You almost choked upon hearing a familiar voice just behind you. The others stared shock at that person, not expecting for him to show up after telling them he had other plans today.

"Tsukki?! I-I thought you're with Sakamoto-san?" Yamaguchi immediately asked.

"I got annoyed with her and left," you all sweatdropped by his answer. _Is he serious?_ You thought and turned to look at him over your shoulder.

You found him already staring down at you, the realization hit you like a bomb once you remembered your situation.

Tsukihisma was in the same place as Keiko. You turned to see Sugawara still cradling her in his arms. You gulped as silence fell on your table and you wanted to leave with Keiko.

The megane clicked his tongue before speaking, "Am I not welcome here?" he asked, annoyed.

"N-No! We're not expecting for you to show up," Yamaguchi told him. "After all, when you called me earlier you told me you're still not sure if you can come."

His eyes landed over to the baby, then shifted to Yamaguchi, "I never told you I won't, I wasn't sure until Nanami started whining like a little kid back at the mall." He sighed, "anyways, I just came to drop this and I'll head home." I want to sleep. Tsukishima thought. "(Name)," he called to you and you flinched. He stretched his arms to hand you over a medium size velvet box, you opened your palm to received it. "A gift…for her."

You were left speechless. How did he know about the occasion today? Did Yamaguchi mention him anything? Your heart started to beat abnormally against your chest. You're not prepared for any confrontations this soon.

"Well, I'll be off now. See you," Tsukishima started walking away. He was already outside the restaurant when you decided to call to which he didn't hear.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" you asked, exhaling sharply. Trying to calm yourself and preventing your heart from leaping off your chest.

"I-I'm sorry, (Name). The one who called me earlier was Tsukki. He asked me if we were still here. When I asked him if he was coming, he told me he wasn't sure since he's hanging out with Sakamoto-san and it won't be over until the end of the day. He also asked what we were doing. I just told him we were busy celebrating an important occasion. He asked me again what kind and I told him someone close to you is celebrating her 9th month today. He immediately understood what I said and asked if Keiko's a girl or a boy. I answered his question and when I tried asking him, he told me not to worry because he was just curious about her." You sighed in relief since Yamaguchi didn't spill any of your secrets yet.

"He must have thought she's your sister, he also bothered buying a gift. Speaking of, that box looks expensive." Sugawara peered down on the box on the table.

You opened it and your mouth hung open, it was a gold ID bracelet with Keiko's name engraved on it.

"Holy crap isn't that expensive?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Did Tsukishima really bought this gift for Keiko?!" Asahi was equally shocked as everyone else.

"Just how much did he spend for it?" Tanaka asked, staring at the bracelet.

"Are you sure Tsukishima didn't suspect a thing about Keiko-chan's identity?" Daichi asked Yamaguchi.

"I was really careful with my words," Yamaguchi answered back. "This is…"

"Keiko's first gift from his father…" you muttered softly. You want to tear up but you tried your best not to. You called for Sugawara to come over to where you are. Taking the bracelet out of the box. Once Sugawara stood beside you with Keiko in his arms, you took her tiny wrist and locked the bracelet. It was a perfect fit, you really didn't know how Tsukishima managed to get your daughter with an expensive bracelet as this.

"(Last Name), when are you planning on telling about her?" Daichi asked, feeling concerned.

"Soon, senpai." You answered back, still fixated at the bracelet around your daughter's wrist.


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

"How about I kick you?! Stop playing around Kusoikawa!" Iwaizumi growled at the pretty setter as he placed the blanket on the top of the picnic table.

Your parents were already there at the park, fixing everything, the food was already set too. Iwaizumi and Oikawa volunteered to help around for the preparations.

"Hey!" You shouted from the distance as you approached the group of people by the picnic table with tons of food laid out on top of it.

"It's (Name)-chan and my cutie niece!" Oikawa was the first one to approached you. He gladly took Keiko away from you and peppered her with butterfly kisses around the face. "Oh! Iwa-chan! Come meet Keiko-chan!" he said, gesturing the young man to come closer.

Iwaizumi had no time to argue when he saw you standing beside the pretty setter and wore a soft smile as you looked at him. He sighed and silently made his way to you, he patted your head as you grinned at him. He didn't have the time to react when you jumped and gave him a bone-crushing hug, not that he mind though since he was stronger than that. He immediately grabbed you gently by the waist as he spun you around. He couldn't help but chuckle, he did miss you and it was so damn hard not to think about your face every single day when he started his college years. After all, he was secretly in love you since you were in middle school.

As he placed you down, your arms were still around his neck and face snuggled against his chest. You're not that short, your height was probably around 170 cm (5'6").

**(A/N: Please play along with your height in this story. I don't mean to insult you or anything.)**

"I miss you Hajime-nī!" You said as you refrained from embracing him but his hands were still around your waist. You didn't mind it though, intimate actions like this were normal for you.

He leaned down to kiss your forehead then ruffled your hair, "same here," gazing at you softly which you didn't notice since your attention caught something else. You pulled away then walked up towards the picnic table, your eyes sparkled staring at the food.

The celebration started not too long after. You were happy to see your parents enjoying, plus, you have Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Words cannot express how much you cherished this moment, while you sat there alone at the picnic table, you watched your parents play with your daughter while Oikawa and Yoshino watched them in the corner.

"Someone's enjoying her alone time," it was Iwaizumi, standing behind you with arms crossed.

"I am actually. Here to ruin it?" You deadpanned.

He stared down at you and you did the same. None of you was backing down without a fight. You kept staring at each other until one of you gives up but as expected, you were stubborn. It made Iwaizumi cracked a smile and admitted his defeat. He sat beside you without asking.

"Stubborn as always," he said.

"At least I'm using it in the correct situation," you replied back with a smile. It made him chuckled and ruffled your hair.

"Dammit, Hajime-nī. I already fixed this," you pouted while fixing your hair with your fingers.

"Oh, come on. You always like it when I do that," he said, grinning.

"Patting my head, yes. Ruffling, no," you replied back.

Both of you fell into silence, one that makes you comfortable. Cherry blossoms dancing in the air as they fall from the branches of the tree around you. Summer is coming soon and the leaves will change, it was lucky that you get to see this view before it turned green.

"When was the last time we watched the cherry blossoms together?" Iwaizumi spoked.

"It was a few days before you and Tooru-nī left Miyagi for college." You mused, trying to remember the correct details.

"Ah, that's right. I remember now, you broke the news to us that you're dating that megane-kun," you immediately noticed the sudden hostility in Iwaizumi's voice upon mentioning Tsukishima.

_Does he know? _You asked internally.

"Oikawa told me," he began, "why doesn't he know about your daughter? Why are you hiding Keiko from him?"

This what you were afraid of. You know Iwaizumi is overprotective when it comes to your well-being and take things seriously if you're involved. You don't know why he's being like that, maybe because you were together since kids and he treated you like his own sister. There's no other possible idea that comes to your mind when you think about it. You're scared when Iwaizumi gets angry, he's not the calmest and collected person around after all.

"(Name), I want you to be honest with me. I'm not going to get angry with you but I can't promise that I won't do anything to that megane." He was serious, you can read in his eyes.

"Hajime-nī," you were hesitant. To be honest, even if Tsukishima made a fool out of you, you still cared for him. Even though you don't have to, you can't avoid thinking about him.

"Spit it out, (Name). I'm not repeating myself," Iwaizum said, harsher this time. "What happened between the two of you?"

You gulped, "h-he cheated on me,"

"He what?" He asked once again.

You sighed in defeat, clearing your throat. You looked up to meet his eyes, "he cheated on me, Hajime-nī. It doesn't matter anymore, what happened in the past cannot be undone."

His knuckles turned white as he tried suppressing the anger building up inside of him. It was utterly unbelievable for him. Someone actually dared to hurt the most precious person he ever treasured not only that, he even ruined her life. No person can save Tsukishima from Iwaizumi's anger now.

You placed your hand on the top of his knuckles, caressing them as you tried calming him down. You clearly understood that he was furious but at the same time you don't want to cause any trouble or involve him to any of your problems. He was trembling in fury and you were trembling in fear.

"Hajime-nī, please." You pleaded. This day wasn't supposed to end up this way. You wanted to enjoy the moment.

After reading the look in your eyes, Iwaizumi managed to calm himself. He massaged his temple with his thumb and index finger. A few minutes after, he was back to normal. Your hands still on top of his. He pulled you towards him, your face landing into his chest. The familiar scent of his perfume lingered in your nose as you inhaled it. You sure missed his gentle hugs. He then kissed the top of your head.

"He was supposed to protect and love you," he whispered, pain lacing in his voice. "I'm sorry, (Name). I wasn't there to protect you," you shook your head and snuggled your face against his chest.

"_Love without pain is just a game._ You taught me that, and even if it was a bad ending for me. At least, I was sure that I have loved Tsukishima with everything I have. Regardless of what happened, I know somewhere along the line he was able to love me."

"(Name)," he called out. You hummed in reply, "you know that I love you right?"

You looked up to meet his soft gaze, "I know and I love you too, Hajime-nī." You grinned at him.

_Dammit, I love you more than that. When will you ever see that?_ He sighed and forced a smile, pulling you into another hug.

If it was his choice, he wasn't planning on letting you go but he knows that you deserve to find someone who will treat you right and give all the love that he, himself can give you. He was still hoping that one day, you'll look at him the same way as he looked at you.

* * *

After a long day, you finally need to say goodbye and temporarily be separated from your loved ones. You went separate ways after the celebration.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a long silent walk back to their dormitories. After your little talk together, Iwaizumi didn't utter a single word. Oikawa was getting a little worried about his best friend's weird action.

He finally decided to ask what happened, he did saw them (you and Iwaizumi) talking earlier. He wondered if that talked had to do with his sudden weird behavior.

"Iwa-chan, talk to me." Oikawa faced his best friend but Iwaizumi only glanced at him with a dazed expression. Oikawa frowned at this, he approached him and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Iwa-chan! What the hell happened?!" Oikawa was demanding an answer this time.

"Hey, Kusoikawa. Is there something wrong with me?" Iwaizumi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I still can't get over, (Name). After all this time, even though it has been three fucking years since I last saw her and here I thought I was over her." Iwaizumi's voiced cracked.

Oikawa frowned got deeper, he was witnessing something that he never expected to see. He was seeing Iwaizumi shedding tears right before him. The tough, violent and always pissed Iwaizumi Hajime was crying in front of him. His best friend was struggling to control the sobs that were coming out uncontrollably from his lips. His whole body trembling from suppression.

Oikawa's gripped around Iwaizumi's shoulder tightened, "Tell me what happened." His voice getting softer.

"He cheated on her, he fucking hurt her but why the hell is she trying to endure the pain and protect him? What the hell does he have that I don't? I love her, Kusoikawa. I fucking love her with every inch of my fiber, but she still sees me as her brother. Why can't she look at me more than that? When will she ever see that I'm right here willing to return all the love that megane-kun wasn't able to give her?"

Oikawa was unable to remain calm as he expected himself to be after seeing and hearing all the suppressed emotion that Iwaizumi has been hiding all this time, "Iwa-chan, listen to me." He cupped Iwaizumi's cheeks, "nothing in life is fair, remember that. I really don't know what to say or what to do to be able to ease the pain you're suffering right now. I'm sorry if I'm useless when you need me the most. Love is complicated to understand after all. _You sometimes fall in love with the unexpected person at the most unexpected time._ You're still lucky to able to hold her like no one can, you love her so much that you choose her happiness before yours. Will you able to let go of that feeling one day, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi grunted, hitting Oikawa lightly on the head. "You really are nothing but trash," the setter pouted. "I can't let her go, for now. But maybe one day, when I settle everything between us, then finally I can let her go." He turned to face the pretty setter and ruffled his hair, "but in seriously though. Thanks for being there when I need you. Even if you can't comfort me with words. Your presence is good enough to let me know that I'm not alone. Thank you." For the first around, Iwaizumi gave a genuine smile to Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa was about to jumped when Iwaizumi decided to leave him behind. "Iwa-chaaaaaan!"

"SHUT UP KUSOIKAWA! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBORHOOD!"


	8. Chapter 7

You hummed as you went inside the gymnasium. A smile plastered on your face as you greet the team and the coach. They gave you a surprised look which you didn't catch since you were occupied by Shimizu at the moment. Discussing some plans about the team, you were really focused but you can sense that someone was giving you a death glare from the bleachers.

"Please tell me there's no one in the bleachers right now," you muttered, as Shimizu heard it.

She turned her attention towards the bleachers and sure enough, she saw Tsukishima's girlfriend glaring at your figure. She immediately gave Shimizu an angelic smile when their eyes met. The senior manager gave her a nod before turning her attention back to you.

"Don't mind (Name)-chan, ignore Sakamoto-san's glaring at you," she said.

You sighed, "so she's boring a hole at the back of my head?" A little annoyed by it, you turned to her. Meeting her furious gaze head on, she smirked at you while you pulled a sly grin which made her vein popped for some reasons. After successfully pissing the girl off, you turned back to Shimizu. She was giggling at the fact you actually pissed someone with that grin of yours. "She's really getting on my nerves. It's been a few days since she started doing that. I'm just doing my job as a manager. Why can't she understand that?"

"Well, I think you made the right call. I'm little annoyed by her shrieking every now and then." Shimizu said.

The day Sakamoto found out that you're the new team manager she would pull unbelievable stunts in front of you or the whole team.

For example, a few days ago, the team was having a practice match with another university team. As a "supportive" girlfriend, she was squealing and shrieking the whole match. The other team was really getting annoyed by it and even Tsukishima. In the end, the megane had to send her off during the second set. You were secretly laughing your ass off when you saw how her face fell when Tsukishima told her to go home and she was disturbing the match. There's this one time that after the practice she went to hug and kiss Tsukishima in front of the team, thinking you'd be jealous or surprise. You were actually surprised but you had to keep a deadpanned face as you looked at them. You even smirked at her and chuckled as you made your way out of the gym.

And yesterday, Tsukishima had an accident when he forgot to put force on the tip of his finger when blocking a powerful straight from Bokuto. He sprained one of his fingers and you were asked to tape it to immobilize his injury. It's been a while since you held his hand and you had, to be honest. You missed it. For a moment, you thought there was a spark until you remembered that things wouldn't be the same between the two you.

Everything ended that night.

After fixing him up, you excused yourself for the rest of the activities and went straight home. You thought you could just forget what happened but once night had settled, you found yourself crying. The pain was still there, nothing has changed. You were still into him. Until now, you still have feelings for the man who broke your heart.

You snapped out of your reverie when Shimizu called out to you, "are you alright?" You smiled and nodded to her before excusing yourself to get some fresh air.

Once you had got out of the same place where Tsukishima is, you didn't expect someone would follow you outside. You didn't turn to face that person because you know very well who it is.

"Do you need something, _Sakamoto-san?_" Oh, how you hate that name. Just mentioning it could poison you.

"Stay away from Kei," you snorted. "I'm serious here you bitch,"

You turned to her with a mocking smile, "Ara~? Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I did," she smiled sweetly. You just want to fucking ripped that smile off her face right here and then.

You returned the smile to her, "if my memory serves me right. I should be the one calling you that, _bitch_. I wasn't the one who took Tsukishima away,"

She clenched both of her hands, "he's mine from the very start. He'll always be mine, so stay away from him and stop flirting with him, you whore!"

That made you laugh like a maniac, clutching your stomach, tears of joy spilling in both corner of your eyes, "wow!" You clapped your hands while walking towards her, "first of all, I'm not stealing him away and second, you're referring to yourself, _whore_. Lastly, the right word to describe what I am doing is called _claiming_. _I'm claiming back what's mine and what you've stolen from me, you ugly ass motherfucker,"_ you were seething already.

Never in your life did you expect that those foul words would come out with that mouth of yours but, those words were the things that you've been feeling towards her and you wanted to let her know that you despised her a thousand times greater than she despised you.

You can see how shocked she was. She was utterly speechless for a minute before regaining her composure.

"Bitch," she hissed.

"Is that your best shot?" You mocked.

"Shut up!" She growled, grabbing you by the arm and digging her long nails into your delicate skin.

You hissed, blood started seeping out of the wound she continues to inflict upon you. Her gripped tightened, her nails digging deeper into your skin.

Her smirking face, annoyed the hell out of you and you wanted to wipe it off, so you snapped. Everything turned dark after and you didn't know what you were doing. Your body was moving on its own, your hand raised and swung your fist, colliding it with her cheeks, creating a loud smacking sound

Sakamoto found herself falling to the ground. Her head was aching badly and her trembling hands found its way to her throbbing cheeks. The corner of her lips was bleeding. She slowly looked up to you and chills ran down her spine as you towered before her. You eyes void of emotions, the ones sparkling orbs are now dead and dark as you stared down at her with a clenched fist. You didn't felt anything, not even guilt. You felt empty.

"What the hell? Hey! What happened?!" Daichi was just stepping outside the gym when he saw you. His voice reached the ears of the other members and went to check what was happening.

He helped Sakamoto stood up while you stood there motionless, still void of emotions. When the others saw the two of you, they immediately went to find out what was happening. Tsukishima cupped Sakamoto's cheeks asking what happened.

Tears. That was the first one that came out of her and she snuggled her face against the megane's chest. Your heart started aching at the sight and you turned away. You felt something held you by the shoulder, it was Kuroo who had a worried looked on his face.

"Ok, will somebody explain what happened? Why the hell is Sakamoto bleeding?" The coach asked angrily.

"She won't die from bleeding lips," you said monotonously.

"(Last Name), what happened?" The coach demanded.

"I think I know what happened," Kuroo answered, grabbing you injured arm, blood oozing out of the deep wound and showed it to everyone, "nail mark, someone's been digging their fingernails in the wrong place." The bedhead glared at Sakamoto's bloody fingernails. "Tsukki looks like your girlfriend was looking for a cat fight but was given a fist instead."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned to asked Sakamoto, "what happened, Nanami? Tell me the truth."

"I-I was just telling her to stay away from you and then she suddenly punched me!"

_Fucking shit._ You turned to glare at her, you knuckles turning white, "you're not only a bitch but a liar too. Holy shit, you're unbelievable." You retorted.

"S-See? She's retaliating!"

"(Name), why would you punch her?" Tsukishima asked calmly.

"Ah, hello? She attacked me first. Of course, I have to protect myself." You rolled your eyes.

"You protected yourself from someone who can't even take a punch? You're the one who's unbelievable here," Tsukishima defended then scooped Sakamoto up and carried her bridal style.

Your heart sank after seeing how he cared and how he looked at Sakamoto. You hated how he can show that side of him without hesitating. He never showed it to you unless the two of you were alone.

Pain was driving you to your limit, you were already on the verge of going insane and with that, words that were supposed to be hidden at the back of your mind slipped out of you mouth with disgusts, _"a bitch and a cheater,"_ your voice cracking up a little, "you guys make a perfect combination." You walked away leaving them speechless.

"(NAME)! Wait!" You did not stop, you went straight to the parking lot but then a hand yanked you back, forcing you to turn around and face him. Kuroo frowned upon meeting your, teary-eyed face.

"Let me go, Tetsuro-senpai!" You said pulling your arm away from him, tears threatening to spill from your eyes, "not now, please..." you muttered under your breath. He had no choice but to let you go for now and stared at your retreating figure as it disappeared from his sight.

"That Tsukishima's a fucking idiot," Kuroo grunted.

* * *

You aimlessly drive around not knowing where to go. You just want to forget the pain that's been killing you for a while now. Wiping your tears every now and then as you make random turns around the area until you stopped in front of a different university gate.

It was Oikawa's school.

Parking your car to the side, you went inside the university campus. Luckily, dismissal was hours was hours and you can walk freely around to find your cousin. There was only one place where you can find him. You ran your way there without even catching a breath.

Meanwhile inside the gym of the said university. The team was taking a break after performing random drills prepared by their coach.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa made their way to the wash area to rinse their faces with cold water. They stopped when they saw a girl curled near the wash area, her back leaning against on of the drinking fountains. You were wearing a volleyball jersey. You were a stranger to them until you raised your head to face them.

Your tear-stained face with some of your bangs dampening over your sweaty forehead made their breath hitched.

They know you, Hanamaki approached you while Matsukawa went back to inside the gym to call out the two people who have known the be the closest ones to you.

"O-Oy! Oikawa! Iwaizumi!" He called out to the two people bickering at the moment.

"What's wrong, Mattsun?" Oikawa approached the out of breath man.

"What the heck happened to you?" Iwaizumi asked placing both of his hands on his hips.

"That girl you're always with during high school," Matsukawa began.

"Oh! (Name)-chan! What about her? Don't tell me you have a crush on her!" Oikawa joked.

"Ha?! Is that true, Matsukawa?!" Iwaizumi demanded, slightly raising one of his shirt sleeves. As if he was ready to beat the living shit out of Matsukawa.

"NO!" Matsukawa quickly replied, "she's here with Hanamaki, by the wash area. She's crying,"

Upon hearing the word "she's here" and "crying". Iwaizumi didn't wait for Oikawa to react and ran to where you are. His heart was pounding against his chest as he ran fast.

When he arrived at the area, he saw Hanamaki sitting but your side. His hand tapping your head while you buried your face against your knee. He slowly approached and then squat down in front of you.

"(Name)?" He called to you softly. Hanamaki was quite shocked to witness the soft side of the hot-headed ace. "Hey, it's me. It's Hajime-nī. You're ok now. I'm here," he cooed and spread both of his arms widely.

Slowly, raising your head a little. Seeing that he was welcoming you into his arms, you couldn't help but throw yourself towards him and wrapped your arms tightly around his well-built body. You snuggled your face against his chest. The smell of sweat mixed with his perfume made its way into your nose.

"Hajime-nī..." you trembled, as you began to cry into his arms. He wrapped his two bulky arms around you gently, rubbing circles on your back.

"(Name)-chan!" You heard Oikawa's voice from the distance. "Oh, god. What happened?"

"Keep your voice down, Kusoikawa!" Iwaizumi growled as he held you in his arms protectively.

"I-I don't w-want this…" your voice muffled against his chest. "I want this to s-stop…" his hug tightened. He felt his chest ached when he heard how you were struggling your best not to break down. "Why does h-he had to shove it into my face that s-she was better than m-me? T-that she was worth cheating for behind my back? Why the hell do I still love that bastard regardless of what he did to me?" you clutched into Iwaizumi's jacket.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called out, dropping both of his hands on your sides, "take care of, (Name)." He then stood up, pulling you as well then he handed you over to your cousin while he slipped into his jersey, "tell the coach, I'm skipping for the rest of practice. I'll do penalty next time," he said, walking away.

"E-EH?! Wait! Iwa-chan! Where are you going?!" Oikawa asked, totally confused about what's going through Iwaizumi's head at the moment. You were worried as well, he might be doing something that might drag him into trouble.

"I'M GIVING THAT MEGANE BASTARD A PIECE OF MY MIND! HE'S GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR MAKING (NAME) CRY IN FRONT OF ME. THAT LITTLE SHIT GOT GUTS," he seethed back as he started sprinting away.

"W-Wait! Iwa-chan! You can't just walk into that school and hit someone! Wait for me!" Oikawa left you with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He went after Iwaizumi but then you saw a car zooming past Oikawa. He called out to Iwaizumi but he was a few feet away now. The setter ran back inside the gymnasium to get something.

While you stood there trying to sink everything.

"Shit, this is bad," Hanamaki was worried.

"Once Iwaizumi made up his mind, no one would be able to stop him. Base on his mood, he's fucking furious." Matsukawa said.

"He's going to beat the shit out of someone today. Oikawa's going after him, we better follow too. He can't hold Iwaizumi back on his own," He tapped Matsukawa to follow Oikawa who went out of the gym with car keys on his hand and his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"(Name)! We need to head back to your school. We have stop Iwa-chan, that megane-kun's dead if he gets hold of him. Iwa-chan's pretty serious about beating the living daylights out of him," Oikawa walked past you with Matsukawa and Hanamaki in tow.

You nodded and ran your way back to your car in panicked, buckling up and started the engine, you followed Oikawa's car in pursuit of stopping Iwaizumi. After a few minutes of driving past houses and crossing the streets, you finally arrived at the front of your school but you were too late.

Getting off your car you ran to stop Iwaizumi. You saw the whole volleyball club outside the gates and were taken by surprise, while Tsukishima on the ground with bruised cheek and his eyeglasses flying a few inches away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakamoto shouted, kneeling down beside. She saw you, "I can't believe you bitch! You really called out for someone to punch Kei?!"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH SAKAMOTO! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING!" you spat back.

"Iwa-chan, stop! That's enough!" Oikawa struggled to pin Iwaizumi's strong arms behind him.

"Dammit, Iwaizumi! We'll get into trouble if you don't stop!" Hanamaki said, pulling him away.

"Iwaizumi! Calm the hell down, man!" Matsukawa stood in front of him pushing him away from Tsukishima, creating distance between them.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU GUYS TO FOLLOW ME?! THIS IS MY PROBLEM!" Iwaizumi retorted, trying to squirm away from their restraints. "FUCKIN' HELL! YOU GUYS LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Not when you're in that state! You'll kill megane-kun!" Oikawa cried, "for fuck sakes, Iwa-chan! I totally understand how you feel but you gotta calm the hell down!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL, KUSOIKAWA! THAT KID DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING! THAT LITTLE SHIT—"

"Listen, Iwa-chan! I may not show it but I'm furious as well. We're talking about (Name) here, my most beloved cousin. I would beat the shit out of people who dare hurt her but getting yourself into trouble for her, isn't something she wants!"

"(Name)! Knock some sense into this guy!" Hanamaki pleaded.

You hugged Iwaizumi from behind and rested your forehead on his back. Your clutch on his jacket tightened. Iwaizumi's breath hitched for a second when he felt your body pressing against his back. All of his anger dissipate just by your touch when Oikawa and the others felt that Iwaizumi was no longer resisting, they decided to let him go. Sighing, Iwaizumi turned to you, wrapping his arms and pulled into a hug.

"You sure know how to calm me down," he chuckled, causing you to smile with your face against his chest, "but," he looked over his shoulder to look at Tsukishima, "we're not over yet, Tsukishima Kei. You'll still pay for hurting, (Name)."

"As if I'd let Kei near that girl," Sakamoto retorted.

"Hey, Sakamoto," you called out, pulling away to face her. You're not gonna let her say or do anything she wants without fighting back. You had enough drama with her and you just want to vent out these emotions back at her. "I suggest you shut it or do you want to meet my other fist right into your face?" you gave a sweet devilish smile before grabbing Iwaizumi and Oikawa's hand and dragged them back to their cars.

"That bit—"

"That's enough Nanami," Tsukishima rebuked, wiping his bruised as he got up. "I've had enough of you and your attitude," he said coldly.

"What? Kei, baby, what are you…?"

"I'm breaking up with you," Tsukishima adjusted the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder and picked his cracked eyeglass up from the ground and walked away as if nothing happened.

* * *

You dropped by the dormitories of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Your cousin was exhausted and had to let you stay by his best friend's room.

"No funny business with (Name), Iwa-chan!" Oikawa hollered.

"I'll kick you, Kusoikawa!" Iwaizumi hollered back with blushing cheeks.

You just smiled at them before Oikawa left you alone with Iwaizumi. This was the first time you felt awkward around your so called "big brother" after the incident earlier. Just thinking how many times you hugged him made you blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey, are you alright?" you flinched, taking a step back away from Iwaizumi. You made a wrong step and you fell back while pulling him with you as you landed on the sofa.

A groan escaped your lips as you felt something heavy fell on top of you. Correction, someone fell on top of you. His warm breath brushed against your face, the smell of peppermint reached your nose and your eyes snapped open to meet Iwaizumi's blushing face.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Hajime-nī!" you tried straightening up but Iwaizumi had no plan on moving away from your current position. "Hajime-nī?"

He kept staring at you, "hey, (Name)."

"Y-Yeah?" you gulped.

"Would you mind if I kiss you?"

Your eyes turned wide as a saucer at his question, the heat started creeping out of your cheeks.

"H-Haji—" soft but chapped lips brushed against yours for a second. Feeling your breath stopped as he pulled away with cheeks blushing furiously. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand while looking away.

He turned to you, "when I told you that I love you, I mean it and it's more than."

"W-Why are you telling me this now, you know I can't—"

"I know! I know that…I'm telling you this now because I want to be properly rejected." He sighed and got up, "I've loved you ever since we're in middle school but I realized that you'll never look at me the way I look at you. But to be able to stay by your side was enough for me. I was happy," a small smile settled in his lips, "when I met you again a few weeks ago, I discovered that I'm still not over you. I never planned to confess to you but I guess I was so caught up in the moment and it just slipped out." He ruffled his hair in frustration, "I'll never be able to get over you if you won't reject me properly. So, here I am, waiting." He heaved out a sigh.

You sat there dumbfounded at the moment, trying to sink everything he said. Iwaizumi Hajime, the young man who you always saw as an older brother had feelings your and you weren't able to return it after all the things he did to you. All you can do was let your tears fell from your eyes silently.

Iwaizumi got startled by your reaction and panicked, "O-Oy! I should be the one crying, not you!" he sat beside you, cupping your cheeks and lifted your head to meet his eyes. "Hey, it's not your fault. I don't care if you can't return my feelings. All that matters to me is your happiness, call me martyr or masochist, I'm telling the truth and this rejection won't be the reason for me to stop loving you or leave your side. Hell, it takes more than a rejection to make me stay away from you. So, stop crying because I don't plan on going anywhere. You have to deal with my overprotectiveness from now on."

A chuckle escaped your lips, "Hajime-nī, stubbornness is one of your strongest traits." He grunted. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in the crook of his neck, "thank you for loving me all this time and I'm sorry if I can't return it. I don't want to lose someone as precious as you. I don't trust myself with relationship ever since that day." He patted you back.

"Hey, it's alright. But," he pulled away, "let me tell you this." He inhaled deeply before continuing, he took both of your hands and squeezed them tightly, "I love you so much."

You smiled, "thank you, Hajime." You whispered.

After the unplanned confession from Iwaizumi, you went home. He went to Oikawa's room after seeing you off.

He plopped down the coach beside Oikawa, "so, how was it?"

"Can you call it a success? I was successfully rejected by your cousin." He answered.

Oikawa chuckled, "when you put it that way, it sounds savage and heartless of (Name). How about successfully accepting reality?"

"Let's go with that,"

"Beers and chips tonight?" Oikawa suggested.

"Fuck yeah. Let me drown this broken heart of mine," Iwaizumi laughed.

He was in pain but at the same time, he was happy to be able to tell you what he feels. It felt a lot better now than keeping it and pretending that he doesn't care. He was finally free and was ready to let go of his 9 years of feelings for you.


	9. Chapter 8

A few days later.

Things were rather awkward and silent between you and the team. Ever since the incident with Sakamoto, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi. The team chose to keep quiet about it since they respected your silence. You also heard about Sakamoto and Tsukishima's break up.

You weren't happy, you were rather confused in why did he break up with her. The way you see him acting when you hurt his ex-girlfriend, he really cares for her. Do you really know who Tsukishima is? No one knows what's running inside his head except Yamaguchi who had been friends with him since elementary days.

You were able to talk to them again, except for him though. You've been expecting something like that, well, it's not like you two were close. You rarely engaged in conversation with him. Yes, you've talked to him a few times but that was necessary since you were the team's manager after all.

Speaking of talked. Someone's been putting an effort in talking to you. He even had the time to check up on you when you're on break, walked you to your classes and even have lunch with you. He would even join you during study sessions. Not that you mind though, you actually needed his help in some aspects of your lessons and he was a big help.

The both of you have been drawing a lot of attention lately. Not only that, rumors were spreading as well. Considering, he's one of the famous guys in school and a lot of girls were into him but, we're talking about you as well. A lot of guys were into to you as well without knowing. Everyone's attention was on you for the last few days.

"Oy, Tsukishima! You've been spacing out lately. Are you alright?" You heard Hinata asked the megane.

"Shut up," Tsukishima clicked his tongue before walking away from the duo.

"What the hell's wrong with him? I'm just worried. The hell, Stingyshima!" Hinata stuck his tongue out to Tsukishima's retreating back.

"Hey, dumbass. Let him be for now," Kageyama said. "He's still recovering from what happened."

You sighed inwardly. He must've been carrying a heavy feeling after his break up. His attention was on someone else rather than in practice. Was that really the reason for his sudden actions or is it because someone else was invading his thoughts every time he stops playing?

"The way he told Sakamoto-san that he wants to break up with her was rather cold. Don't you think? He's taking his relationship lightly. I wonder if he knows how to cry," Hinata mused.

You abruptly stopped, dropping the tray of bottled water. "Ah, shit…" you mumbled, getting on your knees to pick them up. You haven't been speaking since you got inside the gym. You couldn't shake the thoughts about the breakup and now Hinata's words invaded your mind too.

He knows how to cry. Kei's human after all. The memories of your own breakup with him flashed back inside your head. His crying face, his cold eyes, his deadpanned face while his tears were running down his cheeks. How could you ever forget that scene? It broke your heart into pieces. You always wanted to see Tsukishima in tears but not like that. Not because of sadness but rather in happiness and that happiness, you wanted it to be you.

You were about to pick the last bottle when someone did it for you. Those hands were familiar to you. You looked up to meet his golden brown eyes, it widens when it met yours.

"(Name)…" he called out softly, "are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" you said, standing up.

"You suck at lying," he said, placing the water bottle back to the tray and his other hand reaching for your cheeks. His warm hands cupped your right cheeks, his thumb brushing them gently. Your heart pounded insanely against your chest. Your vision was clouded by tears and you weren't able to sense it. "You're crying. Do you know that?"

That moment, you just wanted to touch his hand and hug him. But you have a strong sense of self-restraint. Taking a step back, you bowed your head lightly at him and excused yourself, then went out of the gym, heading to the club room. You locked the door behind you, just to be sure no one could waltz in. You placed the tray back to its proper place. Once you were done, you leaned back on the wall slipping down until you sat on the ground. You pulled your knees into your chest and buried your face in it.

"What the—I was sure I left the door open," the voice outside the door clicked his tongue, "those guys…"

You wiped your tears away, "Kuroo?" he heard it. HE heard your voice and he started calling out to you.

"(Name)? Hey! Open the door! What's wrong? What's happening in there?" He was worried. He has always been worried about but you fail to notice it. He's been harbouring feelings for you ever since you bumped into each other on your first day.

You stood up from where you were sitting and wiped away all the tears on your face. You opened the door then once he saw your tear-stained face, he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you into an embrace. Kuroo might be mischievous in your eyes but deep inside he has lots of love ready to be given to you, you just couldn't see it because your feelings had always been with the person who hurt you. You wanted to love someone but in the end of the day, you keep coming back to Tsukishima.

He was toxic.

He has always been toxic.

Meanwhile, as Kuroo comforted you while you silently crying in his arms. A pair of golden orbs were actually watching you by the distant. He clenched his hand tightly, trying to control his temper. He wanted to pull you away from his senior and be the one hugging you instead. But then again, he clearly knew what and who made you cry. He made this mess, he made you into a mess, he can no longer claim you back. He was regretting it now, every single damn mistake he made. He was dying on the inside, he wants you back so bad. That moment made him realize that what he felt for Sakamoto was just infatuation and pleasure.

"(Name)…" He muttered, not realizing his eyes were welling up, his nails digging into his palms and was already bleeding.

"Let's get you home," Kuroo whispered to you. You just nodded as wiped your tears away.

The two of you was about to leave when you stop and saw Tsukishima looking at you with a deadpanned expression but tears were already falling down from his eyes into his cheeks. You recognize this scene, it was the same that day. He wore the same expression when you left him. The same painful expression that you know too well that he's genuinely hurt right now.

"Kei?" You called out.

He blinked and turned back, "I'm sorry," he said before walking away.

"Kei, wait—" you want to chase after him but Kuroo grabbed your wrist and stopped you. You jerk your head back at Kuroo, his face was clearly telling you to stay. "Kuroo…" he shook his head.

"Stay, (Name)." He said.

"B-but, Kei, he's…"

"Stay," he pleaded. He walked up to you and cupped both of you cheeks, "are you seriously going to chase after the man who hurt you?"

"I-I…" You bit your lower lip, "he did hurt me but, I can't ignore him, Kuroo."

"(Name), listen. He's facing the consequences of his mistakes. Let him learn, let him regret,"

"Isn't he regretting already?" I looked up to him.

"Is that enough for you?"

"I don't know," Kuroo sighed and lifted your head to face him. He brushed his thumbs on your cheeks and he closed his eyes then rest his forehead against yours.

"I can't let him hurt you anymore. It's really difficult to see you suffering because of his mistakes. Let me help you, (Name). Let me heal those wounds, let me be the one to make you happy and I'll make sure that you won't regret it. Just please say yes, please be my girlfriend and I'll make you the happiest girl,"

You were determined to forget about Tsukishima but then again, there's something that couldn't erase his entire existence from your life. He is, after all, your daughter's father.

You touched both of Kuroo's hand that was still cupping your cheeks. You sighed, "There's something you need to know first before I answer you."

"What is it?"

"About Kei's daughter," you looked at him. "I was pregnant before we broke up and he doesn't know about it."

The surprise expression Kuroo made tells you that you had a lot of explaining to do.

"That's funny, (Name)." Kuroo stopped chuckling when he saw how serious you are, "damn…you are serious."

You sighed, "it's a long story, come with me and you'll see for yourself."


	10. Chapter 9

You arrived at your apartment that night with Kuroo. You thought that it's better if he sees it himself rather than explaining in words.

Opening the door of your unit, you went in with him trailing behind you. You walked past a couple of doors then went to the living room.

You found Keiko on the floor crawling with Yoshino-san. She looked up to you with her wide eyes, she smiled when she recognized you.

"Good evening, (Name)-san. Oh, you have a visitor," she bowed her head at Kuroo and he did the same, "I'll go prepare the dinner."

You smiled at her and went to pick Keiko from the floor. Once you carried her in your arms, you turned to face Kuroo. "When you look at her, who do you see?"

"She looks exactly like Tsukki, there's no doubt that she's his daughter. I still can't believe that you've been hiding something like this," Kuroo massaged his temples while his other hand on his hip.

You smiled apologetically at him, "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. You'vee been really good to me and I feel guilty for hiding this for so long."

Kuroo sighed and looked at you, "at least you finally told me. Can I carry her?" He looked at Keiko.

You smiled and handed her over to him, you can see Keiko giving a curious stare at Kuroo. The bedhead had a gentle smile on his face as he carried your daughter around his arms. He started talking to her as if the baby understands him.

You never expected that Kuroo can handle a baby so well as if he was used to it. You smiled at the sight in front of you, thoughts came into your mind after. If only you could return the love he had been giving you, things would be a lot better. You were snapped out of your reverie when you heard a giggle and that's when you looked up to see Kuroo playing around with Keiko, throwing her gently in the air.

"I hope you don't inherit your father's attitude, he's such a grumpy kid." He said to Keiko and looked up to you, "can I visit her sometimes?" You smiled and nodded, "tomorrow's Saturday, no practice, and class. Would like to go out with me?"

You blinked, "go out? Like a date?"

Kuroo nodded, "we'll bring Keiko with us, it's more like a family date."

You chuckled, "family, huh?"

Kuroo grinned at you, "if one day you accept as your boyfriend, I'm willing to be Keiko's father and when that happens, we are considered as a family, right?"

Your smiled faded and turned into a sad one, "I really don't know how to tell Kei about his daughter. I have the feeling he will definitely get angry at me and I'm also scared of the thought that he would take Keiko away from me."

"Hey, don't think something like that. Tsukki might be the shittiest brat you may encounter but he has a heart too. I know he will never take Keiko away from his mother. You two might get back together because of her," Kuroo whispered the last part which you didn't hear.

"What makes you say that?"

"You saw his crying face earlier right? It means he still has feelings for you and once he discovers about the existence of his child, it will give him more reason to stay by your side."

"I'm not so sure about that," You frowned.

Kuroo chuckled and patted the top of your head as he looked down on you, "everything's gonna be just fine. Stop thinking about it too much. I'd rather spend my days with Keiko here,"

"You've grown attached to her so easily Kuroo," you giggled.

"Who wouldn't be? She's so beautiful and cute! She inherited her beauty from her mother and her looks from her father. You can really tell from first glance that she's truly Tsukki's child." He pinched Keiko's cheeks and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "So, how about it? Is tomorrow fine with you?"

"Yeah, sure." You two made your way to the kitchen as Kuroo followed you behind while carrying Keiko around his arms.

After your happy dinner, Kuroo stayed a little longer to spend time with you and go over what you will be doing tomorrow in your "family date" as Kuroo call it. Once he decided to call it for tonight, he said his good bye and left the apartment.

Morning came the next day, you woke up early to prepare yourself and your daughter for the date. After fixing everything, as if on cue the doorbell rang. Kuroo stood there in front of your door in his casual wear. His hair stands out as usual and the mischievous grin on his lips was playing the whole time as he waited for you to come out of the door.

Your first destination was a fancy restaurant that he used to eat with his family during Sunday mornings. You sat in the far corner away from eavesdropping people and their judgemental eyes. After ordering, you waited for the meal and for the meantime, you and Kuroo had a small talk about the things you wanted to do for the rest of the day. Keiko was sitting on Kuroo's lap with both of his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"She's sure having fun today," you said, wiping the saliva from the corner of her mouth.

"She sure is, she'll enjoy more when the real fun starts. I'm planning to buy her lots of toys," Kuroo kissed the top of Keiko's head.

"Kuroo, you don't have to do that." You said.

He shook his head, "there's nothing to worry about. I want to give her toys."

You unconsciously smile at the sight in front of you, "you'll make a great father someday," you blurted out.

Kuroo looked up to you with a blush on his cheeks, he was trying to fight off the grin that was trying to break out of his lips, "I am already," he replied back.

"Kuroo..." up until now, you were still not satisfied at the thought of letting Kuroo's hopes up about loving him back. You really appreciate his presence but you just couldn't bring yourself to love a man as perfect as him.

"I know that you couldn't love me back but, at least let me try to teach you. I don't want to regret not doing anything, I want to try. Just give the chance to show you," he reaches out for your hand that was resting on the top of the table. You stared at it, the warmth of his hand, the way he held it with gentleness.

You were willing to give him a chance but the thought of not working it out and unable to love him back scared you. Hurting his feeling because you couldn't love him and destroy your friendship. It was a risk for you but then you wouldn't know if things will work out if you don't try.

After coming up with a decision, you squeezed his hand and nodded. The grin on Kuroo's mouth widens as he understood what you meant.

"Thank you,"

"(Name)-chan?" You snapped your head behind Kuroo, only to see Tsukishima's older brother Akiteru and his mother but you couldn't find the golden eye man.

You automatically let go of Kuroo's hand and stood up from your seat to greet them, "A-Akiteru-nīsan! Okaa-san! Uh, I-I mean...Tsukishima-san. It's good to see you again!" You bowed your head but then you felt a pair of arms wrapped around your shoulder.

"(Name)-chan, it's good to see you again! I missed you!" Tsukishima's mother said while hugging you, she took a step back with her hands still on your shoulder, "I'm sorry about Kei,"

"We heard about it from Tadashi," Akiteru explained.

You shook your head and smiled at them, "it's all in the past now. I'm doing fine already,"

"Oh, Kuroo-kun, you're here with (Name)-chan?"

"It's nice to see you, Tsukishima-san, Akiteru-san. Yes, we're doing something today." Kuroo smiled.

Tsukishima's mother noticed the baby around Kuroo's arm. "Oh, my, who's this cute..." Keiko looked up to her, "(Name)-chan? Is this Kei's daughter?"


	11. Chapter 10

_Winter has ended and spring came. Graduation is fast approaching. The senior students of Karasuno High School are busy not just because of their finals but also because they're busy preparing and attending their cram school for their college entrance exams._

_For the Karasuno Volleyball Boys, it was their luckiest moment. They received a letter from the University of Tokyo, granting them a full-time sports scholarship. It was a relief for them not only because their college fees have been exempted and they were given an allowance but also they didn't need to take the entrance exam and they can proceed to get an aptitude exam for their chosen course._

_Coincidentally, Sakamoto Nanami's father was one of the board members of the university that funded the sports scholarship program. This unexpected discovery led Tsukishima and Sakamoto to spend time. Not only that, they also discovered that they were actually taking the same course and they agreed to help one another with their review for the upcoming aptitude exam._

_Meanwhile, (Name) had no idea of what's going on between her boyfriend and the girl she hated. Not until they finally graduated from high school and college entrance exam was fast approaching. She and Tsukishima moved into their apartment in Tokyo. Things began to be busy the two that time the two spent together got shorter until they couldn't talk or see each other even if they share the same apartment and room._

_Tsukishima grew an infatuation for Sakamoto. It was the start of her plan on taking away Tsukishima from (Name). She was fully aware of the two's relationship but it has always been her plan to take the megane away from his girlfriend._

_"Babe," (Name) called out and Tsukishima hummed in reply, "is everything ok?"_

_Tsukishima stopped eating his dinner and looked up to see a concerned (Name), "why do you ask?"_

_"Well, you've been coming home pretty late. I thought something was up and what you've been doing lately,"_

_"Nothing that concerns you. All we did was practice," (Name) was taken aback by this reply. She started feeling suspicious with the sudden change Tsukishima displayed. She knows something was up, she can feel it but she needed to confirm it first._

_"Since when did a volleyball practice ends 12 midnight until dawn?"_

_Tsukishima snapped and dropped his eating utensils, "what are you trying to say (Name)? That I'm doing something besides volleyball?"_

_"I don't know Kei! You tell me! Why are you even reacting like that? I was just trying to know how we're doing because it been awhile since we ate together and see each other. Why are acting like you're guilty of doing something?!" (Name) burst out._

_"Because it sounded like your telling me that I'm doing something behind your back!" Tsukishima shouted._

_"Is there?!" (Name) shout back, "tell me Kei, is there something you're not telling me?"_

_"I told you, nothing."_

_"Really? I won't repeat again Kei. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_Tsukishima sighed while rubbing his temples, "(Name), I won't repeat what I just told you. Nothing!"_

_"Then seeing Sakamoto every morning after practice and taking the same course as her is nothing?"_

_Tsukishima slightly froze, "how did you know?"_

_(Name) snorted, "so won't deny it? It doesn't matter how I discovered it. So, it's true that you're seeing each other. Isn't that cheating?"_

_"For fuck sakes, (Name)! We're just reviewing for our exams! We're not doing anything!"_

_"I don't give a damn if you two are studying for your goddamn exam! The point is, why do you have to keep it from me?!"_

_"Dammit, (Name)! Do I really need to report every damn thing I do?! What are you? My mom? Stop acting like one!" Tsukishima stood from his seat and left (Name)._

_"Kei!" She called out but he didn't bother looking up. (Name) sighed and sat back in her chair, crying her eyes out after their fight._

* * *

_Things weren't getting better between them since then and (Name)'s feelings weren't doing any better as well. She felt sick for days by herself. Since their fight, Tsukishima chose to stay in the other room than to share a bed with her._

_"How were you feeling?" Yachi, (Name)'s close friend had dropped by their apartment to checked her up that day. "You should really see a doctor, (Name). This is just a hunch but I think I know what's going on with you."_

_(Name) stopped drinking her water and looked at her friend, "what is it?"_

_"You're getting fatter, you're having a craving, you feel sick every morning, vomiting and most of all your period's late. You told me something happened between you and Tsukishima-kun once. I think you might be pregnant,"_

_(Name) dropped the glass of water from her hands. She was surprised of course and also it made sense to her. Why didn't she thought about it? It was possible._

_She was scared at the same time. Not just because it was all unplanned but also because of what's happening between her and the father of the child._

_That morning, (Name) and Yachi decided to see a doctor only to find out that her friend was right. She was indeed pregnant. She was sure it was Tsukishima's because she never hands any intercourse beside him._

_After the check-up, (Name) decided to talk to Tsukishima. She chooses to lower her pride and decided to surprise Tsukishima instead. She wanted to apologize for ruining their night that time._

_That afternoon, exactly after the volleyball team's practice. She went to the ground of the university. Excited to see her longtime boyfriend and ready to apologize. Once she arrived at the gym it was empty but then she heard voices from the stock room where the equipment was being stored. She took a peek inside to see Tsukishima kissing Sakamoto._

_"Kei?" She sobbed._

_The two pulled away from each other. Their shock faces stared at (Name) as she shed tears. She did not utter a word instead she ran away._

_Tsukishima knows he fucked up that day._

_He knows he couldn't turn back the time._

_It was all over._


	12. Chapter 11

The street was filled with different kinds of people. It was buzzling and full of chatters. It was lively as always, the Shibuya district you grew accustomed to was the same as always.

In the middle of the street there was you. Walking along with Kuroo on your side while holding your dear daughter and in front of you were two familiar figures happily discussing some matters while you follow them from behind.

This wasn't part of Kuroo's plan, according to him. It was an unexpected encounter between you and Kei's mother and brother. Also, discovering about Kei's daughter was another unplanned revelation for this day.

Just a minute ago, you were shaking in fear with the thought that Kei's mother might take your daughter away but you know she wouldn't be able to do that. After all, she's a mother too. Taking away someone as precious as your child would be the hardest thing for a mother to face.

You passed by some shops, unknown where you were headed, you continue to follow the two. You glance at Kuroo, he was staring straight through the crowd. He would glance down at your daughter from time to time.

Warmth covered your hand only to find one Kuroo's hand intertwined with yours as you walked hand in hand. You had to admit, you miss having someone holding your hand as gentle as how Kuroo held you right now. Squeezing his hand lightly, you pulled Kuroo a little from behind you.

"(Name)-chan, is it alright if we stop by this shop were I used to buy Kei and Akiteru's clothes? I would like to buy my grand daughter lots of dresses." Kei's mother held a hopeful smile on her lips as she waited for you reply.

You wanted to say that it wasn't necessary since you received tons of clothes as gift during her 9th month celebration a few weeks ago. But you had to understand why she was doing this. Keiko's her first grandchild after all, besides that, it was their first meeting together. She wanted to do something special for her grand daughter.

You nodded, "of course, Tsukishima-san. I'm sure Keiko will love that,"

Mrs. Tsukishima squealed in delight as she clasped her hand together. She told them to hurry up and she will need all the time to choose cute dresses for Keiko. Kuroo only smiled while Akiteru gave an apologetic look at the couple. He let his mother lead the way, while he took two steps backward beside you.

"Sorry about mum," Akiteru whispered.

"It's alright, Akiteru-nī. I understand her," you replied back with a smile.

"But man oh man, I can't believe Kei's gone from single to being a father in just a matter of day right in front of me. I don't even have a girlfriend!" Akiteru complained.

You chuckled, "it's alright nīchan,"

"You better step up your game then. You're in tokyo, tons of girls are scattered around the city." Kuroo joked.

"Hah, as if I'm gonna find someone like (Name)-chan," Akiteru replied back, giving you a wink.

Kuroo reached for shoulder and pulled you close to him, "no, not my (Name)," he said with a disapproving look.

Akiteru chuckled, "relax, I'm not taking her away from you. Sucks to be Kei though, he just lost something as precious as (Name)."

"Honey!"

The three of you stopped between your tracks when you saw a man standing outside the door of a coffee shop. He was tall, blonde hair and looked like Kei but older than him. He was standing in front of a shop as Mrs. Tsukishima approached him.

"Oh. It's dad," You heard Akiteru muttered.

Your head snapped to where the man was. Your eyes couldn't leave his figure as you studied his features. In your three years together with Kei you never got the chance to meet his father in person. He was always away due to his work that sometimes require trips outside the country. This is the first time you've seen him and you were amaze about how he looked exactly like Kei. He sensed that you were looked at him and his eyes caught yours. You shifted your sight somewhere else with your cheeks blushing from being caught.

"Oh. Honey, I want you to meet them," Mrs. Tsukishima grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him towards your direction. "This is (Full Name) and Tetsuro Kuroo, we need to discuss something with them. Why don't we get inside and talk it over a cup of coffee. Come,"

You sat at the very corner of the coffee shop. After the Tsukishima's finished placing all of your orders, they took their seat on the same table as yours.

"So, what do you want to discuss with me?" Mr. Tsukishima gave each one of them a glance, waiting for an answer.

"Honey, do you see that baby Tetsuro-san is holding?" The man nodded, "tell me who do you see in her?"

Mr. Tsukishima started analyzing the Keiko's features. You looked at him as he inspected every detail about Keiko, a sudden realization hit the man's face. He pinched the bridge of his nose while groaning softly.

"Dear, do you happen to be Kei's girlfriend?" He asked.

You blinked at his question, "I...uh, I was—"

"She was Sir, but they already broke up," Kuroo answered, "she's my girlfriend now, if you don't mind,"

The man sighed, "that son of yours, he needs to sort out his priorities. He just gave this poor young lady a responsibility,"

"I didn't regret having her, sir. I never see my daughter as a responsibility but rather I see her as a gift from God. The one that changed my life," you explained with a smile plastered on your face.

"Please, tell me how did things end up like this," Mr. Tsukishima requested.

You gave a brief summary of all that happened between you and Kei. No interruptions, everyone's attention was on you as you gave your best not to miss any details and not making sound like it was all their son's fault.

After your explanation, there was silence on your table. Mrs. Tsukishima looking down on her coffee mug while her husband leaned back on his chair trying to process everything.

"So, Kei's still not aware about her daughter's existence. Still, he needs to face his responsibility as a father to your daughter, dear. I want to ask you this," you looked at him. "Do you plan on telling him about Keiko?"

"I want to, sir but...things were never good between us. I sometimes can't read what's on his mind anymore. Kei, he has changed since the last time I talked to him."

"To be honest, we're at fault here too. If only we could have been good parents to him, he wouldn't do such mistake as cheating on you."

"You're not to blame for what he became Ma'am, Sir," Kuroo spoke, "Tsukki—I'm mean, Kei's old enough to know what's wrong and what's right. He must have known the consequences of his decisions but still, he did it. There must be a reason behind it. Like you told us, he's been very distant lately and you don't know why. I bet Sakamoto's involved."

"What?" You looked at Kuroo.

"I found out something about Sakamoto's involvement with Tsukki's scholarship,"


	13. Chapter 12

"Welcome!"

The girl who was cleaning the table near the entrance greeted to the person who just entered the café.

"Oh," she smiled at that person, "(Name)-chan! Someone's here for you," she called out to you.

You came out of the kitchen door, a smile automatically settled on your lips as you made your way out of the counter to greet the person standing by the door.

"Hey," you gave that person a kiss on the cheeks, "so, how are my two favorite people? Did someone behave well while mommy's not around?"

The bedhead chuckled, "yeah, she's been a good girl. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"My shift still not over, why don't you sit and wait for me. I'll get you something to eat," you told Kuroo.

"You don't need to (Name)-san, you're free to go," a middle-aged woman said while she stood by the counter.

"Eh, but who's going to cover my remaining shift?"

"I can cover for you," the blonde girl with side pigtail said, "don't worry, I told Hinata to come pick me up later after work,"

"I should treat you with something every time you cover for me, Hitoka," you told her.

"Nah, it's fine." She said.

You sighed, "I'm going to change then," you turned to look at Kuroo, "I'll be right back,"

You went to the break room to changed your clothing. When you came in to find your manager's daughter hanging with your other co-workers who were on break. You smiled at them and made your way to your locker.

"Shift's over?" A voice from behind asked. You turned to see the manager's daughter smiling at you.

For some time that you've been working in that café, you talked to her a few times and you concluded that she's a good person and a daughter. She was a few years younger than you but helps around the establishment when there's no school.

"Your mom told me I'm free to go," you replied back while changing.

She leaned over one of the lockers as she looked at you.

"That means your husband and daughter are here to pick you up,"

You stopped, "Kuroo's—"

"You're lucky to have a husband like him. Always there to pick you up and patiently waiting,"

"I am thankful," you smiled, "thankful to have someone like Kuroo."

"Aw, I can see you're really in love with him. Keiko-chan's lucky to have her parents really in love with each other. I wished mom and dad had so much love for each other that didn't need to get separated," The girl pouted.

"I...I really need to go," you sheepishly smiled at her, "I'll see you on my next shift."

The girl smiled, "yeah, see you. You guys take care!" She waved at you as you went out of the room and made your way back outside.

"Took you long enough," you see Hitoka standing by the counter, "Kuroo-san's outside waiting, Keiko-chan's fell asleep already."

"Thanks, I'll see you next time!" You waved her goodbye and went out of the shop to see Kuroo talking to your manager.

"Ah, she's here." Your manager smiled at you, "your daughter seemed to be tired and fell asleep. It's best that you should go home." She walked beside you and tapped your shoulder, "he's a great husband if you ask me." She then went back inside the shop to attend the customers.

"What did she tell you?" Kuroo asked.

You smiled, "everyone thinks you're, my husband."

That made Kuroo grin, "that's nice to hear, I wish I am already."

You playfully hit him on the arm, "you know I'm not ready for that."

Kuroo chuckled, "I know, I know but, I hope I could be someday."

What he said caught your attention, you looked at him and both of your eyes met. The sparkle in his eyes was telling you that what he said is true. He's more than willing to be the father of your child even if they're not biologically related from the first place. Kuroo's been making effort to prove you that he's willing to be with you, that he loves you.

You were not happy at all.

All you've been doing was accept the love he gives you. You couldn't give him the love he deserves and you hate yourself for it.

Ever since you heard from Kuroo about Sakamoto's scheme to be able to get close to Tsukishima, you've been doubting if he really did cheat on you or was he forced to do it. You couldn't shake off the thought until now. Every time you see Tsukishima around, your heart wouldn't stop beating abnormally. He was still able to affect you that much.

"Are you alright?" Kuroo's voiced snapped you out.

"What? Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You must be tired, let's get the two of you home."

* * *

You weren't able to go to work for a couple of days due to your final exams and the upcoming Inter-Collegiate Volleyball Tournament. You needed to come to their practice every single day to help around. You would sometimes bring Keiko over to your parent's house during Yoshino-san's day off so someone could look after your daughter.

Late afternoon, after your finals exam. You headed straight to the gym for their practice. You were about to leave the main building that connects to the gym when you heard familiar voices talking outside. You stopped by the corner and took a peek to see if you were right.

You saw Kuroo talking to Sakamoto.

"What the hell...?" You muttered.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to make (Name) fall in love with you so Kei would stay away from her! What do you mean you told her about my plan before?!" Sakamoto yelled.

"Look Nanami, as much as I want to help you like before, I take it all back now. I can't hurt (Name),"

You saw Sakamoto smiled in disbelief, "y-you're in love with her too." She shook her head, "no! You can't back down now! Everything I worked for will be ruined! You can't do this to me! You can't! I'm your sister, you can't do this to me!" Sakamoto began to be hysterical and Kuroo had to calm her.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Nanami," Kuroo said.

Sakamoto shook her head, "No! I can't lose Kei, I-I can't..."

"You won't lose Tsukki..."

You felt your heart ached.

Did Kuroo fool you?

"He was never yours from the start, Nanami. Even now, he still belongs to (Name). As much as it hurts me to see you like this and to accept the truth that she can never learn to love me. I won't let yourself get hurt and you hurting (Name). I won't let that happen, you two are precious to me,"

"I can't..." you heard Sakamoto said between her sobs.

"You have to let him go," Kuroo tried to convince her, "He belongs to (Name) and she needs him more than before,"

Sakamoto looked up at him, "what do you mean? Is (Name) dying?"

Kuroo shook his head, "no, there's someone besides (Name) that needs him the most. Tsukki, he...he needs to face his responsibility as a father to their daughter."

You saw how Sakamoto's eyes went bigger as she listened to Kuroo's revelation.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "that day when (Name) found the both of you, was the day she also found out that she's actually carrying their child. After their break up she decided to hide from him, that there's no need for him to know what he had done. That's why you have to let him go, Nanami. There's only a matter of time before Tsukki finds out about this and when that happens, he's going to make sure he wins back (Name) from me."

"C-Can't you do something about it? I-I mean, you're (Name)'s, boyfriend. I can't let Kei go...I just can't,"

"As much as I want to, I won't do it. This is the only thing I can't be selfish about. I want (Name) to be happy, I know deep inside, every time I see her looking at Tsukki. She might deny it but she can't deny that her eyes speak the truth about her feelings for him. She still loves him, she always does,"

"How can you let her go that easily?"

"Because I love her enough to let her go," Kuroo gave Sakamoto a genuine yet painful smile. "If you really love him, I know you already know deep inside that he won't be happy with you no matter you love him. He will always find his way back to the one he truly loves and that is (Name),"

You were just standing there, hiding in the corner of the door listening to every word Kuroo said. You felt betrayed for discovering about helping Sakamoto with her plans but at the same time, you were thankful for him, after hearing everything.

The next thing you heard was Sakamoto's wailing, even if you can't see her right now. You know she was truly in pain for having her planned ruined and realizing everything was a failure from the start.

Your tears were falling as you silently cried. Everything was so mixed up at the moment, you didn't know what to react. There was so much going on and you don't know where to start.

"(Name)?" Your head snapped to the side to see Tsukishima standing in his volleyball attire. He frowned when he saw you crying.

You quickly wiped your tears away.

"Um, I..."

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

You felt your breath hitched. You didn't know what to answer at the same time you can't let him pass here. If Kuroo and Sakamoto find out that you were there all along you don't want to know what will happen.

You prepared yourself to make a run for it. You dashed away but a hand caught your arm and you got yanked back.

It was Tsukishima.

"What happened? Did Kuroo hurt you?"

You shook your head immediately, "I—" you remembered what Kuroo said earlier. You were too denial about it but, he had seen through you. He was right all along.

You still love Tsukishima.

Your tears began to fall again and the words that slipped out of your mouth was beyond your control already, "I'm sorry for not listening to you Kei,"

"Kei?"

"(Name)?"

The two were genuinely surprised.

"Why are the two of you together?" That was the first thing that came out of Tsukishima's mouth.

"There's someone we want to tell you both," Kuroo said.

_The truth is about to be revealed. This time, it was for sure_.


	14. Chapter 13

A fist collided with Kuroo's jaw and he fell on the floor. You were caught off guard by Tsukishima's action. You stood there like a statue and just stared at the megane grabbing Kuroo by his collar.

"Did you cheat on her?! Is that why (Name) crying?!" Tsukishima growled.

"Kei! Let him go!" Sakamoto was trying to push Tsukishima away from Kuroo.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"Kei, let him go," you told him calmly but he did not listen.

"Kei! Listen to (Name) and let Kuroo go!" Sakamoto said trying to pry Tsukishima's hands away from her brother.

"Stay away, Nanami. I'm going to deal with you after this," Tsukishima seethed.

"Kei! Let my brother go!" Sakamoto repeated, pushing him away with great force.

"What did you just say?" Tsukishima asked despite being caught off guard.

Kuroo wiped the corner of his lips and spits out the blood inside his mouth. He stared at Tsukishima who was still in shock.

"Man, Tsukki, you need to calm the hell down," he said.

"How am I supposed to calm down when I saw (Name) crying and the two of you are together? What the hell am I supposed to react with that? And now I just heard the craziest shit, that you're Nanami's brother. That can't be possible,"

"It is possible if she's your step sister," Kuroo replied back.

"Sounds like bull to me," Tsukishima snorted.

Kuroo sighed, "listen, my biological father died when I was young. My mom got remarried after which happens to be Nanami's father. I met Nanami only once when I was still in high school and I had no idea that she was actually attending Karasuno High. The truth is, I was surprised to see you and Nanami were together last year. That's when she told me all about what she did and about (Name)," Kuroo gave you a look before continuing, "(Name) wasn't part of the actual plan and that's when Nanami begged me to help her,"

"It's true Kei. When I found out that (Name) is attending here. I got scared and begged for Kuroo-nīsan to help me keep her away from you. I told him to make her fall in love with him,"

Tsukishima's hands turned into a fist, "so you were just playing (Name) around all this time senpai?!"

"Who said I was playing around?" Kuroo's tone became serious, "(Name) listen to me," you paid your attention to Kuroo. "Remember the first time we met? When I bumped into you and Yamaguchi? I still didn't know about Nanami's plan around that time. She saw us that day and she saw how I looked at you. To be honest, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I immediately liked you and the only reason why I agreed to go along my sister's plan is not that I wanted to help her, it's because I wanted to have you for myself. When we started hanging out and I came to know you more, I slowly fell in love with your soul. That's when I decided to make you mine and not to let Tsukki hurt you again. I want you to know that every single thing I showed you were all true and none of them were part of Nanami's plan. I love you, I always will,"

You didn't know why but you found yourself crying at Kuroo's last words. You were happy and hurt at the same time. You just stood there crying as you listened to him. It was too much for you to take. You're not even prepared.

Kuroo walked up towards you and pulled you into a tight hug, planting a kiss on the top of your head. Breathing the scent he will miss sniffing every time he hugs you.

"Don't cry. I'm still going to be around, but not as often as before," he said.

You wrapped both of your arms around him as you cried into his chest. He patted your back trying to calm you down.

"(Name)," Sakamoto called out. When you're eyes met, her eyes began to tear up as well. "I—I wanted to apologize for hurting you. Kei never dared cheat on you. It was me, I forced him to kiss me that night because I know you were coming. Kei hated me when you broke up with him, but I didn't care. As long as I have him around it didn't matter how he looked and treat me. Kei never looked at me the way he looks at you. I know, when he saw you again, that moment scared me. I don't know what I will do if I lose Kei. But, nīsan made me realize that there's nothing for me to lose because Kei was never mine, to begin with. He was and always will be yours,"

Too overwhelmed at the moment, you were unable to answer Sakamoto. Instead, you looked away but your tears won't stop falling.

"I do hate you but, I never said that I didn't care. I'm not that heartless as you think, Nanami." Tsukishima spoke. "I was so angry at you and myself. Why did I let myself be persuaded by a mere scholarship when I know I can get it without your help. The dream of becoming an MVP blinded me and it hurt that one person I cared for. But that was over, none of my whining and complaints can undo the damage I inflicted upon (Name). All I can do now is to accept it and move on, start over from scratch. Until I win her back,"

He looked at you but you were looking from the other side unable to see his reaction but it didn't matter, as long as you heard him. It was enough.

"(Name)," Kuroo took a step back away from you, "thank you, even for a short amount of time, you gave me the chance to love you, to have you. I will cherish those moments, I'm sorry if I can't be your "husband" anymore," he quotes the word with both of his hands in the air, "I'm sorry if I can't pick you up anymore. I'm sorry if I can't look after Keiko-chan anymore but, I know someone will be there for her from now on,"

You knew what Kuroo was trying to tell you. You knew this day would come. This moment was you have to tell Tsukishima about Keiko, about his daughter.

"Now that things have been cleared between the four of us, let's go back inside the gym. The practice will start any minute now," Kuroo turned to Tsukishima, "you're coming with me right now." Kuroo started walking out of the building while dragging his step-sister from behind him.

Tsukishima only clicked his tongue, his eyes found your figure just standing there without saying any word. He got worried that everything went by so fast.

"(Name)?" He called out.

You looked up to him, "Kei, let's talk later." Then you went out to follow Kuroo and Sakamoto, leaving Tsukishima dumbfounded.

"Women," Tsukishima muttered, following behind you.

You were doing good during the whole practice. You also tried your best not to mind the stares that Tsukishima had been giving you from the start of the practice up until their water break. When you notice him walking up towards your direction, you would divert your attention somewhere else and simply walk away from where you stand.

It was around an hour before the practice ends when your phone rang. You saw Yoshino-san's name flashing on your phone screen so you had to answer it immediately.

"Hello?"

"(Name)-san!" you can hear Yoshino-san's voice trembled.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" You started feeling anxious.

"I'm at the hospital right now," you felt your breath hitched with the words she said then your eyes started tearing and your body started trembling. "It's Keiko-chan...she..."

Everyone turned to your direction after hearing something fell on the ground with a loud thud. You didn't waste any minute and ran out of the gym with few voices calling out to you.


	15. Chapter 14

All you can hear was your breathing right now. Running through the halls of the hospital, making your way to the pediatric ward where your daughter is confined at the moment. Your tears streaming down your face as you searched around.

You finally reached your destination, slowly opening the door that leads to the room where your daughter was brought after staying in the emergency room for a couple of minutes.

The door creaked open, slowly you stepped into the room.

It was too quiet.

Then you broke into tears when you saw your daughter lying on the bed with her eyes closed. You couldn't bare to see her like this. A couple of tubes connected to her. Your trembling hand reached out for head and started caressing it.

"H—How is she?" You barely finished your question because of crying.

"She's stable now. She needed to stay for a few more days to recover. Her body is weak because of the fever, she also had a hard time breathing so they had to use a simple face mask to help her breathe."

The sight broke your heart into pieces. Keiko's still a baby for this to happen her. She doesn't even know how this world works. Your tears wouldn't stop falling, this situation was so hard for you to handle. You felt your knees getting weak and you fell on the floor with a thud.

"(Name)!" You didn't bother looking back to the person who was helping you to stand.

Your eyes aimlessly looked at the people standing by the door of the room.

There was Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, Daichi, Yamaguchi and the other former karasuno volleyball players but what you didn't expect was seeing Sakamoto and Tsukishima with them.

"What are they doing here?" You asked Kuroo weakly, your eyes not leaving Tsukishima's figure.

Kuroo followed your sight, "I think it's time for you to tell him, (Name). It's his daughter after all he needs to know what's happening to her."

Your tears wouldn't stop falling as you battle your inner self. Choosing between telling Tsukishima the truth or hide it forever. You weren't in your right state of mind, a lot of things were going inside your head. It was too much to handle at the moment.

The door opened, a man with white coat entered the room. The room was a little crowded so the others excused themselves leaving you, Yoshino and Tsukishima (he was told by Kuroo to stay).

"Are you the mother of baby Keiko?" You nodded.

You didn't notice the surprised expression Tsukishima held as he heard you answer the doctor. Your attention was focused on the physician who was explaining your daughter's current situation.

"She'll be alright, (Last Name)-san. She just needs rest, please excuse me." The doctor turned to Tsukishima and bowed his head before getting out of the room.

There was silence.

An awkward silence.

"Yoshino-san, can you please buy everyone food?" Yoshino didn't utter a single word and just nodded. You handed over a couple of thousand yen then she left.

"Remember that night of the summer festival during our last year in high school?" You spoke, caressing Keiko's head gently and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"(Name)...what's happening? Why am I the only who needs to stay here?"

"Do you remember?" You repeated.

"How can I forget," Tsukishima's eye landing on your figure, "we were talking about having our family in the future and we decided to have a daughter as our first child. We also pretended that we're getting married that night."

A sob slipped out of your lips, your tears falling down your cheeks.

If there's one thing that Tsukishima can't handle. That is seeing or hearing your cry. He hated himself for that as well. He took a step towards you, his hand reaching out to you. When he did, he started comforting you by rubbing circles around your back.

"I—I really don't know what to believe Kei," you said between your sobs, "everything inside me is so messed up. What Kuroo confessed and the truth from Nanami. I don't know what to believe anymore,"

"I was wrong babe," that made you cry more, "I shouldn't have done those things to you."

"I have something to be sorry about too Kei," you started, "I've been hiding this for so long and it felt like I've made a fool out of you." You wiped away your tears, "that night when I caught you with Sakamoto. Those days that we weren't talking to each other. I've been really sick and Yachi needed to take me to the doctor when my situation got worse and that's when we found out the cause,"

"(Name), are you telling me that you're sick?"

You shook your head, "I was pregnant Kei,"

Tsukishima's expression was unexplainable. He looked at you and Keiko, back and forth trying to process what you have just said.

"This is Keiko, your daughter." You held a teary smile at him.

Tsukishima's eyes stuck on Keiko. Too overwhelmed by the truth, he didn't even notice that his body was trembling. His long arms reached out for Keiko's cheeks and an angelic smile appeared on his daughter's lips.

That's when everything hit him. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying but his knees betrayed him. He fell on the ground, kneeling before you. His arms wrapped around your waist and buried his face against your stomach. You felt his whole body trembled violently.

"I'm so sorry..." his muffled sobs against your stomach.

You smiled with your tears falling. Your fingers raking against his hair as you comfort him.

Tsukishima didn't leave Keiko's side that day. He didn't care about volleyball, practice or his other problems. All he wanted is to be there for his daughter, trying to make up for the time he missed while she's growing up.

You, on the other hand, you were outside the room talking to Keiko's pediatrician while you waited for your parents and Tsukishima's parents to arrive at the hospital after telling them what happened. Tsukishima's parents were worried and told you that they're on their way.

"(Name)!" You turned your head to that voice and saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking up towards you. You couldn't help and threw yourself at them, wrapping your arms around them with tears brimming in your eyes.

They felt your both trembling and it got them really worried about your health. There was a seat across the room where Keiko was admitted as of the moment. They made you sat there as they calm you down, Keiko's pediatrician called some nurses from the nearby nurse station to check your vital signs since you've been showing signs of fatigue. After some checking, they concluded that you were indeed tired and needed some long bed rest but you were too stubborn to listen. You want to stay and look over your daughter, you told them that you won't be able to rest until you see her smile again. The pediatrician told Oikawa and Iwaizumi that you can rest beside you daughter. The two followed what the doctor told them and brought you inside the room. Once they got inside, they were surprised to see Tsukishima sitting on the couch just beside the bed were Keiko is sleeping. He shot up from his seat when he saw how weak you were, he marched towards you.

"(Name), I told you, you need rest." Surprisingly, Tsukishima's voice came out soft and gentle. There's no sign of annoyance or his blunt and antagonistic nature.

"Keiko? How is she?" You didn't care about what he said and your mind still lingering around Keiko's condition.

"She's fine, (Name). Our daughter's fine, the doctor already told you that,"

Kei's really worried about your actions. He would never have thought he would see you like this, you've been so strong your whole life and to see you getting weak on your knees because of your daughter's state. It pains him to watch you desperately pleading for Keiko to open her eyes already and tell her mom that she's fine, so she could rest, to think of herself this time.

He cupped both sides of your cheeks, "baby, listen to me. Hey…" he cooed, "Keiko's going to be fine, she's going to be fine. I won't let anything to happen to her," he kept repeating those words as he rests his forehead against you and your hands tightly clutching his white shirt on by his chest. He didn't let you go until he was sure that you've calm down.

Once you did, he guided you towards the bed and helped you settled down beside Keiko. You reach for your daughter's hand and held it as you slowly drifted to a deep and peaceful slumber.

"I didn't know you had it in you," a voice spoke behind Tsukishima, he turned to see Oikawa grinning and by his side was Iwaizumi with his arms crossed as he looked at the megane, "so when did you find out, megane-kun?"

"About what?" Tsukishima's voice sounded calm and casual.

"You know what I'm talking about," Oikawa went to the other side of the bed and brush away some strands of Keiko's hair away from her face, "she's cute and a beauty, right? We can't deny the fact that her parents came from a family with good genes. Did you know that the first time I saw my niece, the first person who entered my mind was you? She's a spitting image of you, megane-kun and my cousin had a lot of trouble hiding it from you and from her friends but eventually found out about her father." He chuckled, "you put my cousin into a lot of trouble, Tsukishima. So, I won't let you have them that easily—"

"I want to know if you're serious and ready to take on the responsibility as a father which should have been your role the moment you got (Name) pregnant and put her into a lot of shit before you discovered the truth." Iwazumi cut off, "let me tell you something Tsukishima Kei. (Name) and I knew each other way back before you even met her and I'm telling you, she's damn more precious than any gems in the world to me. I don't want to see her cry, get hurt or even suffer like she's in right now. I want to warn you if you ever plan to win her back and Keiko, you better be serious about it this time or I'll let my fist do the talking,"

Instead of getting annoyed, Tsukishima made the most unexpected thing for an arrogant, cold-hearted and blunt person like him would usually hate to do. He bowed his head before the two and asked for their forgiveness and a second chance to prove himself that he's worthy to stay by your side and to be recognized as Keiko's father. He made a promise he would do anything to have their approval.

"You shouldn't be asking for our forgiveness, megane-kun. If there's someone who you should be apologizing for, that would be (Name)'s parents. The one who raised the mother of your child and the people who helped her raised your daughter."

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Five persons showed up inside the room, two of them were (Name)'s parents and the rest were Tsukishima's parents and older brother. Oikawa and Iwazumi excused themselves out of the room which left Kei to face (Name)'s and his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. (Last Name), my husband and I wanted to apologize for what our son did to (Name)-chan. We didn't know about her situation until we met her a few months ago," Mrs. Tsukishima said.

"Mom, Dad," Tsukishima told them that he should be the one doing that. He was ready to face the wrath of your parents, he kneels down and asked for their forgiveness.

There was silence after that but then Kei felt gentle hands and a voice asking him to stand up and it was unnecessary for him to do that. He saw (Name)'s mother smiling gently at him. She looks exactly like (Name), the same angelic smile and there's his father smiling at him too.

"Kei, sweetie. (Name) told us everything on the phone, we're just happy for Keiko that her father had finally recognized her existence and she wouldn't grow without him." your mother said.

"Kei, I was disappointed in what you did but all of that is in the past now. All I could think of right now is for Keiko to finally meet her father the moment she opens her eyes." Your father gave Kei at tap over his shoulder, reassuring him that everything will be fine.

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some cup of coffee?" Mr. Tsukishima offered which everyone agreed to.

"I'll stay here," Tsukishima replied back, his eyes still on the people who made his world brighter and gave him a sense of purpose.

Once they got out of the room, Tsukishima walked up towards the bed. He watched both you and Keiko as you sleep soundly. A small smile made its way to his lips and he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Keiko and your forehead.

"I love you both," he whispered as he continues to watch over you both under the bright moonlight passing through the glass window of the hospital.


	16. Chapter 15

A few days after Keiko was brought to the hospital. The doctor has finally said his "ok" signal which means Keiko was healthy again and away from danger.

The weeks had been busy for you, not only taking care of Keiko at the hospital but also because The intercollegiate volleyball tournament had begun a few after the incident.

Your team's game went smoothly and they're heading to the semi-finals. Not only do they train hard these past few days but also because the people who were once their competitors during their high school are now and ready to take on the court and the championship.

Shimizu had been taking care of the team while you were on your leave. You had to take care of Keiko, you weren't comfortable not seeing her and making sure she's really well.

After the incident with Tsukishima, things were slowly changing for you. You're having small conversations with him, but mostly about Keiko. You still see Kuroo but you both don't talk that much. He would greet or smile at you whenever you got the chance to meet or pass by each other in the hallway of the University.

You weren't used to this situation, indeed you miss Kuroo's mischievous smile whenever you see each other but at the same time, you wanted to move on. You want to turn back to the time where you live your life as a single mother and doesn't depend on anyone.

"(Name)?"

You snapped out of your thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Someone's at the door," Yoshino said.

You nodded and went to answer the door. You opened it only to be greeted by Tsukishima on his volleyball attire.

That's right, it was the semifinals and you have to be there, not as a manager since you're still on leave at the moment. A few days ago he asked you to come and watch their game with Keiko. You said yes, for Keiko's sake, you will be there for the game.

"Oh, Kei, come in. I'll just pack Keiko's need and we'll be on our way." You let Tsukishima inside and lead him to the living room.

Keiko was playing inside her crib that time. A smile appeared on Tsukishima's lips upon seeing his daughter. He dropped down his duffle bag on the floor and went to pick Keiko up.

"How's my little princess?" He cooed. Keiko giggled in response as she clapped her hands together. He turned to you, "(Name), what's your plan for Keiko's first birthday?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking about spending it at the beach. I hope there are no exams on that day,"

"I can arrange it for you," Tsukishima said, "I know someone who can hook us up in one of the private beach resorts here."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I took one of my photoshoots there,"

You forgot that besides being volleyball player, Tsukishima is also a model of an international clothing line. You just found out recently from his parents, you were always wondering how did he afford to give Keiko that expensive gift during her 9th-month celebration.

"But don't you think a beach party is kinda grand for her birthday?"

Tsukishima smiled, "a princess like her deserves a grand celebration like that. Please (Name) this my chance to be a father to her."

You bit your lower lip, Tsukishima was too occupied by Keiko to even notice your expression. Happiness, that's the feeling you're feeling at the very moment. Looking at them, at Keiko as she bond with her father almost immediately when she opened her eyes that day at the hospital. Your crying face, Tsukishima's relief expression, and your family finally able to breathe freely to see your daughter conscious.

"(Name)?" You hummed in response, "it's time to depart. Are you finish packing Keiko's needs?"

"Uh, y–yeah. Let's go," you grab the small duffle bag and slung it over your shoulder. "Yoshino-san, we're leaving. Please take care of things around here,"

"I will! Have a good day you two!" She replied back from the kitchen.

You and Tsukishima made your way to the game venue. When you arrived there, Tsukishima grabbed hold of your hand when he felt the people and the players turned their attention to you. He started pulling you gently inside the gym and carrying Keiko around his other arm. As you made your way inside, you heard snippets of conversation from the people around you.

"Hey, aren't that the smart ass cocky blocker from Karasuno during senior high?"

"Yeah, didn't know he's got a kid."

"Isn't that Tsukishima Kei from that famous clothing line?"

"That's him but, who's the girl and the baby?"

"It can't be his daughter and wife right?! I mean, he's too young to be a father."

You were almost at the door to the main court when a group of players from the team who made to the finals and also the one Tsukishima's team will be facing later. One of the guys took a step forward to face him. He was about the same height as Tsukishima but he's more arrogant from the vibes he's emitting. The guy smirked at him after he saw the baby around Tsukishima's arm.

"Didn't know you're a babysitter now Tsukishima," the guy snorted. It didn't affect Tsukishima and kept a straight face as he faces him. You on the other hand, just stood there hiding behind him. You were scared about the tension building up between the two and you don't to be part of it, especially your daughter.

"Is that all you want to say Katsuro? Cause' if that's it, then we need to meet up with my team."

The guy chuckled, "oh come on, "Tsuki", lighten up!" His eyes landing on you. "Oh, well hello there, Miss. Aren't you a beauty to be held? The name's Katsuro Makoto," he was about to grab your hand when Tsukishima pulled you away and stood in front of you protectively. "Whoa! Easy Tsuki, what's with you? Can't I meet the girl? Who's she? Your friend? What's her name?"

"None of your business," Tsukishima replied back and started walking again but then the guy was so persistent he blocked the way. "Get out of our way, Katsuro," Tsukishima demanded.

"Not until you tell me her name," he smirked.

You saw Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed, "what's with you getting all interested in (Name)?"

"(Name)? Is that her name? Man, what a beautiful one! It fits perfectly for a girl like her." He winked at you and you cringed behind Tsukishima. "Hey (Name), are you two friends?!"

"We're—"

"She's my wife, so back off." Tsukishima cut off, "out of the way." He shoved the guy to the side and pulled you inside the gym.

Finally, you reached where the team was. They sighed in relief when they saw you and Tsukishima, but they were more surprised to see Keiko with you two. Nishinoya and Ryuu got so excited upon seeing their goddaughter.

"Aw ~ Keiko-chan grown a little bigger!" Nishinoya pinched the baby's cheeks while grinning widely.

"Can I hold her? She will definitely give us luck." Ryuu said.

"Hands off my daughter senpai. Maybe later, let (Name) take care of her and let's prepare for the game." Tsukishima said, handing your over your daughter and walked up to the bench and started preparing.

"What's up with him now?" Hinata asked, "Keiko-chan!" He kissed her cheeks.

"Uh, maybe because of that annoying guy from earlier," you said.

"Annoying guy? Who?" Kageyama asked.

You told the two what happened.

"Ah, that Katsuro. He's from that team last time. He's so cocky and proclaimed himself as the master of blocking. Pfft, as if! Kuroo-senpai and Tsukishima are way better than him!" He rambled.

You just smiled at them as you made to the vacant seat beside where Tsukishima was. He was just silently preparing while you try to play with Keiko.

"Kei—"

"I just said that so he won't pester us again," he quickly explained.

"Oh,"

Why do you feel sad? Why do you feel upset at his explanation? You felt really weird but tried to brush it off.

You felt him sat beside you, his hand reaching Keiko's hair and ruffled it. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of your head.

"Let's talk about this later," he said and went to the court for warm-ups.

You were to shock to move but then your hand found its way to the part where he placed that kiss. You cheeks blushing as your recall the sensation of his lips touching your hair. It sent shivers down your spine, you divert your attention at Keiko who was looking at you the whole time.

"I don't know what to do with your dad, honey. He makes me all confused inside, he can turn my stomach and give me butterflies. I just hate feeling this way again, too many emotions and its starting to confuse me." You ranted in front of your child. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to rant, it's just that...uh...never mind, I guess."

The game started, it was intense. You realize how you missed watching volleyball games. It brought so many memories you had back at Karasuno. From the beginning until the nationals. It was quite a rollercoaster ride for all of you and here you are again, witnessing it after a year. It ended with your team winning.

Although the match didn't really go smoothly. You couldn't avoid heated arguments inside the court but everything ended well in your favor.

The team had a small meeting before heading out to a local sushi shop to celebrate the victory. It was just like before, every single time they win a game, the team would go to the local sushi shop and order lots of foods until they fall asleep on the floor for being full.

The shop was closed for the rest of the day just for the team. You found out that the owner was the coach's close friend. The celebration started with the table filled with different kinds of sushis and other meals. You helped yourself with some fatty tuna. Once you were full, it was time for you feed Keiko.

"You need a help with that?" You raised you head to see Sugawara smiling down like an angel at you. He sat and took the milk bottle away from you and started preparing Keiko's lunch. "How's it going, (Name)? I see you and Tsukishima are doing well for a parent. How are things between the two of you?"

"There's nothing between us senpai," you forced a smile.

Sugawara chuckled, "are you sure? Cause' the way I see it, you both are taking it slow but we all know where it will end along the way."

"I don't think we'll ever get back together," you gave Sugawara the feeding bottle, "yes, he is Keiko's father but that's it. Things...things will never be the same. We can't go back the way we used to be."

"But don't you think Keiko wants her family complete?"

"We won't be happy," You interjected, "we..."

"You're just afraid to take the risk again, (Name). That's why you're saying that," Sugawara said, "I'm not saying that you need to get back with Tsukishima because it's the right thing to do but because you want to. You want to have your family complete and because you're willing to take the risk to give Tsukishima a second chance because you love him, you still do. Besides, it's better to risk than to be scared forever and do nothing. Don't let yourself regret in the end,"

Suga handed you over Keiko's feeding bottle then tried making her burp. Once she did, he handed her over back to you. You just sat there on the floor holding Keiko as your mind drifted somewhere else. You didn't notice Tsukishima sat beside you.

"(Name)?"

"W–What?" You blinked, looking to your side, "oh, Kei, it's you."

"You ok?"

You nodded and handed over Keiko to him, "hold her for a moment. I'm just going to clean her feeding bottle but you stopped when you heard something unexpected.

"M–Mama..."

Your eyes went wide when you saw Keiko said those words. Her big golden eyes looked at you as she opened both of her arms as she was asking you to take her back.

"Did Keiko just—" Tsukishima was unable to finish what he was about to say when you took Keiko and hugged her.

"Oh, Keiko, sweetie..." your eyes slowly filled with happy tears, "say it again, call me,"

"Mama!" She chirped and giggled, she then turned to Tsukishima, "D—Dada..."

You choked.

She called Tsukishima "Dad".

Everyone inside that placed cheered on what they witnessed that time.

Tsukishima placed a kiss on top of Keiko's head, for a split second, you saw something glimmer in the corner of his eyes. You smiled secretly as that moment embedded in your memory forever.


	17. Chapter 16

You sighed as you felt your body grown tired of what happened. The party took so much of your energy and you were too tired to move from the bed to fix yourself before going to sleep.

"Are you alright?" You heard Tsukishima asked.

"Yeah..." you responded in a tiring tone.

"Why don't you take a warm bath so you can relax during your sleep," Tsukishima suggested.

You opened your eyes to look at him, "that's right," you pushed yourself up from lying and took your towel inside the bathroom but before you proceed to take a bath you poke you head out of the opening of the door, "you can return to your room if you want too Kei. Keiko will be fine, I won't take too long."

"It's alright, I'll wait." He said.

You shrugged and closed the door. After a long nice warm bath, you changed into your sleeping wear and then went out of the bath only to see Tsukishima fell asleep beside Keiko, his one arm draped securely around your daughter. You hug your towel on the back rest of the couch and went to check the two. They were both sound asleep, you can also hear Tsukishima's soft snores. He must be really dead tired, after all he mostly did the preparation. He doesn't want to bother you and wanted for you to focus on Keiko.

You made your way to Tsukishima's side carefully because you don't want to wake him up. You watched him, his long eyelashes reminds you of Keiko's, you reach out to put away his eyeglasses. Thoughts came inside your mind and you realized something. Tsukishima's been a great father lately, he really did kept his promise to you that he'll do his best to perform his responsibility as a father. One of your conversation with him a few days ago replayed inside your head.

He invited you for lunch that day, it was sunday and lucky for you it was your day off. You were hesitant to meet up with him but then he explained that he wanted to discuss the birthday party of your daughter. So you met up with him that lunch at a fancy restaurant in the city. He also brought an event coordinator to help the both of you decide what's good. After some time deciding everything was set and the event coordinator left the two of you alone. You weren't able to finish your meal because you were too occupied helping earlier but this time you both finished your lunch without saying anyword.

"(Name)?" Yoo looked up to him, "you want to go shopping?"

"What?"

"I wanted to buy Keiko some new clothes," he added.

"Oh...yeah, sure. I'll come along," you answered back with a smile.

After your lunch, you proceeded to the nearest mall in the area and Tsukishima started buying tons of stuff for your daughter. He bought items from every kids store you find, you thought he was crazy for spending too much money for unnecessary but you can see how he was serious about making up for the time he had lost. It wasn't too late for him but he was doing his best. Your last destination for that day was a jewelry shop.

_He's getting Keiko another jewelry? _You thought.

He walked up towards the sales lady while you wait there for him to finish his business. Not too long after, you felt a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you in front of a huge mirror. You looked dumbfounded as you stared at your reflection. Tsukishima stood behind you and took out something from a small jewelry box, he then placed the jewelry around your neck.

"Kei? What's this?"

"A necklace," stating the obvious with a stoic expression.

"I already know that silly, what I meant was, what is this for? Why are you giving me this?"

"It's a gift," he said, "I never missed any of your birthday when we were together, remember? I would bring you (favorite cake) that mom made just for you because you wouldn't have any material things as a gift for your birthday. You didn't want me to spend so much on you,"

It made you smiled, "and now you're spending something for me and it's a material thing,"

"I know but, I want you to have it. I know I couldn't bring back the time I lost and the trust I broke. Just let me make it up to you (Name), I'm serious about all of what I said."

You stared down on the pendant, it was a silver (favorite pendant symbol). It was really hard to come by these days and yet Tsukishima was able to give it to you.

"Alright Kei, I'll accept but, just this once. Alright?" You told him.

"Of course," he smiled a little, "I'll make sure that the next thing I will give you will make you cry."

"Hey!" You pouted.

You heard a crack and Tsukishima laughed A blush appeared on you cheek as you didn't expect this to happen it was a once in a lifetime moment. You took your moment to look at him as he enjoyed his good laugh before proceeding to the counter to pay for his gift.

You were still staring at Tsukishima's sleeping figure. You hand gently touched his golden locks and brushed away some of the strands from his face. He was still the boy you met five years ago, he still looked like a kid when sleeping.

"Oh, Kei...if only I can teach myself to trust you again I would but, I'm scared..." you body began to tremble and your eyes started to well up with tears.

"(Name)?" Tsukishima got up as he rubbed his one eye, "hey...baby, what's wrong?" He asked with gentleness in his voice.

You shook your heard but your tears betrayed you. It rolled down your cheeks and it won't stop from falling. Tsukishima cupped both of your cheeks and wiped your tears away with his thumbs. You held his hands, as you silently cried in front of him.

No matter how many times you deny it, you missed his touch, his voice, you missed how it felt like home whenever your around him, how his hugs would reassure you and felt like you were safe. You missed everything about him but you were to damn scared to admit it. You were scared of getting hurt and giving your trust to the person who once broken it. It was a risked to take but at the same time you wanted to take that risk.

There are so many "what ifs" running inside your right now and you couldn't even face Tsukishima properly.

He pulled you gently to his side and waited for you to calm down before asking again. You wiped your tear stained face before speaking up.

"Sorry, I woke you up."

"It's alright, I shouldn't be sleeping here in the first place. I should go back after I make sure that you're okay."

"Stay," you said, your eyes met his, "please stay,"

"Alright, I'll go fix the sofa so—" you grabbed his wrist before he can stand.

"You can sleep here with us," your cheeks were blushing and you couldn't look at him when you said that.

You climb up on your bed, gently took Keiko to arranged the bed to position both of yourself between her. You lied down on the right side of the bed with Keiko sleeping on the top of your chest while Tsukishima was on the other side of the bed. It was silent for awhile before he decided to break the silence between you.

"You can place Keiko here," he said turning to face you. There was a actually a space between the two of you where you can lie Keiko down but you were too embarrassed to move.

You immediately placed Keiko between you, made sure that she was sleeping comfortably in the bed. You tucked her in under the sheet. You started caressing her cheeks with the back of your hand while Tsukishima held her tiny hand.

"You know...I still couldn't believe we had her," you said. "Everything was just a dream for the both us before. I know it was way bit earlier than we expect but, I never regretted having her Kei. She's my most precious treasure and I couldn't wish for more,"

"Yeah...she's our precious treasure,"

"Thank you Kei..." you whispered with your eyes slowly closing, "for giving me Keiko..."

You didn't realize that you felt alseep and Tsukishima was still awake enjoying watching you sleep. He wanted to tell you that he was the one who was really thankful for having the both of you by his side. He reached out for your cheek then placed a kiss on the top of your head as well as Keiko. This is one of the best night he have, to be able to celebrate his daughter's birthday and to be able to hold two of the most important people in his life.

His daughter and soon to be wife.


	18. Chapter 17

"(Last Name)-san, Tsukishima-kun's outside waiting for you." One of your classmate said before leaving you all alone inside the classroom. You packed your things quickly and went to meet Tsukishima.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said.

"O...kay? Why?"

He sighed and took your hand, you both started walking along the hallway with him leading. It wasn't even the end of the day and the place was filled with students. They were looking at you and some were whispering to each other. You heard Tsukishima clicked his tongue and fasten his pace, you barely keep up with him. You were able to reached the volleyball gym.

"Okay, what is happening Kei? Why does the other students looking at us earlier?" You asked with concern.

"Hinata,"

"What about Hinata-kun?"

"He posted some of the pictures he took at Keiko's birthday and my classmates saw it. Rumors spread fast and everyone knows about Keiko,"

You buffered for a moment before you reacted, you lean on the wall trying to take everything in. It's not that you wanted to keep Keiko's identity from the others but the thought of people knowing that she's Tsukishima's daughter concerns you. He's been famous lately not just because he's a model but he's one of the best middle blocker in the prefecture. Besides that, he's also famous here in your university. Tons of girls were eyeing him for a while now and now the secret is out, everyone knows that you have a child with him. What do you think those people would react? Rumors about your past will sure unfold soon. You hated being in the spotlight or topic of the rumor.

"What do we do now?" You looked at him.

"Well, there's no reason for us to lie,"

You sighed, "I'm so confused..."

Tsukishima held both of your shoulder, "hey, let me handle this, ok? It's my fault for not telling those guys about keeping it private until we're ready."

"Ok, I trust you to handle this Kei. I just don't know what to say when someone ask me. I don't want to mess up or ruin your reputation,"

"Whoa, stop it!" He said with his voice raising a little, "I don't care about my reputation, all that matters to me is you and Keiko. You're my top priority besides school and volleyball. I won't be able to stay still if I know that someone I love is worrying about something I could fix. So, calm down (Name) and let me handle this,"

You bit your lower lip, "s-sorry, I got scared."

"Maybe you should rest for today, go home after your final class. Don't bother coming to the practice, I'll take care of everything from here. It's the least I could do to ease what's been bothering you lately,"

So, he did noticed something about you and he's doing something to help you eased it. But why do you feel angry about what he's doing? You should be thankful but instead you were rather displeased. You were totally confused towards his actions, everything he does when you were together were slowly coming back and you are scared.

"Why are you doing this?" You asked, "stop confusing me Kei!"

Tsukishima got startled by your loud voice, he looked at you with surprise and confusion. You were just standing there for a minute then seconds later you burst out telling him to stop confusing you which confuses him too.

"Why are you getting angry with me?" He asked with irritation in his voice. You knew Tsukishima doesn't like being shouted at, dramatic girls irritates him after all and you weren't the kind of type too vent out on him so suddenly.

"It's you! What you're doing! Everything! I just don't get it anymore!" You were starting to get a little worked up now.

"You're the one's confusing here," Tsukishima said, "what did I do this time?"

"You're confusing me Kei!"

"What's there to be confused about (Name)?! I explained everything to you and I'm sure about handling everything, so stop stressing out."

"It's not about that," you frowned, "you're showing me things again that gives me a reason to love and trust you,"

Tsukishima stood there for a moment, looking at you. You were standing there, your fist turning white from so much anger.

"Then why are you hesitating? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I'm scared of getting hurt obviously!"

"You know the truth already! That was one time, (Name) and I was so stupid but I regretted everything. Every damn thing,"

"That one time broke everything! It broke me and it's hard to bring everything back the way it used to be, Kei. You know that I have difficult time trusting people and I gave you that trust," your tears were falling already and you were too caught up in the moment to even realizw it.

"I said I was sorry!" Tsukishima was getting frustrated. Frustrated about the situation and seeing you cry in front of him. He heaved a sigh, "I know no matter how many times I apologize things won't be the same, I can't change what happened in the past and I can't bring back what we had before but, all I want is for you to give me a second chance that's all I ever want. I'm not asking you to trust me, I know it's going to take some time to gain it back but a second chance, it will give us a start...to make things right, to make things better this time. I don't want to lose you or Keiko, I'm serious about that, I ain't letting you go again." He pulled you gently into his chest and wrapped around his arms around your shoulder.

You looked up to him with tear stained face. He did the same, for a moment, you felt everything around you became silent and the time stopped. There was only you and Tsukishima that very moment.

He slowly leaned down and you closed your eyes. Soon, you felt your lips touched against his. Butterflies erupted inside your stomach and you kissed back but then you snapped back into reality. You pushed him away , too embarrassed to looked at him, you grabbed your bag and ran away without looking back. Your cheeks burning from what happened, you ran away as fast and as far as you can. When you were sure that he couldn't follow you, you stopped by the corner to catch your breath. The memories from earlier replayed inside your head. You blushed once again while you cover your lips with the back of you hand.

_What have I done?!_


	19. Chapter 18

You've been absent from your classes and club activities for days now. You were trying to avoid Tsukishima as best as you can. You weren't ready to face him, you will never be ready. So, you decided to take a break since there won't be upcoming quizzes for the meantime. Taking care of Keiko had been your way of forgetting everything that has happened.

It was sunday morning and you wanted to take Keiko out of the park to relax but you're worried that you might bumped into Tsukishima on your way there or even in the park and you were having second thoughts now. The phone rang from the living room, you got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"(Name)! Have you watched the local news?!" It was Yachi and she sounded urgent.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Go turn on the tv and watch the news! Tsukishima-kun's having a presscon before they release the new line of clothing he's modelling for,"

You didn't waste a second and went to watch the local news. And there he was, Tsukishima looking handsome on the screen. Reporters surrounded him and asked about the clothing line.

"Before we proceed to the other models, we heard something about you having a child, is this true or fake?"

You gulped, the rumors already reached the medias ear?! Now were panicking, Tsukishima is about to reveal something private in a local news which obviously everyone in your school watches.

"Yes, it's true. Her name's Keiko and she just turned one,"

"Who is the mother? Is it your girlfriend Sakamoto Nanami?"

Tsukishima smiled, "Sakamoto and I broke up a few months ago. No, she's not the mother. The mother of my child was my high school ex girlfriend but things are getting better between us, I hope. To be honest, I just recently found out about my child when she got hospitalized. It turned out that around the time that her mother and I broke up, she's already been conceived."

"Is there any chance that you and the mother of your child will get back together?"

"I hope, if she gives me a chance. I wish to give my daughter a complete family."

The interview ended and they moved on to another person. You sat there dumbfounded, did he really just revealed the truth in front of the media? You wanted to shout in frustration.

"Well, (Name), looks like your secret is out and the whole city knows about. Good luck with the media,"

"What do I do?! What do I—" The door bell rang, "someone's at the door, I'll call you back."

You stood up and went to check who was it, when you opened the door to see who it was, you immediately shut it back close and locked it.

_What the hell?!_

"(Name), that's just plain rude," you heard him said, "open the door and let me spend time with my daughter,"

You didn't answer back and remained silent.

"Stop pretending you're not there and open the door (Name),"

You sighed and finally decided to open the door, you know he won't leave even you told me him to, "what do you want Kei?"

"I told you I'm here to visit my daughter and spend time with her,"

"She's not here," you answered, "she's with Tooru-nī and Hajime-nī they won't be back until this after,"

"Well, I'll wait for them to return my daughter," he said and went past by you.

"WHAT?" You were flabbergasted, "you can't stay here!"

"Who said I can't?" He smirked at you.

"Me, obviously," I rolled my eyes at him, "come back later Kei,"

"No thanks, I'll stay," he said taking off his jacket and hanged it on the couch's backrest.

You groaned and went inside your room, "what the hell's wrong with him?!" You whispered-yell as you sat on your bed.

"(Name),"

"WHAT?!" You shoutout in frustration.

"Do you have to shout?" You can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Why do you care?" You retorted.

He sighed, "do you want to get rid of me badly? Are you avoiding me?"

"W—Why would I avoid you?" You puffed your cheeks.

"Because of that kiss," he answered back straightforwardly.

You blushed by just remembering what happened a few days ago. You can deny all you want but you're indeed avoiding him for some time now.

"Just leave Kei, please..." you were already desperate for him to back off.

"We won't solve any of this if you keep avoiding me," he said.

"What's the point of seeing you Kei? You can see Keiko anytime you want but that doesn't mean I'm fine of having you around me all the time."

"Seriously (Name)? What are you so scared about being around me?!" Kei asked, frustratedly.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Yes you are! If you weren't then this argument wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

You groaned and lied back on your bed, not having enough energy to argue back anymore. You give up, there's no point in pushing the subject any further. There's no way of getting rid of Kei in your life.

"(Name)," you remained silent, just looking at the ceiling of your room, "I know no matter how many times I would apologize to you, the pain I have given you couldn't easily be healed if I want to. I'm really sorry," Tsukishima placed his palm firmly against the door of your room, "but I just want you to know that I'm still wishing that I could make things better for us. I want Keiko to have a complete family, I want to love you the both of you with all the love I can give. Just give me a chance,"

You opened the door, he stood there. You stared at each other.

Your hands turning into a fist, "last chance, Kei," you said, "I'm giving you the chance to prove the word that came out of your mouth to be true. One more srew up and you won't see Keiko ever again,"

For the first time in a while, you saw the little kid hiding inside of Tsukishima. The one he's been hiding for almost all of his life.


	20. Chapter 19

You were basically ecstatic as one by one, the names of the people in your class was being called up to the stage. You were surrounded by your fellow graduates, waiting for them to receive their diplomas, certifying that you had completed your college degree.

Not far from where you are, you can see Tsukishima looking at you with proud smile on his lips.

"(Last Name), (First Name)," it was your turn, you went up to the stage and finally received your diploma. You smiled at the camera and went down to proceed back to your chair.

After the long program, you were finally inducted to your alma mater and it ended with a recessional. When it's all over, you went to find your parents from the crowd. You felt someone tapped your shoulder, you turned to meet Kuroo's grin.

"Kuroo?!" You blinked.

You weren't actually sure what to say, you haven't been talking to each other after your break up two years ago. You never had the chance to talk to him on his graduation and before he left Tokyo to work somewhere else. This was the first time that he talked to you first and you were overwhelmed with all that was happening right now.

He chuckled, "It's good to see you again and congratulations, you finished your college with flying colors," he gave your head a pat, "you did well, (Name). I'm sure your parents, Tsukishima and Keiko are proud of you."

You blushed, but then you gained the courage to give him a quick hug before greeting him back, "It's good to see you too, Kuroo—I mean, senpai." You bowed your head at him, "Thank you,"

"Yeah..." he returned the hug, then looked at your for a moment, "you looked so happy now, that's good to know."

"Is it really obvious?" You asked sheepishly.

"Totally, who would have thought that you'll get back together, sooner than we expected. Anyways, I hope he really means to treat you right this time. If not, I won't have any second thought about getting you back. Tell me if he does something stupid again, alright?"

You giggled, "you can count on it,"

"Well, here he comes," Kuroo whispered as he walked past you, "Tsuki! Congratulations!"

"Kuroo–senpai?" You turned to see Tsukishima genuinely surprised by Kuroo's visit, "what are you doing here?"

"Came to congratulate you, doofus!" He grinned, "class valedictorian, huh? Great way to end college,"

"Thank you,"

"Heard from Nanami that you're proceeding to Med School,"

"Yeah,"

"Still the Tsuki I know but less of a jerk, ain't that good?" Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima sighed, "I see you haven't changed, yourself,"

Kuroo laughed, "seriously tho', congratulations Kei. You made them proud, I guess being a father came to you so naturally. You were both successful in both careers, a dad and student. Great job," then he tapped Tsukishima's shoulder and whispered something.

The megane gave his senior a look before he walked away. He shakes off the thought and went to approach you, a light pink hue appearing on his cheeks.

"Did something happened?" You asked which Tsukishima replied with a shook of his head. "O...kay? Um, let's go find Keiko?"

"Yeah, sure." Tsukishima intertwined his hand with yours and you both went to find your family among the crowd of people outside the auditorium.

After a few minutes of looking, you finally spotted your family waiting by the corner of the hall. Your parents together with Tsukishima's parents waited for the two of you there, Akiteru was holding Keiko's hand as you approached them.

"Mommy!" Keiko jumped and you caught her, "congratulations, mommy, daddy!" She kissed you cheeks after that.

Once you put here down, she was hoisted back up by Tsukishima and spin her around. This caused Keiko to laugh loudly.

"Alright, bring her down Kei," you said. "So, where to next?"

"Well, I reserved a room for us to celebrate in a hotel not far from here," Tsukishima answered.

"Why am I not informed about this?" You cocked an eyebrow at him.

Tsukishima just gave you a small smile, "relax, it's just a simple celebration. Come on," he grabbed your hand gently and lead you all out of the auditorium.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive from the graduation venue to the hotel. When you got off the car in front of the entrance, the first thing that caught your attention was the building. It was huge and has the 5 star hotel vibe in it but, you divert your attention to the lobby once you got inside. Yup, it was definitely one of those hotels that celebrities would stay in.

You were lead by one of the staffs to their private function room. The room was big, it could accommodate 20 people but your number was less then half of the maximum capacity. On the table in the middle, their laid freshly cooked foods from their menu and there's also a cake with lit candles on it.

"Wow, you're really prepared for this Kei," you chuckled as you entered the room with both of your parents following behind you.

"Can we eat the cake now?" Keiko asked, eyeing the dessert on the table.

"Later, sweetie. We'll have to take pictures first," Akiteru said.

You had a couple of shots with your parents, Tsukishima's parents, Keiko, had a picture with Kei and Keiko and finally all of you in one photo. Then you went and proceed to celebrate. Everyone's having a good time that night and so do you.

You still couldn't believe that you actually finished your college degree with high honors but the question left if you're willing to accept the scholarship both being offered to you and Tsukishima for Med School. You wanted to proceed but at the same time you were having second thoughts about Keiko's future. The two of you should be the one taking care of her not your parents. If you continue this, you will have less time with her and more time to study.

"(Name)?" You snapped out when you heard Tsukishima called you.

"Yeah?" You smiled at him.

"You seem to be in deep thought," he stood beside you.

You were currently outside the balcony of the function room while the others were inside, enjoying the karaoke with your daughter. You needed some fresh air and the night was just perfect for that.

"We made it, huh?" You started.

"Yeah, it's been fun and bumpy but it was worth it," Tsukishima took a sip of his champagne, "have you decided about proceeding to med school?"

You grimaced, "I loved to, but I can't,"

"_You can't? _But why? You always dreamed to be a neurosurgeon (Name) why let the chance go?"

You bit your lower lip, "Keiko's growing up fast, Kei and it's important that her parents will be there when she grows up. To guide her, to cherish every moment with her, being their for her. I want to be there Kei, I want to see our daughter grow into a loving, caring and smart woman."

"To grow up like you, the most loving, caring, smart and beautiful woman, a daughter, a mother and I wish I could say, a _wife_,"

You blinked.

_Wife._

Your heart began to beat abnormally against your chest as Tsukishima picked out something from his pocket. He fixed his glasses and drank the remaining champagne from his wine glass.

"I think you have an idea what's going to happen next but, just give me a chance to take this opportunity to tell you the things you still don't know," he cleared his throat, "(Name), up until now, I'm still asking myself why did you fall for someone like me. Why of all the nicest people in Karasuno, why did you choose someone like me, who's the biggest asshole you will ever meet. I took you for granted and I hurt you in the past, but then when you gave me a second chance that day. I vowed not to do anything foolish and make things bettter. I'ved been thinking about this for the past few months. Kuroo–senpai actually knocked some sense into me, he told me that if I'm serious about us, then I should bring our relationship to a whole new level. To have our family complete and to have you as my wife. (Name), I'ved been lying if I said that marriage never came into my mind but it did, but I wasn't prepared, but now, I am. (Full Name)," Tsukishima opened the small velvet box then took out the diamond ring, he knelt one of his knee and presented it to you, "will you share the rest of your life with my wife?"

You were dumbfounded, just staring at Tsukishima waiting for your answer. Hot tears cascading from your eyes down to your cheeks. You were utterly speechless, it was like your mind stopped working for a minute.

"Yes..." you whispered, "of course, I will marry you,"

A small but genuine smile of happiness appeared in Tsukishima's lips as he slipped the ring into your ring finger. You two shared a short but passionate kiss for the first time after the two of you got back together.

Fireworks illuminate the sky that night as the two of you enjoyed the rest of the night as fiancées and soon to be husband and wife.


	21. Chapter 20

It was early morning of spring, the cherry blossom leaves filled the side of the road. Spring was a sign of a new beginning, a new day, a new chance for you.

The city was filled with buzzing streets and lively chatters from people; it was monday after all. A new week filled with busy schedules, work and classes.

But that was all behind you.

You lived outside the city, away from the noise and stressful environment. You were back in your own hometown, living in your own house. You missed the fresh air and the peaceful surrounding. Everything from your your early childhood came back to you. The view of the town, the mountains and the school were it all began.

That morning, you stood there by the kitchen counter, packing up food for lunch. The door rang, you stopped and wiped your hand against the apron as you went to open the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tsukishima! I'm here to pick up, Keiko-nēchan." A girl with curly orange hair tied into side ponytail. Her big round eyes gleaming with joy as you welcomed her inside your house.

"She'll be down in a minute," you said, "Keiko, sweetie! Hinoka-chan's here," you called out.

"I'll be right there mom!" You heard her replied back.

"Are you excited?" You asked Hinoka who sat there in the couch.

"Totally! I'm excited about joining my school's volleyball club! I'm gonna used everything that my dad and Keiko-nēchan taught me." She chirped.

You smiled, "I'm happy that you came to love volleyball as much as your father does."

"Dad's an awesome spiker, I used to watch his videos from nationals with Keiko-nēchan's dad." Hinoka said. "Oh, by the way! Do—"

"Good morning," you felt a soft kissed on your cheeks.

"Oh, good morning, Kei." You greeted your husband.

"Good morning, Dr. Tsukishima! I'm here to pick up Keiko-nēchan!"

"Good morning, Hinoka. You have so much energy in the morning. Like your dad..." Hinoka grinned, "a middle schooler picking up our high school daughter," you laughed.

"I'm ready!" Keiko said, coming down by the stairs carrying a small duffle bag and wearing the Karasuno girls uniform. It sure brought back your highschool memories when you were starting your first year.

"What's with the bag, princess?" Tsukishima asked.

"Uh, for volleyball tryouts, remember? I'm joining the girls club," Keiko answered.

"Right..." Tsukishima gave Keiko a pat in the head, "give everything you have. Always remember, your mom and I, we're proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Keiko gave her dad a hug, "don't worry, I'm not awarded as the best middle blocker during my last year in middle school for no reason."

"Best middle blocker, just like her dad." Hinoka added.

"Right!" Keiko grinned, "well, we're going now! Bye mom, dad! I'll see you later," she gave you both a peck on the cheeks. "Oh! Goodbye, baby brother!" She placed a kiss on your baby bump.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukishima!" Hinoka said then followed Keiko outside the door, "Oh~ when's the baby coming, Nēchan?" You heard Hinoka asked.

"Not sure, I think it's due this month."

"You're going to be a big sister soon!"

You sighed, "I can't believe, she's in high school now."

"Yeah, she's growin up fast. Before we know it, she's getting married soon."

You punched Tsukishima on the shoulder playfully, "don't say that. I'm not ready to let her go," you felt emotional for a moment there.

Tsukishima chuckled, "relax, let's just focus in the present. Now, how are you feeling?"

You looked at your huge tummy, gently caressing it, "I feel fine, I felt him kick when I woke up."

"Who would have thought, huh?" Tsukishima said.

"What?"

"At this age, there's only 20% chance that you'll get pregnant, but you did."

You chuckled, "I guess Keiko won't be the last,"

"Yeah..."

"She'll be a great sister, just like how she is great as a daughter these past 16 years." You said.

"I'm not worried, I know she will," Tsukishima stood up, "well, I have to go. I need to check my patients,"

"Take care, alright?"

"You know I always will," he kissed your lips. "Call me if you feel something wrong, ok?"

"Don't worry, Hitoka and Saeko-nēchan will be here later,"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Tsukishima closed the door.

"Alone again," you whispered.

You sat down the couch and did nothing. But then your thoughts brought you back from the past. How did you end up in this kind of life.

You remembered Kei's proposal that night of your graduation celebration. A few months before he started his year in med school, you finally got married. It was simple and private, garden wedding. Everyone on Kei's team were invited. Of course, Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't missed the once in a lifetime moment of your life.

Akiteru was Kei's best man and Hitoka was your maid of honor. The motif of your wedding was (favorite color), it didn't took you much effort to prepare all of them with limited time. You had you honeymoon in Okinawa, it was a moment to remember, you had so much fun and love.

Kei pursued his dream to become and doctor. You went seperate ways with the others only to bring you all back together when you moved back to miyagi. By then, Hitoka and Hinata was married, and they also had a three years old daughter named Hinako.

You haven't heard any news about Kuroo and Nanami. The last thing you heard about them was they left the country, eversince then you weren't sure what they are doing now.

As for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, your cousin got married by the time Keiko's six years old and had a son two years after. Iwaizumi on the other hand, preferred to live his life as single forever. He was successful tho', opening as sport clinic on his own and trained kids to become the best volleyball player in the prefecture.

Yamaguchi was now working at the hospital in Tokyo. He would come back home during weekends and pay you a visit. Kageyama teaches at Karasuno, you couldn't imagine it at first but he proved that he wasn't just a volleyball dork and that he can be something else if he put his mind into it. He also worked with Hinata in the same school and you expect that one of them will be Keiko's teacher.

Sawamura and Sugawara are both working as volleyball coaches at Karasuno. Sawamura handles the male club and Sugawara in the female club.

Guess who's the adviser of the volleyball club?

It's Ennoshita and he's currently teaching history at Karasuno.

Nishinoya and Tanaka opened a restaurant together but at the same time they teach kids who's willing to learn volleyball for free. You sometimes craved foods from their menu and would offer them to you for free.

Asahi on the other hand, everyone never expected it. He works at a daycare center. You can see how he loves to take care of children. Hinata and Hitoka used to leave Hinoka in his care and he was really good at it. He was such a softie on the inside.

Shimizu, a sudden turned of events led her to entering showbiz. She's really famous now actress with tons of successful movies and tv series. She's lately in demand and her husband wasn't against it. She still makes time for them when she's free.

Who's her husband, you ask?

You remembered reading an article from a tv news before. You didn't expect it, you haven't seen everyone for years and you surely weren't updated about what's happening with her love life.

She married Sugawara. You were also able to attend their private wedding.

Some of the members of the college volleyball club continued their passion for playing. Bokuto continued his play up until now and was well known to be one of the most well known and famous spiker internationally. For Akaashi? He's a senior vice president of a company known to be one of the best in the business industry. He was really successful.

Lev was also successful, he's the face of an international clothing line. He's volleyball background helped him to where he was now. He also modeled for other brands and often showed up in advertisements.

You haven't seen Kenma after graduation, you heard he left the country and went to live in the states. You recently heard that he works at a game company.

You were really happy for all of them and what they have achieved. Sure you missed them but, you gotta understand that you have to live your life seperately but your frienship remained.

You were interrupted from your line of thoughts when you heard the doorbell ringing. It has been a 30 minutes since Kei left. You quickly opened the door to see, Yachi and Saiko standing by the doorway.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bag." You said.

The three of you strolled around the mall that morning. It's been awhile since you went out with them. You decided to buy the remaining things needed for your son.

"By the way, have you decided what to name your son?" Hitoka asked.

"We did," you smiled at her.

"Can't wait to see him, when's your due?" Saeko asked.

"A few days from now," you answered back.

"Have you fixed your things? Just incase the baby comes out anytime now," Hitoka made sure.

"Yes, everything is prepared back at home,"

"Do you feel tired? You want to rest?" Saeko was concerned.

You chuckled at her, "I'm fine, nēchan."

"Just tell us if you feel even the slightest pain, ok?" Saeko said.

"Sure,"

You spent the rest of the day strolling and when the sun was finally setting, Saeko decided to bring you home. You needed rest after all. While she drives both of you and Hitoka home, you felt something.

Something wet.

You felt water flowing down your legs then pain suddenly followed.

"Saeko–nēchan?" You called out, nervously.

She looked at your through the front mirror, "what's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke,"

She suddenly stepped on the break luckily you didn't hurt yourself.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you think?!" She panicked.

"Screw that! My water did broke! Ahhhh!" You wailed in pain.

"W-Wait! We're almost at your house. I'll go get your things!" She stepped on the gas, soon enough you were outside your house. She got off, "Hitoka, go call Kei and tell him we are on our way to the hospital and (Name)'s in labor!"

"G-Got it!" Hitoka took her phone out, dialing Kei's number in panic, "hold on (Name)! It'll be alright!" She said.

"Ow my god! I haven't felt this pain in years! I swear this would be the last time I'll be experiencing this!" You screamed as you felt all of your body being shocked by pain.

"H–Hello, Kei?! U–Uh, we–we're bringing (Name) there soon...what? She's having a labor! Yes! Stop panicking! I am panicking her as well!"

"Kei! Get your shit together!" You screamed.

"Saeko-nēchan's getting her things," Yachi looked at you with worry, "we'll be there soon," she hung up.

"Oh, Keiko!"

"Auntie Saeko?"

"Go get inside the car!"

"W–What?"

"Get your ass inside the car young lady! Your mom's having a labor!"

"Mom?!" Keiko ran sa fast as she can and opened the door to see you in great deal of pain, "I'm here, I'm here..." she cooed.

When you reached the emergency, nurses were already at the door waiting for your arrival and Kei was with them. Once they got you to sit in the wheelchair, you were immediately rushed into the delivery room.

You lied on the bed, it's been forever since you experienced this. But you already know that every amount of pain surging all over your body will be worth it.

It took you 4 hours inside the delivery room and finally you were able to delivery your son safely. By the time you were able to lay your eyes upon your son being placed at the top of your chest, when your ears heard him crying. Tears fell down from your eyes.

"You did great, (Name)," Tsukishima kissed your forehead, tears pooling in his eyes.

You lost consciousness after that. It has been a few hours when you woke up. As expected, you felt your whole body sore and aching. Your eyes traveled around the room, you saw Kei sleeping by your side. Keiko's head resting on Saeko's lap asleep. Yachi was also asleep with Hinoka hugging her. The door opened to reveal Hinata and Kageyama entering the room quietly but then Kageyama noticed that you're already awake.

"(Name)-san, you're awake," he said and it seems that it woke everyone up inside the room.

Tsukishima automatically raised his head up to look at you. You smiled at him, weakly.

"Hey..." he said, gently and kissed the top of your head, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel sore,"

"Hi, mommy," Keiko smiled at you. "I already saw my baby brother," she said.

"You did? Well?"

"He looks perfect,"

The room opened once again, "ah, you awake." One of Kei's colleague that acts as your attending physician entered the room with a nurse in toll. "I believe it is time for us to have the baby's name."

The nurse carefully handed over your son in your arms. You remember that Keiko used to be tiny as him. He was sleeping soundly, clothed by the ones you had prepared for him.

"Have you decided with the baby's name, Dr. Tsukishima?" She asked.

"(Name)?" Kei turned his head to you.

"Keisuke," you said, looking down on your son, "his name is Tsukishima Keisuke,"

You've lived your life according to what you wanted. You had ups and downs, happiness and sadness, you'ved been hurt and you'ved been loved but despite all that, you were still thankful that your life end up this way. There were times that you wondered if you didn't give Kei a second chance, where do you think will your life lead you? Were you able to have Keisuke? Things happen for a reason, everyone knows that but we have a choice how we'll live the rest of our lives.

Your life with him had been sweet and salty. But that's what made your love story unique, despite your differences, you were able to love each other wholeheartedly. Respecting each other and never left each other's side.

Kei was never perfect he made mistake but he made effort to make things better. He was a great father and a loving husband. You couldn't asked for more, even if you were given the live again, you will choose him all over again in another life.

Keisuke grown into a fine young man just like his father. Keiko persued her dreams, she got married and had kids. She's a loving mother of twins and you were just so happy that you and Kei were able to raise them right.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's finished.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you, my dear readers who did not stop supporting this book.

I was never confident of my works before, never had the confidence to publish it. But then, I took the risk and one by one I gained readers which I did not expect it. I know I still have long ways to go and I need to fix my grammar as well, but still I want to thank each one of you for the comments and likes you left with each updates I had published.

I know there would be times that I wasn't able to published my chapters on time and some of you witnessed the time where I got broken hearted by my break but that was in the past now.

When I first wrote Sweet N' Salty, I didn't mean it to be Tsukishima. It was supposed to be Kageyama because he was my biased. But then, I realized that the title was more fitting for a Tsukishima Fanfic. So I changed the plot and make it his story.

I never, like ever expected that this story of mine and my other fanfics to gain some votes and comments. Believe me when I say that all of your comments made my day. It made me feel that I was good enough to be a writer and good enough to make more stories.

Don't worry! This is not the end of my Haikyuu Fanfic Series. There are more stories that I'll be writing and publishing in the near future. I hope you stay tune.

Again. I want to say I hope you enjoy this last chapter and thank you for you support!

I'll see you soon my lovely readers :* loveyou

The Ever Greatful Author,  
Elly


	22. Chapter 21 Special One-shot

He never felt home for several years. As he stepped out of the arrival area, tight crowd welcomed him. Families reuniting with their loved ones. Couples meeting each other after years of long distance relationship. Those were the sight he witness when he arrived at his home country.

He didn't waste anytime and quickly proceeded to the exit of the airport. A private car waited for him, he caught sight of a raven haired woman standing by the car, holding a toddler's hand and beside her yet another familiar face.

"Took you long enough," the woman said.

"My flight got delayed," he answered back with smirk. He knelt down to face the kid, "hello there, Nao,"

The toddler only stared at him, the woman chuckled and patted the kid's head, "go say hi to your uncle, Nao,"

"Go on," the other man said, giving the kid a light push towards his "uncle".

"Hello..." the kid muttered, giving him a weak wave.

"Is this really your son, Nanami? You've never been this shy," the man teased.

"Well, what can I say? Nao grew up to be more like his father and not his mother. I don't have complaints,"

"Just don't be spoiled like your mom, Nao," Kuroo ruffled Nao's hair, "let's go? I'll be late for the occassion,"

"Sure," the other man said.

"Honey, can you bring onīsan's bag to the car compartment?" Nanami said.

"Sure, hon." The man named Naoki, who happened to be Nanami's husband answered back, picking Kuroo's stuff and placed it all in the car's trunk. He went to the driver's seart after, Kuroo was sitting beside him, "where to?"

"University of Tokyo," he said.

It was a quiet ride but then Nanami broke the silence by updating Kuroo about what he missed in the past several years which she herself found out about a month ago when she arrived for vacation.

"(Name)," that name surely caught Kuroo's attention. Of course, Nanami knows whose name is worth her brother's attention, "she and Tsukishima had been married for like 14 years, I think? Their daughter Keiko's in high school now and last year, she gave birth to their son, Keisuke."

Kuroo smiled at the thought that Keiko's all grown up and in high school. He realized how time flies by so fast and he did missed so much. He overworked himself with their family's overseas business. He needed to help around as soon as he graduated. He didn't mean to be a businessman instead of being a clinical psychologist like he always wanted to be. Nanami wasn't able to inherit the business since she was the legal heir of the company but then she got married a few years after she graduated and had their son a year later.

Kuroo choose to focus his attention to the company's growth. He didn't care if he grows old without getting married or having someone in his life. He wanted to spend his time with the company. He had enough heartbreak, nothing beats first love after all. After all those years, his mind would always come back to the girl who he loved very deeply.

"Onīsan?"

"What?"

"I said, would you like me to accompany you to the reunion?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Just be sure to keep your distance away from (Name),"

"Whoa, hold up. The last time you told someone like that was (Name) herself, now you're telling me to back off?"

Nanami rolled his eyes, "that was 14 years ago! She got married to Kei, I just told you that."

Kuroo chuckled, "relax, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Ok?" Nanami sighed, "I'm just kidding, Naoki,"

Naoki just smiled sheepishly, "nah, it's fine. I know Nanami's had been crazy over this one guy from her school,"

"Honey!"

Kuroo arrived shortly in front of his alma mater. As he stepped out of the car, memories from their early years in college replayed in his mind. It made him smile, he took a deep breath before stepping inside the perimeter.

"Onīsan!"

"Yeah?!"

"I'll see you back home, call me when it's over. We'll come and pick you up."

"That would be great, thank you!" He watched as the car left in front of him. He sighed, then fixed his clothes before continuing inside.

Kuroo took his time remembering all the places he had been when he was still a student of the school. He didn't missed passing by the stairs which you and he first made a conversation. It brought a smile to his lips, he continued walking towards the venue and he finally did. He can hear voices even with the music in the background. He was about to open the door when someone did it first. A girl stumbled forward and hit her face against his chest.

"I—I'm sorry!" That girl was familiar to him. Golden hair, golden eyes, she was full of energy.

"Keiko?" He said.

The girl tilted her head to the side, "do I know you?"

"Well, I—"

"Keiko, sweetie? Your dad's looking for you," a woman, looked the same as the girl approached them. She was holding a boy around 1.

"Um, mom, he's..."

(Name) shifted her eyes towards the man by the door. Her eyes automatically turned wide as she stared at him. She didn't move, Kuroo chuckled and waved his hand infront of her face.

"You looked like you'ved seen a ghost, (Name)." He said.

(Name) shook her head, "I–I'm sorry, senpai. I wasn't expecting to see you," she sighed, "wow, it's been what? 13 years?"

"14 to be exact. Well, I'm glad I made it. Is this your son?" He turned his attention to the child in your arms.

"Yes, he's Keisuke. Keiko's younger brother," you introduced.

"You know each other?" Keiko asked.

(Name) laugherd, "you were still a baby back then when you met him, sweetie. He used to take care of you and buy you toys. He's mommy's close friend, your uncle Tetsurō,"

"Oh! You're dad's mentor," Keiko chirped, "I'm Tsukishima Keiko, a middle blocker from Karasuno Female Volleyball Club. Thank you for teaching my dad all about blocking, now I used them in competitions,"

Kuroo laughed, "you play volleyball?"

Keiko nodded, "since elementary,"

"It really does run in the genes, huh?" Kuroo looked at you.

"It does...oh! Why are you just standing there? Come in, go get some foods and greet everyone." (Name) said, ushered Kuroo to the buffet table.

"Kuroo!" As expected, Bokuto would be the first one to notice Kuroo and it caught everyone's attention, "how are you?! Still playing volleyball? Let's do some blocks right now!"

"Bokuto-san, this is a reunion. You shouldn't be doing that," Akaashi scolded him.

"Just because you're well-known, that doesn't mean, you can beat me easily." Kuroo smirked at him.

"He hasn't changed," Kei wrapped an arm around (Name)'s shoulder.

"He's better that way," (Name) said.

"Yeah,"

As Kuroo was surrounded by his former teammates, he couldn't helped but look at (Name) direction. She stood there a couple of inches behind them, he saw how peaceful and contented you are. He has to admit it, you looked good together with Tsukishima. He also noticed how Keiko was becoming just like you. A beautiful young woman who was loving, caring and head strong.

He felt contented knowing you were happy with you life. When he moved out of the country he was worried about what's gonna happen to you. He wanted to make sure you live a happy life.

"Still can't believe that you'll be here," Kenma spoke up beside him.

"Well...it figure it was time for me to take a break from work."

"It's about time,"

"Whoa," Kuroo faced Kenma with both of his hands over his hips, "look at you! You're not in front of your gaming console anymore."

"Uh...I'm more in front of the computer now,"

"Right, you're a game developer now," Kuroo chuckled and patted him on his shoulder, "don't you have a special someone right now?"

"I don't plan on settling yet,"

Kuroo smirked, "pfft, you're just afraid of girls. How about Ya-chan over there?"

Kenma looked at Kuroo in disbelief, "do you even know what you're talking about? I mean, are you even updated of what happened to all of us?"

Kuroo grinned, "nope!"

Kenma sighed, "Yachi-san's married with Hinata and right there is their daughter, Hinako."

"Whoa, that chibi got married before me, huh? He even has a daughter now." Kuroo chuckled.

"I'm surprised you haven't settled yourself,"

"Well..."

"It's (Name)-san, isn't it?" Kenma turned to looked at the girl of their topic, "you haven't moved on yet?"

Kuroo smirked, "first love never dies," Kenma just stared at his best friend, Kuroo's lips turned into a thin line, "I guess I couldn't find someone like her. Of course, I'ved been to flings and tried again but, nothing seems to work."

Kenma, "now that you made sure she's ok. Will you be able to move on?"

"What?"

"I know why you really came here Kuroo," Kenma said.

Kuroo sighed and chuckled, "we haven't seen each other for almost 13 years and you can still read me like an open book."

"We've been together more than we've been away from each other, I will always be your closest friend." Kenma said, taking a sip of his champagne.

Kuroo smiled, "you're right, I just want to see for myself if she's really doing fine."

"And?"

"She is," Kuroo patted Kenma's shoulder, "I'll go talk to her,"

"Make sure that's the last time you'll talk to her with hidden feelings," Kuroo stuck his tongue out to Kenma.

Kuroo tried finding (Name) in the crowd, then he found her outside the gym. She was standing there steadily, her head looking up the sky. He heard her talking to someone, that's when he realized that she was talking the baby.

"(Name)?"

She turned around, "ah, senpai!" She flashed a gentle smile at him.

It was refreshing for him to see it, "what are you doing out here?"

"Keisuke's find it uncomfortable inside, so I took him out to get some fresh air."

"Ah, I see this little Tsuki's not fond of crowds, huh?" Kuroo held his tiny hand which the baby didn't mind. He started grabbing Kuroo's finger. Keisuke started gurgling and laughing as Kuroo played with him.

"Sorry I wasn't able to attend your wedding, you took your time sending me a invitation," he scratched the nape of his neck, "I was asked by my mother to take care of our overseas business that was falling to bankruptcy. I had to save it for the future of the other branches."

"It must have been tough having all those responsibilities," (Name) gave a emphatic smile.

Kuroo released an airy laugh, "nah, it was hard but once you get used to it. Everything just fall into place,"

"You were too busy with work, I see you haven't settle down yourself." (Name) chuckled.

"Well, it was mu choice to be single,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just happy to see you living in pure happiness and contentment. There's nothing I could have wished for,"

(Name) stood quietly, she couldn't find the right words to say.

Kuroo stretched his arms up, "ah~fresh hair, nothing feels like home." He then turned to looked at the woman beside him, "enjoy your life, (Name)."

"Yeah," (Name) said.

Silence fell between them but it was a comfortable one. The tress rustling and wind blowing in the background made it more relaxing for the both of them.


	23. SPECIAL CHAPTER 1 Birthday Special

**STORY HIGHLIGHT No. 1 | BIRTHDAY SPECIAL**

"Got any plans for your birthday?" You look up to face Tsukishima who's with you inside the library studying for your finals.

It's been like this for a few months now. You've grown used to having him around wherever you go. He's picking you up from your apartment, even after classes, having lunch together and going to his practice.

It reminded you of your high school days. Tsukishima being himself but with a touch of gentleness. It is kind of new and out of character for him, but the man is trying his best to make up to you.

You shrug, "I don't have plans. You know I don't celebrate my birthday, Kei." You return your attention on your review notes.

Tsukishima rests his chin on the top of his palm as he studies you. He watches you study while he forgot to do his.

"Stop staring at me, Kei." You huff, sensing the man across you still couldn't take his eyes off of you.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Wha—" You sighed, "Your stare is what makes me uncomfortable, not your whole being."

Tsukishima chuckles, "I apologize for that." He turns his eyes around the library. There are other students with them, some were just there to gossip. Others were having group discussions.

"Aren't you going to study?" You cock an eyebrow at him, tapping your mechanical pencil on your notebook.

"I actually finish studying last night. I'm just here to hangout, I've got no better things to do."

You look at him in surprise, "really? Then you should be off somewhere, smartass." In all honesty, you hate how Tsukishima's a genius. He doesn't need to spend that much time studying, he doesn't need to stay up all night reading the same notes over and over again until he memorizes it.

Sure, you are smart. Always an ace in your class ever since you can remember. But you had to study hard for it. Spend more time on it. You envy him.

Tsukishima feint hurt, "you're so mean, (Name)-chan."

You feel yourself having goosebump when he calls you by your first name.

"You're disturbing me, Kei." You said to him with a resting bitch face.

"About your birthday—"

"Not interested, Kei." You cut off.

Tsukishima pouts, "atleast, hear me out."

You look up to him, "what?"

"Let's go to the beach."

You smile for a second before becoming serious, "no,"

"Why not?"

"You know damn well I can't swim, Kei." You close your notes and books, gather it together before putting them all inside your book bag, "I need to get to class."

Tsukishima gets up from his seat and grabs your bag, "I'll carry them." He says, slinging it over his shoulder.

"O...kay? Thank you, I guess?" You were about to walk first when he suddenly open his hand before you. You stare at it with confusion, then looking up at Tsukishima, "what are you doing, Kei?"

"I, uh..." Kei blushes diverting his eyes from you, scratching his cheeks lightly before looking back, "I–I don't know, I just thought you might wanna hold hands."

You could not help but find him cute when he blushes. It was cute of him to ask you to hold his hand without any reasons. His charm always lets him get what he wants from you.

You chuckle, "you should have said something instead of doing that." You gladly intertwines your fingers with his, then gently pulls him out of the library.

You are slowly opening up to him again, his efforts used to annoy you before but now, you become appreciative of the things he can do and offer you. It's like you've never been into a break up. But you can't tell him that. It is way to early to say, but one thing is for sure.

You are getting soft for him.

"Well, good morning to the both of you." You were snap out of your thoughts when your hear that familiar voice.

"Tadashi-kun!" A smile appears on your lips as you wave at the freckled man.

"Do you have the same class?" Tsukishima asks.

"Yes, Tsuki. Do you mind if I walk with you two?"

"Of course you can!" You reach for Yamaguchi and snakes an arm around his and your other arm on Tsukishima's. You settle yourself between them and the three of you made your way to your class.

Tsukishima left after he drops you off in your class. It was pretty much a normal day for you, all of your classes went smoothly with your professors going over the topics for your finals. Yamaguchi who ranks second in your class is really paying much attention than normal. He feels like he's been slacking off lately. By the end of the class, he's worn out.

"You've been really studious, Tadashi-kun." You mention, arranging your books inside your bag.

"It's the finals, (Name)-san. You know how these exam gets me on edge."

"Oh, you'll do fine!" You reassure him.

You both walk out of the classroom, but Tsukishima isn't there to pick you up. It is really odd since he's always there after your classes, waiting for you.

"Looks like Tsuki's late," Yamaguchi notices it too, "does he have classes today?" He turns to you.

"As far as I know, he's got a free period because he's exempted in some of his classes. But, I don't remember him mentioning that he'll come pick me up after class."

"So, what are you going to do now? All of our class is over."

You think for a moment before deciding what to do next, "I'll go pick up, Keiko at my parents house."

"Oh, can I come? I miss her already!"

You smile at him, "Sure, why not? But, don't you have things to attend to?"

Yamaguchi shakes his head, "I'm done for today. Come on! I want to see your daughter!" He grabs your wrist.

You laugh at him, as you both head out to the parking lot.

When you arrive at your parents house, you immediately notice a familiar car parking, just outside the gate. It was actually Yamaguchi's car you use to get here.

"Isn't that, Tsuki's car?" Yamaguchi looks at you for confirmation.

"He must be enjoying his quality time with Keiko and forgot about picking me up." You chuckle lightly, while shaking your head, amuse about Tsukishima.

"Eh, you know him. He's just trying to make up for the lost time when Keiko's growing up." Yamaguchi unbuckles his seatbelt.

"And he's doing great with it." You add, getting off the car.

As you got inside the house, silence welcomes you. As if no one is even home but you see Tsukishima's shoes neatly on the shoe rack. You and Yamaguchi exchange glances before deciding to proceed inside the living room. You make sure that you open the door slowly, you poke your head on the opening of the door to see no one was in the kitchen and when you turn your head to the living room, you see Tsukishima sitting by the couch, his back facing you.

"Kei?" You call out softly, entering the door. He did not answer, so you walk closer to him.

"They're asleep. Aw, look at that." Yamaguchi smiles at the sight of Tsukishima sleeping on the couch while Keiko peacefully lying on his chest.

A gentle smile appears on you lips as you watch them sleeping soundly. You settle beside them carefully, Tsukishima's eyeglasses almost hanging on the tip of his nose, you giggle lightly and remove it.

"She really got her looks from her dad. I always wanted to see Tsuki when he was a baby. But this is way better," Yamaguchi grins, taking a picture of the two.

"What do you expect Kei would be as a father, Tadashi-kun?" You ask Yamaguchi, brushing aside some strands of Tsukishima's hair on his forehead.

"I actually could not imagine Tsuki being a father honestly. I couldn't even remember if I ever imagined him to be the boyfriend type."

You laugh at Yamaguchi's answer, "you're right, I never would have thought we'll end up together during high school. He's just not the type to show his sweet side."

"But I am glad," you look up to Yamaguchi, "I am glad to know that he accepts Keiko the moment he found out that day. I was scared for her. Nothing is more painful than a rejection from a father. That day actually made me realize that Tsuki will be a great father."

"You're right...he is a great father." You reach out to cup Tsukishima's cheek, gently caressing them as you adore his sleeping face.

"You've always been in love with him,"

"I am, and it's funny that after everything that has happened, I end up falling deeper for him. You know, I didn't want to leave him that day. I wanted to stay but I couldn't see my future with him after what happened with Nanami. To be honest, at the time when I was pregnant with Keiko, I wanted to talk to him but my parents did not want me too. I was not allowed to get stress, and my pregnancy at that time was really sensitive."

"Why name her Keiko? Is it because Tsuki's name is Kei?"

"Keiko actually means, "blessing" or "happy child". She is a blessing and I want her to grow up to be happy. And yes, it is partly because her father's name is Kei."

"(Name)...?"

You both turn to see Tsukishima awake, he fixes his position while holding Keiko on his arms, carefully not to awaken his daughter.

He massages the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, I forgot to pick you up after your class."

"Hey, it's alright. Thank you for taking care of Keiko while mom and dad's not around."

"Oh, they're still out?" Tsukishima turns to Yamaguchi, "thank you for bringing her here, Tadashi."

"No problem, I wanted to see Keiko so I came here."

"Sorry, she fell asleep while we were playing."

"Why don't I prepare snacks for us?" You made your way to the kitchen to prepare.

"You're taking this whole daddy thing really well, Tsuki." Yamaguchi poke his friend by his side.

Tsukishima blushes lightly, he clears his throat, "Being a father is a big responsibility, Tadashi. I want what is best for my daughter. Even if I have to give her all of my time and attention, I will do it. I should have been there for her when (Name) was still carrying her. "

"I hope you and (Name) gets back together soon."

"I'm almost there. Speaking of which, can you help me out?"

"About what?"

"It's for (Name)'s birthday,"

* * *

Saturday morning, you're sound asleep not caring about anything. With your finals exam is over and the result are posted this was bound to happen. A time for relaxation and more time with your daughter.

It didn't last long though, your heard a loud knock on your door. You groan in annoyance, grabs one of your pillow and covers your head to block the noise.

"(Name)! Open up!" The voice says.

"Leave me alone..." you reply in a weak mutter, too tired to even speak.

"Come on!" Another loud knock comes after.

You got up from lying, stomping towards the door. Opening it with an incredible force, you were never a morning person. No one should ever mess with your morning.

"WHAT—" you were cut off by confettis popping out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday, (Name)!" The people inside the living room greets you in a happy unison.

You blink, snapping at your half-asleep state. There in front of you is your mother, father, Tsukishima's parents. In the middle is Tsukishima, holding Keiko in one of his arm, she keeps on spreading her arms towards you as if she wants to come to you.

He then settles Keiko down, she can walk now. She stumbles and fall sometimes but she can actually walk straight to you.

Keiko starts walking wobbly towards you, her arms spread infront of her, trying to reach you as fast as she can.

"Come on, sweetie. Just a little bit more," you encourage her. When she got to you, you lift her up and spin her around, she giggles loudly, enjoying being spun around in the air.

Tsukishima walk up to you, he then hands you over a bouquet of a single large pink rose with baby's breath wraps in white cotton flower wrapping paper and tied around by pastel pink ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, (Name)." Tsukishima greets, giving you a gentle kiss on your forehead.

It sends shiver down your spine and you blush in a thousand shades of crimson. The bouquet is beautiful that you cannot help but adore it.

"Thank you, Kei." You smile at him lovingly.

"Say, Happy Birthday to mama, Princess." Tsukishima says to Keiko, "happy birthday, mama!" He pretends to be Keiko's voice, making you laugh.

"I love you so much, Keiko." You kisses her cheeks.

Keiko did a gibberish talk before laughing and looking at you.

"What did your daddy do this time?" You ask your one-year old child.

"What? I didn't do anything, (Name)." Tsukishima denies.

"As if I don't know you Kei," you smirk, "you're up to something."

Tsukishima sighs in defeat, "alright...I prepared a small celebration in a beach resort."

"Kei, we've talked about this."

"I know, but I wanna make it up to you. Look, I missed your birthday last year. You've been stress out from school, I want you to unwind and enjoy your special day."

You know why Tsukishima is doing this. He's always been sweet and caring when you two are together. It's unimaginable for others who knows him to be a smartass, always like to rile up his teammates, sarcastic and frank.

"Alright, I'll go get change."

It took several minutes to get to the beach, the weather is perfect for it. You and your family got off the mini van once it was park in front of the main building where the front desk is located. The staffs are welcoming, as you enter the main entrance.

"Kei! It's great to see you!" A burnette woman greets you by the desk. She dresses in a simple yellow flowy oversized button down shirt with tiny flower patterns, underneath it, is a white spaghetti strap sleeveless tuck in a tattered denim shorts and paired with white sandals.

She hugs Tsukishima but it seems he's uncomfortable with it and pats her back as an answer to her hug. She grins widely at him, and you notice how she is still holding Tsukishima's hand.

It feels kind of weird for you, why were you getting jealous all of the sudden?

"Thank you for accommodating my request in such a short notice, Hanabi." Tsukishima bow lightly.

"It's fine! Oh! I'm sorry! Hello there, I'm Hanabi Riku. I am the owner of this resort and a good friend of Kei here."

"This is (Name)," Tsukishima introduces.

"The celebrant! Hello, it is nice to finally meet Kei's lovely wife!" She energetically grabs your hand and shakes it.

"I—I'm not his wife," you correct her, "just the mother of his daughter."

"Oh..." Hanabi slowly puts your hand down, "I thought...Kei, you still haven't—"

"Well, why don't we get to the function hall? I bet everyone is already waiting for us there." Tsukishima cuts off, "Hanabi, would you care to show us there?"

Hanabi snaps out of her thoughts, "U–Uh, right! It's this way!" She then returns to her normal self and happily shows you the way.

You give them both a suspicious look before following them from behind.

"Wait, what does he mean everyone?" You asks your parents from behind you.

"Oh, you mind everything too much dear. Come on, let's go." Your mother pushes you forward lightly as she holds your daughter.

"I'll carry Keiko," you say, turning to face your mother, "wanna come to mommy?" You gesture at your daughter to come to you. Keiko immediately reponds to you by spreading her arms ready to be taken, "alright, let's go chase after daddy. Say, daddy wait,"

"Dwadi~dwadi~!" Keiko says, making you laugh, "dwadi!" She keeps on repeating, calling Tsukishima who is a few meters from you two.

You reach the open function hall only to be surprise by seeing familiar faces gathered together to celebrate your birthday.

They were all wearing (Your Favorite Color) as the motif of the party. In the middle there's a four layered (Your Favorite Cake Flavor) at the top of a single round table.

Two buffet table set up in both sides of the room and seven dinner tables in the middle. There's also a stage on the end part of the hall, there you can see a "Happy Birthday, (Name)" posted on wall.

You turn to look at Tsukishima, "you said this will be a small celebration."

Tsukishima smiles, "but I never mentioned that small celebration can't be grand, right? Come on, let's greet them." He takes your hand and leads you towards your party guests.

"Happy Birthday, (Last Name)-san!" Hinata smiles widely at you. Beside him is Kageyama and Yachi.

"Thank you, Hinata!"

"Happy Birthday, (Last Name)-san." Kageyama hands you over a small gift, wraps in paster blue gift wrapper and dark blue ribbon. You gladly accepts the gift and said your thanks.

"Ah! Kageyama! You should have told me that you've prepared a gift for (Last Name)-san!" Hinata points a finger at the genius setter, "that is so unfair!"

"C–Calm down, Sho-kun. I prepared a gift from the both of us." Yachi hands you over (Your Favorite Color) paper bag.

"Wah! Hitoka-chan! You should have told me!" Hinata is both surprise and embarrass to know that his girlfriend bought the gift.

"Guys, you shouldn't have." You tell them.

"Just so you know, (Nickname) doesn't really like people spending materials things for her." Tsukishima shares, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"Dwadi! Hug!" Keiko calls out to Kei.

"Oh my god! Keiko-chan just called you daddy, Tsukishima!" Hinata squeals, "she's so cute! Hey, Keiko-chan, who am I again?!" Hinata points his self.

"Nata!" Keiko grins.

"Say it again, Hi-na-ta."

"Nata!" Keiko giggles in delight, clapping her hands together.

Hinata pinches Keiko's cheeks playfully, "you remind me so much of Natsu!"

"How about him, do you remember him?" You point at Kageyama.

"To–..." Keiko stares at him, "Tobi.."

"Say, To-bi-o." You say.

"Tobi!" Keiko says.

"Looks like she's learning fast. Smart just like her mom and dad," Kageyama says, ruffling Keiko's hair. "But don't be grumpy like your dad."

Tsukishima snorts, "are you referring to yourself, King?"

Kageyama stares at him before continuing to eat his food, "you should let (Last Name)-san eat. It's her birthday after all."

You were all taken aback about how passive Kageyama's reaction to Tsukishima's insults and not-so-funny jokes that can rile him up in a second.

"I guess Tobio-kun's done with you, Kei." You laugh.

Tsukishima smiles, a little disappointed that he can't annoy Kageyama like he did back in their first year in high school.

"Happy Birthday, (Name)!" Someone hugs you from behind by surprise. You look over your shoulder to see Shimizu.

"Shimizu-senpai!" You're so happy to see that she is able to attend the party and she'll finally meet Keiko.

"Is this her? Is this Keiko?"

"Yes! Sweetie, meet your Auntie Keiko," You say to your daughter.

Keiko looks at her as Shimizu introduces herself, "Hello, Keiko. Aren't you a beauty?" She rubs her thumb over the baby's cheeks lightly.

"Say hello," you gently grab Keiko's hand and gestures it to wave at Shimizu.

Keiko's too shy to wave, she rubs her forehead on your neck but her eyes still fixated on Shimizu, "eow..." she says weakly.

"She must be shy around new people. But it's so good to finally meet her. She looks exactly her dad," Shimizu chuckles, "Tsukishima will facing problems in the future if Keiko gains admirers."

"That you're not wrong, senpai." You agree.

"Oh, there's Sugawara. Please excuse me," Shimizu then leaves you after that.

You notice that Tsukishima isn't around, he was with you a moment ago. You tried to look for him but you could not seem to find him. Just when you where about to turn your vision turns black. Someone is covering your eyes.

"Kei," you guess.

"Ding! You are wrong." The familiar voice says.

"Kuroo?" You're unsure but, it is definitely his voice.

The person covering your eyes removes his hands away, you slowly turn to see that you've guess it right. It is Kuroo and not only that, he is with someone you least expect to show up. She hides behind him, too embarrass to show her face.

"Hi," Kuroo gives you little wave, "Happy Birthday, (Name)." He hands you over a gift.

"Thank you, senpai." You are loss of words, you didn't think they will be showing up here.

As far as you can remember you were avoiding each other after finding out the truth between him and his stepsister who happens to be the ex of your daughter's father.

"Nanami has a gift for you," Tsukishima gives you a pink paper bag, "I hope you don't mind that I invited them."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad they could come. Have you eaten yet? There are foods over there, please help yourself." You invite them.

"Thank you but, we just drop by to give you our gifts and to talk to you." Nanami replies.

"Talk about what?" You seem confuse, now she wants to talk. For the first time in forever, Sakamoto is asking you to have a decent conversation after your confrontation.

"May I, Kei?" She looks at the megane for permission.

"It's fine by me but, are you ok with that, (Name)?" Tsukishima asks you for confirmation. You nod slowly at his question. "Do you want me to hold Keiko?"

"No it's fine. Why don't you help Kuroo-senpai get their food while I talk to Nanami."

The two of them agrees and left you both alone in the corner. You were still holding Keiko, she's just looking at the two of you while you find the right words to say.

"We really didn't have any proper conversation after that what happened. I know I said that I was sorry for everything that I've done and I'm still am. I destroyed the one thing that Kei has been caring all his life. The trust that you gave to him. Yes, I planned every thing, from how I can seperate you both to not ever getting back together. People do crazy, desperate things when they love. I was blinded that I didn't see, I didn't care that I was keeping him away from the person who needed him that time. If I have to sorry the most, that would be to your daughter," Sakamoto stares down to look at Keiko in your arm, "I am sorry that Kei missed out the most important moment of becoming a father, being there for you (Name). He missed out where he will cry when he hears his child's cry. He missed out his first touch, first kiss and even naming her. I am so sorry for being selfish. I know that whatever it is that I'm saying right now could not change the past but I just have to. I want to redeem myself. I'm not asking for your forgiveness and I'm beyond earning that, all I want is for you to hear me out."

You reach for Sakamoto's hand, squeezing them lightly. You hated her. All the fights, the pain from physical to emotional in the past. It was all because she fell in love. If you were in her part, you would have done everything to keep the person you love by your side. The only difference is, she needed to hurt some people to do that. But she learned from it, and it is not easy for a person to own up their mistake, for them to accept it openly.

"It is all in the past, Nanami. Thank you for making an effort to say those things. You did what you think was making Kei stay, the only mistake you made was you loved him too much. Look, I hate holding grudges. It was never my favorite thing. You see all the people who have hurt me, I've already forgiven them. Some did not even said their sorry, but it's fine. No one's forcing them. So, stop blaming yourself."

For the first time, you see a genuine smile from Nanami. She seems relief of the outcome of your talk.

"Thank you for those kind words, (Name). Atleast now I know I can leave the country with peace of mind."

"You're leaving?"

Sakamoto nods, "I'll be finishing my university degree at the states. Kuroo-nīchan's mother always wants me to live with her."

"Is senpai, going with you?"

Sakamoto's smile fades, "he'll be the one to tell you. Speaking of which, there he is. Please excuse me," she left you after that, then a few seconds later Kuroo invites you to sit with him.

"By the way, I wanted to give this to Keiko." He takes out a red velvet box and hands it over to you, "I know she's still not fit to wear any jewelries but I want her to have that." You open the box, inside is a simple diamond earring, "Even if for the short amount of time we have spent together. I learn to love her as my own."

"Are you leaving for the states?" Kuroo almost choke the food he is eating, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wah, I haven't said anything yet." Kuroo argue.

"Your reaction gave you away," you chuckle, "Be careful when you're there. I may not have showed it but, I really care for you." You reach for his hand and give them a squeeze

"I know," Kuroo smiles.

The party goes on the whole day and is supposed to end by evening, but Hanabi decided to extend the celebration. She also made a reservation for your family and friends to stay overnight as a gift from her.

From the function hall, the party is transferred to the secret bar that is exclusive for VIP guests. Alcoholic liquors are now invovled and the night's getting better and better. But you decided to stay in your room with Keiko, it is time for her sleep and you can't bring her to the bar, it is too noisy and the smell of alcohol.

Your mother came a little after Keiko have fallen asleep, she volunteer's to look after her grand child and she wants you to enjoy the party donwstairs.

You went downstairs to join them. As expected, the place was booming with club music and your friends were really excited and happy that you could join them. Nishinoya hands you over a bottle of light beer, you're not actually fond of drinking alcohol. You drink occasionally but, you don't seem to be in the mood tonight.

Your eyes wander all over the place, the lights are dim so you could not see the others clearly. But something caught your eyes in corner of the place.

It was Tsukishima, sitting by the table with Hanabi. She seems to be whispering something to Tsukishima and you never like the closeness they have right now. She's sitting way too close and it kind off iritates you. You don't know why you're feeling that way. You shouldn't be, there's nothing between you and Tsukishima.

You divert your attention somewhere else and you didn't even notice that you already finish your first bottle. You place it on the top of the bar.

"Please excuse me," you say to them and left the room.

You found yourself walking on the beachside. The wind blowing intensely. You sat on the sand, pulling your knees to your chest and resting your chin on top of it. You can still hear the noise from the club. You were just a few meters away.

"Stop confusing me over and over again," you groan, burying your face against your knee.

"So this is where you went," you raise your head to see a familiar face.

"Ellie-nēchan?!" You were genuinely surprise to see your older sister whom you haven't seen for many years since she left Japan to work abroad.

Both of her hands is on her hips, she looks at you with one of her eyebrows raise. She settles herself beside you, copying your position.

"I made it here as fast as I could and what do I see? The birthday girl sulking on the beachside. Where's my niece?"

"She's with mom, at their room." You reply, not in the mood to talk.

"Is this what I get from my little sister? After 5 years? Seriously?" Ellie looks at you in disbelief, "is this because of Kei hanging out with that owner of this resort?"

"Wha—no!" You deny.

"Yeah, we haven't seen in forever but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still your older sister and I know you since you were a potato."

You grunt, "how I wish you never knew me." You sarcastically reply.

"Hey!" Ellie pouts, "seriously though, you know how Tooru's been updating me? Why are you so afraid to let Kei in your life again?"

"I already let him in," you answer back.

"Yeah, you totally let him in. Oh, where is he waiting again? Right! At the entrance. That's what you call LETTING HIM IN," sarcasm dripping with every word your sister said.

"I miss your sarcasms," you roll your eyes at her.

"Aw, I miss you too." She stuck her tongue out at you.

"Not very helpful, Nēchan!" You say in frustration.

"Hey relax! Why are you so grumpy? It's you birthday! You should be happy!"

"I am happy!" You look at Ellie, "I am thankful for Kei, for everything he have done for me, for us."

"Then what's giving you a second thought?"

"It's scaring me, how I am willing to risk for him again. How I am falling for him over and over."

Ellie sighs, "you still love him, that's what matters. Kei has proven himself enough," she rubs your back, "I know deep in your heart, you want to trust him." She stands up, "speaking of, look who's coming here."

You turn to your side to see Tsukishima walking towards you. You stand up, looking at your older sister. You don't know what to do, you are still unprepared to face him.

Ellie taps your shoulder, "stop running away and face him. Don't be a coward. He deserves to after all of his effort." She walks away from you, "Hi Kei!"

"Ellie-nēchan?!" Kei is surprise, "when did you get here?"

"Ah, I just got here. Hey, is Aki-chan here with you?"

"Aki-chan? Oh, you mean, brother. Yes, he's with Sawamura-san and the others at the bar."

Ellie squeals, "yes!" Before she leaves the two of you alone, she turns to Tsukishima one last time, "that's your last chance Kei. Don't waste it,"

Tsukishima looks at Ellie's disappearing figure and then turns back to you.

"What's with Ellie-nēchan?" He asks you.

"Oh, you know she's always been weird." You reply back.

"Weird? More like brutal. You remember how she would always makes me suffer from all of her teases?" Tsukishima sighs at the memory.

You chuckle, "you still remember those times?" He nods, "how about that time you told me that you don't want to have kids and if ever I'm the mother?"

Tsukishima blushes from embarrassment, "yeah, yeah. I ate what I just said that time."

"I did the same too. Remember? I shouted at you that I'll never have kids with you. It's like we're making a joke out of Keiko."

"As I've said over and over again. I'm glad we have her," Tsukishima smiles genuinely, the smile that he only shows when you're the only two around, "people change their perspective about certain things after a significant moment happened in their. Like mine, having you in my life was a blessing and I became in love with the thought of being your husband and having a child. Then Keiko came into our lives,"

"Thank you, Kei." You face him, "for everything. For being great father to Keiko. For exerting effort to her, to me. My birthday would not have been special without you." You grab his hand and squeeze it gently, "I never thought giving a second chance would mean so much in our lives."

"(Name)—"

"I love you," you say cutting him off.

"W-What...?" Tsukishima seem to be sinking what you have just said.

"I said, I love you. I always did. I never stop. I'm sorry if it took this long for me—"

Tsukishima cuts you off by his lips gently locking into yours. You were unable to move at the moment, too shock by his kiss but then your body relaxes. Your hand found its way on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. He then snakes his arms around your waist pulling you close.

The two of you pulls away after a few seconds to breathe, your forehead resting on his chest.

"I love you, (Name)." Tsukishima pulls you again for a tight hug.

"I love you too, Kei." You snuggle your face against his chest, hugging him back.

**To be continued.**


End file.
